Sentimientos que salen a la luz
by MashuraDi
Summary: Horo confiesa sus sentimientos a Ren, pero este esta más confundido que nunca, y la intromisión de una chica Hikaru chantajes y por demás, hacen que halla pura tristeza y desesperación. También una desición por parte de Tao Padre de Ren, provocara que...
1. Sentimientos que salen a la luz

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de Shaman King ni de sus personajes, solo me encargo de manejar los hilos en esta historia n.n

**Advertencia:** Shounen AiYaoi, No es muy fuerte, pero en fin.  
**Parejas:** Horo x Ren, Horo x Hikaru xD

Shounen AiYaoi, No es muy fuerte, pero en fin. Horo x Ren, Horo x Hikaru xD

**Notas:** Hikaru es un personaje inventado que hize para esta historia o.o es una chica por las dudas, servira para darle más motivación al fic xD. Algo que agregar... bueno, es mi primer intendo de fic Shonen ai, Yaoi, en fin... empeze con esta pareja de Shaman King porque me parece re cuuuuuute!! xD y bueno o.o, aqui se los dejo xD...FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: Shonen ai, Yaoi

Horo x Ren

-----------------------------------

Me disponía a salir de mi casa algo confundido¿quién podría decirme lo que pasaba por mi mente?, porque yo no podía responderme mis propias preguntas… sin embargo, algo estaba claro… no era el mismo Ren Tao desde aquella noche.

**Cap. 1 "Sentimientos que salen a la luz"**

Siendo las 12 de la noche, me dirigía a la casa de Yoh Asakura¿El por qué?... no lo sabía. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a unos pasos cerca de su casa… pero¿qué hacia yo dirigiéndome a la casa de Yoh a esas horas de la noche? Lo más seguro era que él y sus habitantes estuvieran durmiendo, al darme cuenta me retire del lugar.

Habían pasado unos años desde que se suspendió el torneo de Shamanes, en el presente yo ya tenía unos 19 años, como es costumbre desde que conozco a Yoh Asakura… siempre voy a verlo de vez en cuando. Por lo general cuando tengo algún problema me aparezco en la puerta de su casa, supongo que es inconscientemente… ya que me agrada estar con su presencia, siempre se despreocupa del mundo, no le va ni le viene lo que suceda… siempre lo enfrenta con una gran sonrisa. Que ser tan extraño… Anna siempre lo esta sobre exigiendo, lo obliga a hacer muchas cosas sin dejarlo descansar lo necesario, pero aún así él es feliz con ella… ya están comprometidos, y si mal no recuerdo van a casarse dentro de poco.

-**_… hm… me alegro por ellos… _**- diciéndolo por lo bajo mientras se dirigía caminando rumbo a un parque-

Viendo hacia el suelo mientras caminaba me vino la imagen de Horo Horo, me sorprendí… ¿por qué estaba pensando yo en Horo Horo¡que diablos! Deseaba golpearlo!... pero ¿por qué?, él no me había hecho nada malo… bueno, por el momento… debido a que siempre esta fastidiándome. De cualquier forma, mi forma de actuar estaba cambiando, solo con el hecho de pensar en Horo Horo ya es un cambio. Seguí caminando sin rumbo aparente y mi mente continuaba mostrándome el rostro de Horo Horo, y por alguna extraña razón deseaba que estuviese a mi lado¡ahí fue cuando me enfurecí¡maldita sea!, esto ya era el colmo¿Cómo puedo pensar en él¿Cómo puedo desear la presencia de alguien tan idiota?,…tan tonto?, tan… tan… insensato y… descuidado? No lo comprendía, y de pronto me encontré con mi mano en mi rostro, estaba intentando ocultar algo… ¿acaso serian lagrimas?, no, imposible… el gran Ren Tao no llora! Por supuesto que no… era imposible. Pero no podía ocultarme de la realidad, si… así es, mi mano estaba humedecida por lagrimas que habían salido de mis tristes ojos dorados. ¿Quién podría comprenderme lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos?, tal vez… Yoh?... no, jamás,… de cualquier forma no sabría como explicárselo… y menos confesarle esta clase de problemas.

Seguí caminado, esa noche hacia frío… mis manos estaban entumecidas eh intentando encontrar calor en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, deseaba tomar algo… por lo que me detuve en un mercado cercano y compre algunas botellas de leche, bebiendo de una me senté en una banca del parque, entre vueltas y otras cosas se hicieron la 1 de la mañana y yo seguía deambulando por las calles nocturnas, Bason se había quedado en casa, intente de que no se percatara cuando me decidí a caminar. No deseaba que nadie me cuestionara ni que me siguiera, aún ni mi espíritu acompañante. Fue allí cuando nuevamente se me hizo a la mente la imagen del tonto de Horo Horo¿acaso realmente quería verle¿tantos eran mis deseos?, ya mi rostro se mostraba sin sentido, como demostrando no importarle la situación por la que estaba pasando, y sin haberme percatado, la botella que sostenía en mi mano derecha se encontró con el suelo… su choque contra este fue que me hizo reaccionar eh darme cuenta que había soltado la botella sin darme cuenta al estar tan sumido en mis pensamientos. Mis ojos volvieron a mostrar expresión y rápidamente levante la botella del suelo para así tirarla a un bote de basura. Seguí caminando tomando otra botella de leche, comencé a recordar la situación por la cual estaba tan confundido, su relación por la cual no podía quitarme a Horo Horo de la cabeza… lo que habían presenciado mis ojos aquella noche de hace dos semanas atrás. Aquella escena de Horo Horo y una chica a la cual no reconocía… besándose. Mi mirada se perdió en el vacío, no entendiendo la situación, sin comprender ¿el por qué?,… ¿por qué me dolió el pecho en ese instante?, y… ¿por qué aún me seguía doliendo?,… recuerdo que en ese instante coloque una mano en mi pecho y salí caminando disimuladamente del lugar, Horo Horo no se percato siquiera de mi presencia.

Bueno… al parecer ya tiene la novia que tanto deseaba.

- **_… tonto,… ¡Horo Horo idiota!..._** –susurrando para si mismo volvió a beber de la botella y luego la tiro lejos de él en dirección hacia atrás-

¿Por qué razón estoy tan molesto¡maldita sea!, Pensé.

Cuando eso, la botella que yo había lanzado hacia atrás había sido atrapada por alguien antes de que se hubiera estrellado contra el piso, de no haber sido eso… habría oído el sonido de ese impacto. Al darme cuenta me di la vuelta, alguien se hallaba atrás de mi con la botella en su mano derecha, al reconocer quien era me sorprendí y quedando inmóvil esa persona se me acerco para hablarme…

- **_… no deberías de andar tirando basura en el suelo, Ren._** – dijo un muchacho joven y de cabellos azules, vestía ropa oscura en general, pantalones anchos, guantes, medias, calzados etc. pero extrañamente estaba con una remera azul manga corta, y no hacia mucho calor en esos momentos. Le llevaba a Ren unos 20cm de altura más o menos.

Obviamente, se trataba de Horo Horo.

- **_tsk!... ¿qué quieres?... déjame solo…_** - Respondí a su comentario, para luego darme la vuelta y seguir caminando… pero… ¿era eso lo que yo deseaba realmente¿deseaba irme de ese lugar¿acaso no era que deseabas verle? Me dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Al darme cuenta mostré enojo en mi mirada, y repentinamente sentí que un brazo se posaba sobre mis hombros, al mirar a mi izquierda Horo Horo se encontraba caminando a mi lado abrazándome cariñosamente, en ese entonces pasamos por un bote de basura y él tiro la botella que había atajado de mi… en su interior. Mi rostro se mostró ruborizado, y al darme cuenta actué impulsivamente y me aparte un poco intentando hacer que me soltara.

- **_¿¡Qué haces¡Suéltame!… ¡no te me acerques tanto!..._** – le dije algo molesto y apenado a lo que él se sonrió.

- **_… no te avergüences Ren¿somos amigos no?_**

- **_… ¡¿qué te hace pensar de que somos amigos¡No me fastidies!_**

- **_… claro que lo somos, últimamente has estado muy distante conmigo¿eh hecho algo que te molestara?, dímelo y haré lo que sea para remendarlo_** – mostrando una sonrisa.

En ese momento me ruborice aún más, al ver la sonrisa que me había mostrado al encontrarme tan enojado, él ni se imaginaba de que era lo que me pasaba… ¿cómo debería actuar?, solo se que mis acciones actuaban solas en la mayoría de las veces y cuando me di cuenta ya había actuado y me dispuse a caminar nuevamente sin decir nada. El me acompaño, me siguió por detrás un buen rato sin decir nada, hasta que me decidí a hablarle.

- **_… ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí a estas horas de la noche?_**

- **_… lo mismo me pregunto yo de ti¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas Ren?_**

- **_… tsk¡yo te pregunte primero!_** – dándome la vuelta y deteniéndome le dirigí la mirada.

- **_… y yo te pregunte después._** – deteniéndose frente a mi, me dirigió la mirada por igual.

- **_… Horo Horo¿¡estas buscando pelea!?_** –le amenace acercando mi rostro hacia el de él.

- **_… hmmm… no lo se, puede ser…_** - sonriéndose picaronamente acerco su rostro al mío por igual.

Al estar en tal situación mi rostro se mostró rojo nuevamente y al percatarme me di la vuelta sin dar importancia a los comentarios de Horo Horo, pero al hacerlo sentí que alguien me sostuvo por detrás, abrazándome… sintiendo el calor de alguien en mi espalda, el calor de Horo Horo.

- **_¿¡Qué haces¡Suéltame Horo Horo!_** – Intente forcejear para liberarme de sus brazos pero me resulto imposible, era bastante fuerte y al parecer no tenia intenciones de liberarme por lo que me desespere y mi rostro se enrojeció, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, al final… deje de forcejear. Estaba a su merced… me tenía acorralado, pero sentía su calor y eso me agradaba extrañamente¿por qué?

- **_… te quiero Ren, no quiero que me evites… ¿por qué lo haces? No lo soporto, hacía días de que no te veía, te extrañe…_** - me dijo suavemente al oído mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

Al oír esas palabras me sorprendí bastante¿él me quería¿cómo era eso? Estaba shokeado… pero a la ves sentía felicidad… ¿estaba contento de que él me quisiera?, entonces me di cuenta… de que era lo que me pasaba. Yo también le quería. Y cuando me percate supe que lo que me hacia sentir tan mal… eran los celos de que aquella chica hubiera besado los dulces y suaves labios de él. Los labios de Horo Horo.

Que dicha, OH! Que extraño corazón el mío, darte cuenta que quieres a alguien con el cual siempre estas discutiendo. Darte cuenta de que él te gusta, que situación más extraña… ¿qué esta pasando por tu cabeza, Ren Tao?

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 1

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)

--------------------------------------

**Notas2:** -.-UuU Se que el cap es corto, pero aún soy nueva haciendo esto ... más adelante habrá algun cap más largo xD! Eso se los aseguro n.n... Dejen Reviews! xD!!

Ja nee! xD!

Kiky-chan n0n


	2. Celos

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de Shaman King ni de sus personajes, solo me encargo de manejar los hilos en esta historia n.n

**Advertencia:** Shounen AiYaoi, No es muy fuerte, pero en fin.  
**Parejas:** Horo x Ren, Horo x Hikaru xD

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 2 "Celos" **

¿Sentimientos?... ¿qué clase de sentimientos son estos?, nunca los había sentido en mi vida, son muy extraños… pero me gustan. Aún así… también son dolorosos.

- **_… te quiero Ren, no quiero que me evites… ¿por qué lo haces? No lo soporto, hacía días de que no te veía, te extrañe…_** -me dijo en ese instante detenido por el tiempo mientras me abrazaba.

¿Que él me quería¿cómo?... ¿acaso le estaba pasando algo parecido que a… mi?, que bien me sentí al oír esas palabras salir de su boca, pero siento dudas de que sienta lo mismo que yo… sino, no lo hubiera visto con esa chica.

- **_¡Suéltame¡suéltame te digo!... ¿acaso te volviste loco Horo Horo!?_** – le grite y empecé a forcejear con él nuevamente, a lo que puede liberarme de sus brazos. Me aparte unos pasos para verlo con una mirada de rencor y vergüenza.

Él se limito a solo verme, pero su mirada era triste y sorpresiva…

- **_… Ren… yoo…, discúlpame pero… no pude evitarlo. _**–dirigiéndome una mirada seria y penetrante la cual me hipnotizo, quede con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y mi rostro se enrojeció nuevamente.

El silencio nos envolvió por unos instantes hasta que me decidí a salir corriendo del lugar, quería apartarme de él, pero lo que él hizo fue seguirme, le dije que me dejara solo… pero él no me escucho.

Corriendo entre la oscuridad de la noche me encontré con un camino sin salida, una pared bloqueaba mi camino… a lo que Horo Horo me alcanzo y se detuvo a unos pasos de donde yo estaba, me encontraba agitado por la escapada tan repentina pero Horo Horo no mostraba síntomas de cansancio… sino de enfado.

- **_… ¡Te dije de que me dejaras tranquilo¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?!_** – dándome la vuelta para desafiarlo a pelear.

Él me miro enojado y se me acerco sin temor, como aceptando el reto… se abalanzo sobre mí. Me sorprendí pero luego me lance a luchar por igual, intente golpearlo pero él esquivo mis golpes y sosteniéndome me arrincono contra un muro bruscamente, me impacte contra la pared a lo que me queje. Comencé a mirarlo con algo de nervios mezclado con ira pero él no hacia lo mismo.

- **_…tsk¡¡¿quién te crees que eres para hacerme esto Horo Horo¡¡Maldita sea¡¡Suéltame ya!!_** – era algo inútil pedirle algo así a Horo Horo, a lo que también era algo complicado liberarme… ¿qué quería probar con esto¿Hacerme enojar?

- **_… ¿por qué huyes de mí, Ren?... ¿tanto es tu odio hacia mi?... si quieres que me aparte lo haré… solo dímelo. Pero en este momento no pienso dejarte ir._** – me dijo a lo que luego se me abalanzo para besarme.

Me sorprendí bastante a lo que respondí con un gemido repentino y mi rostro se torno rojo, fue un beso profundo eh agresivo, yo no podía hacer nada más que estar inmóvil… él no me dejo escapar de ese momento. Mi corazón me latía rápidamente, no supe como reaccionar hasta que me liberara.

Lentamente comenzó a apretarme menos… su fuerza iba disminuyendo a lo que su beso se hacia menos agresivo y prolongado, se detuvo… pero seguía sin apartarse lo suficiente como para mirarme a los ojos, yo solo me encontraba callado en el lugar que me había asignado… con el corazón en la garganta.

- **_… _**

- **_… _**- él solo respiraba agitado apoyando su frente en el muro, rozando su mejilla con la mía.

- **_… Horo… Horo… _**- le dije con la mirada oculta entre las sombras.

- **_… Ren, yo… _**

- **_… ¿cómo te… atreviste a hacerme… eso?... _**

Él se sorprendió un poco y enseguida le di una fuerte bofetada quedando su mejilla izquierda con la marca de mi mano en ella. Me miro sorprendido mientras le revelaba mi mirada humedecida por algunas lágrimas, baje mi brazo al igual que mi rostro.

- **_… nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso,… ¡luego de haber besado a una chica!_** – le dije furioso, el se sorprendió al verme así y enseguida levante el rostro con rencor para dirigirle algo más, le grite "…**_ ¡Idiota!"_**, y me fui corriendo del lugar.

- **_… ¡REN ESPERA! _**– me grito preocupado, pero yo logre irme de allí. Luego de eso el coloco su mano en la mejilla que le había abofeteado y su mirada se oculto.

Mientras corría se me vino la imagen de Horo Horo y aquella chica besándose, me molestaba mucho. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarme luego de lo que había hecho¿acaso cree de que soy un juguete?, claro… él no sabe de que yo los vi a él y a esa chica… pero si es alguien decente no tendría que haber hecho eso. ¡Tonto!

Si, es verdad… siento celos de esa chica. Tal vez esto hubiera sido más fácil si yo hubiera nacido como mi hermana, no lo se.

Corriendo llegue hasta mi casa, donde Bason me recibió preocupado. Le dije de que no me molestara… que estaba bien, solo había salido a caminar un poco. Llegue a mi recamara y me recosté en mi cama boca abajo, ocultando mi rostro en la almohada.

Pasaron horas en las cuales no podía dormir, tenia en mi cabeza muchas cosas… confusión, rabia, nervios etc. Me recosté boca arriba colocando algunos de mis dedos en mi boca, recordando el beso que me había dado Horo Horo, me ruborice pero también me moleste. ¿Cómo se había atrevido?... me pregunte una y otra vez. Una voz me hablaba desde el interior de mi cabeza como lo había hecho anteriormente…

**-**_ … no lo niegues, te gusto el que Horo Horo te hubiera besado de esa manera._

**-**_ … ¡¿de que hablas¡Déjame en paz! _

**-**_ … confiésalo, estas molesto con él pero no tienes razón para estarlo. En verdad deseabas que te besara, te gusto estar acorralado por él y quieres que vuelva a hacerlo._

- **_¡Cállate¡¡No sabes nada!!_** – esto último lo grite sentándome en la cama algo exaltado y sudado.

Paso un rato hasta que volviera al mundo real, y cuando lo hice me acosté de nuevo y coloque mi almohada tapándome la cabeza… hasta que finalmente logré dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente me prepare para salir a caminar nuevamente, Bason me hizo compañía como siempre. Me dirigía rumbo a la casa de Yoh Asakura, y mientras lo hacía vi a alguien que me resulto familiar… era aquella chica.

Ella se encontraba caminando rumbo hacia mi, o sea, en la misma acera de la calle… y cuando levanto la mirada pareció reconocerme, a lo que yo me sorprendí. Yo seguí caminando como haciendo de cuenta de que no la conocía… es que en cierto punto era así ¬¬. Al toparla y seguir adelante… ella se detuvo, y me dijo que esperara. Yo me sorprendí y lo único que pude hacer era darme la vuelta y preguntarle que quería… y así fue.

- **_… Tú eres Ren Tao¿no es así?..._** –me pregunto con una mirada interrogativa y curiosa-

- **_… ¿Y qué si lo soy?... no te conozco, así que no me fastidies. –_**me disponía a seguir caminando pero algo me detuvo, ella me había sujetado del brazo-**_ … Tsk¿¡Qué quieres!?_**

- **_…Soy Hikaru, la novia de Horo Horo… y quería advertirte algo, apártate de mi novio, él es mío… y estoy harta de que cuando me encuentro a su lado, siempre me hable de ti y no me preste atención… por lo tanto, no te le acerques._** – Al decirme eso me mostré muy sorprendido.

- **_… ¿La… novia de… Horo Horo?_** – Quede un momento algo paralizado al oír esas palabras¿sería cierto eso?, lo más seguro era que si… y al final era lo que me temía. Ese pequeño momento pareció ser años en mi cabeza, no podía creerlo… ¿Por qué me dolía tanto el pecho?, me sentí muy mal en ese momento y había olvidado que Bason se encontraba a mi lado. Pero igual no tarde en responderle a esa tal Hikaru.

- **_… hm!, me tiene sin cuidado que seas su novia. No es mi culpa si él habla de mí contigo, yo no soy su amigo. Además, yo no soy quien se junta con él._** – Al decirle esto último me libere de su aferramiento a mi brazo, y me dispuse a seguir mi camino dándole la espalda.

- **_… Amo Ren…_** - dijo Bason por lo bajo, sin entender mucho lo que sucedía y se dispuso a seguirme como siempre.

La chica no respondió y siguió su camino… y yo el mío. Al llegar a la casa de Yoh, me recibió muy alegre como siempre y nos sentamos a charlar en el patio como siempre hacemos. En mi camino rumbo a lo de Yoh, no me quitaba las palabras de aquella chica… estaba muy destruido, ya nada podía negar de que aquel beso que había visto no era ninguna ilusión como había llegado a creer esta mañana, que tal vez… yo solo lo había imaginado, pero no fue así. Yoh se había percatado de que no me sentía bien, y fue por eso que me preguntó.

- **_… Dime Ren¿te ocurrió algo malo?... es obvio de que no estas de humor. Además, se te nota triste. Nunca te había visto así. _**– Me hablo preocupado.

- **_¿¡De qué hablas?, no me pasa nada!!... tsk! Que tontería… ¿yo triste?... es el colmo Yoh! … _**- le respondí algo alterado y pronto mire hacia un lado impidiendo verle a los ojos.

El se limito a no decirme nada más, y bajo la mirada algo serio. Como si supiera algo y no quisiera que me pusiera mal por si llegaba a confesarle algo. Bason al parecer se encontraba hablando con Amidamaru, sin intervenir con la conversación que teníamos Yoh y yo, a una distancia lejana. Para no molestarnos.

Yoh como siempre, intento animarme… era de venir eso de su parte, al ser tan buen amigo. Por algo lo considero mi amigo, y le vengo a ver… siempre se que puedo contar con él.

Siempre que me siento mal, contento, etc. Le vengo a ver de una manera como… inconsciente, sin darme cuenta. Al percatarme ya me encuentro en su casa… siempre fue así.

- **_…Y dime Ren¿Ya conoces a Hikaru? …_**- Me preguntó como algo natural, yo recordé el nombre y me sorprendí… ¿Acaso sería la misma persona?. De cualquier modo le hice saber como que no la conocía y no le respondí.

- **_... es una chica que al parecer siempre anda con Horo Horo, creo que es su novia. Siempre esta como alardeando… en fin, te comento las nuevas debido a que no te veía desde hace algunos días. ¿Qué te paso para que no te hayas presentado por aquí en estos últimos días, Ren?_** – me preguntó dirigiéndome la mirada.

- **_… Nada, solo que estuve algo ocupado._** – le mentí bajando la mirada.

Entonces si es la novia de Horo Horo, Yoh también lo ah mencionado. ¡Horo Horo IDIOTA¿Por qué demonios me beso entonces?!! Debe de pensar que soy un idiota… ¡Me las pagara!

Pero……………

Aún así…………………….. Me siento mal.

Fue en ese momento que coloque una mano en mi pecho al mismo tiempo que entristecía la mirada. Yoh me dirigió la mirada preocupado.

- **_… Ren¿estás bien?_**

-**_… C-claro que si,… ¡no me preguntes estupideces, Yoh! _**– le respondí al mismo tiempo que me levantaba, y pronto se escucho el hablar de alguien en la casa de Yoh… no era Anna ni Manta. Se escucho un: …" **_¡Yoh, ya estoy aquí!, Holaaaaaa!_**", al mismo tiempo que se reía. Era la vos de Horo Horo.

Al percatarme me sorprendí, y al ver que hizo acto de presencia ante nosotros, atrás de él se apareció esa chica nuevamente. La cual me dirigió una mirada fría… mientras se aferraba al brazo izquierdo de Horo Horo.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 2

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

**Notas:** Ahmm.. o.o, bueno ya expuse el cap 2 - se q aún estos caps son algo cortos, pero me gustan aún asi xD!!! espero les halla gustado n0n!, apenas pueda expondré el siguiente cap xD!!!!!!!! nos vemos y dejen reviews para saber q opinan o.ó

Ah y gracias a mi one-chan, y las demás q me dejaron reviews xD!! Naru-chan o.o nunca imagine q fuera mi fic el primero q hallas leido de Horo x Ren xD ;; me emocionas xD!! arigato n.n, y ya ves .. postee el siguiente cap XD no em pegues .-.

Bueno nos vemos , se cuidan xD

Ja nee! xD

Kiky-chan n0n


	3. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de Shaman King ni de sus personajes, solo me encargo de manejar los hilos en esta historia n.n

**Advertencia:** Shounen AiYaoi, No es muy fuerte, pero en fin.  
**Parejas:** Horo x Ren, Horo x Hikaru xD

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 3 "Miedo" **

Al entrar a la casa de Yoh, nunca imagine que esa persona se encontrara allí, me sorprendió bastante. Yoh estaba junto a Ren, al parecer estaban charlando pero al verme ambos se quedaron mirándome… Yoh me dirigió una sonrisa sentado en el suelo, como de costumbre… pero en cambio Ren, estaba parado y observando a Hikaru. Enseguida me dirigió la mirada a mí por un segundo, como si solo fuera de paso… para luego mirar a Yoh. Se le sonrió de una manera extraña y le palmo la cabeza amistosamente.

- **_… Bien Yoh, me regreso a casa. Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos…_** - pronto dejo de sonreír para irse caminando, pasando por mi lado sin dirigirme la mirada… sin saludarme. Su espíritu acompañante, Bason, lo siguió.

Yoh le saludo sin problemas, y luego me dirigió la mirada a mi… como interrogándome. Por un momento quede shokeado, y en silencio. Pero luego mire hacia atrás, buscando a Ren pero al parecer ya no estaba. Quise ir tras él pero Hikaru estaba aferrada a mi brazo y me lo impidió. La observe por un momento y luego le dirigí la mirada a Yoh. Este miro al suelo.

- **_… ¿No crees… que deberías hablar con… él?_** – Me dijo Yoh por lo bajo y yo no dije nada.

Por alguna razón, no sabía que hacer… me solté de Hikaru y me fui a buscar a Ren.

-**_… ¡¿A dónde vas Horo Horo, piensas ir tras él?!!... ¿¡¡Por qué te comportas así!!? _**

- **_… Déjame tranquilo… _**- Camine unos pasos.

- **_… ¡Si sigues así, dejare de ser tu novia¡¡Ya estoy harta!! _**–Me dijo en tono agresivo. Pero a mi me habían sorprendido sus palabras, a lo que me detuve y le dirigí la mirada.

- **_… ¿Qué dijiste,... Hikaru? _**

- **_… ¡Que dejare de ser tu novia! _**– Me amenazo.

- **_…Pero¿de qué estas hablando?... Tú no eres mi novia. Nunca lo fuisteis. _**

En ese momento ella quedo shokeada, pero esa era la verdad. Al parecer, ella decía que era mi novia… y yo para no lastimarla, no respondía. Pero esto había sido el colmo, impedirme ir tras alguien fue el colmo. Y más si se trataba de mi gran amigo. Mi querido Ren. La mire por unos segundos y me retire del lugar.

- **_… Horo… Horo… ¿por qué¿por qué me haces esto?... pensé de que me… querías. _**- Comenzó a derramar lágrimas, yo seguí mi camino… aún que me hubiera dolido oírla llorar.

Yoh al parecer intento calmar el ánimo de Hikaru, eso me hizo sentir algo de alivio. Pero tenía que dejarle las cosas en claro a Hikaru, por culpa de las cosas que ella decía los demás mal interpretaban. Y ahora lo más seguro era que la razón por la cual Ren me trataba con tanta frialdad era por Hikaru. Lo más seguro de seguro, ya que… aquella noche él me hablo de algo que me dejo pensando…

- **_… nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso,… ¡luego de haber besado a una chica!_** – Esas fueron sus palabras. ¿Luego de haber besado, a una… chica?, me pregunte.

El me dijo eso luego de que yo lo bese, pero si yo no había besado a ninguna chica. Eso fue lo que me sorprendió, tal vez él vio cuando Hikaru "me" beso aquella noche. "Ella", no yo. Andábamos medio ebrios esa noche, habíamos ido a un bar. Tomamos algunas copas, ella fue la que me pidió de favor que la acompañara… y yo como no puedo negarme ante una chica, la acompañe.

Luego de haber salido del lugar, me pidió de favor que la acompañara hasta la casa y yo accedí, nos fuimos riendo por pavadas en el camino… hasta que al estar cerca de su casa, ella "se despidió" por así decirlo, de mí con un beso. Ella me había besado repentinamente, y yo no pude reaccionar. Estuvimos así por un momento hasta que la aparté, no quería lastimarla ni nada… pero eso había sido repentino, aún para mí.

Siempre dije que deseaba tener una novia… hasta que conocí a Ren. Me agrado demasiado, nos llevábamos bien y a mí me gustaba fastidiarlo… el se molestaba y yo disfrutaba el verlo así. Pero dentro de todo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Es un buen chico, aún que aparente ser frío la mayor parte del tiempo.

Que problema estaba enfrentando en estos momentos, Ren estaba molesto conmigo. Pero eso acaso significaría de que… ¿siente algo por mí? O si no¿por qué se molestaría y actuaría fríamente con mi persona?

En cualquiera de los casos, sentía algo de miedo. ¿Miedo¿Acaso alguna vez sentí el miedo en esta manera? Pero era verdad, tenía miedo de que me odiara, miedo a que me hubiera visto esa noche cuando Hikaru me beso. Que desdicha, pensaba mientras caminaba algo angustiado por las calles buscando algún rastro de Ren.

Pasaron horas, busque por su casa… ya que él le había dicho a Yoh de que estaría allí, que tenía algo que hacer. Pero no estaba allí, era obvio que había inventado que tenía algo que hacer para irse de la casa de Yoh, era obvio que no quería verme. Me encontré con su espíritu acompañante quien también lo estaba buscando desesperadamente, estaba preocupado. El me dijo de que habían vuelto a su casa, pero que cuando llegaron, Ren le dijo a Bason de que se quedara con la hermana… ella estaba enferma según las palabras de Ren, y qué él supuestamente iría a buscar algunos medicamentos para ella. El tema era que según Bason… fue a ver a Jun, pero ella estaba más que perfecta. Ren le había mentido, y desde entonces no había regresado a la casa.

En ese momento me preocupe por Ren de una manera algo grave, a penas oí las palabras de Bason salí corriendo del lugar para localizarlo. Busque por muchos lugares pero sin rastros, comencé a desesperarme y a angustiarme. Cuando le encontrara le haría responsable de mis actos. Me pagaría por lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Se hicieron las 8 de la noche, y hacía frío. Yo no sentía mucho ese frío pero lo más seguro era que los demás si lo sintieran, yo en ese aspecto no soy tan vulnerable al frío y menos en esos momentos de correr abundante tiempo por las calles buscando a Ren. Es más, estaba agitado y cansado, y para colmo había comenzado a llover.

La lluvia lleno de agua las calles, las aceras estaban algo resbalosas… pero yo no me fije en esos detalles y seguí corriendo, buscando, etc.

En una de esas capte la imagen de Ren, estaba empapado por la lluvia nocturna y llevaba poca ropa. Debía de sentir frío ya que se había ido de la casa en la mañana y cuando eso no hacia frío, pero ahora el caso era diferente. En las noches el clima cambia rotundamente.

Ren comenzó a cruzar una calle, estaba a unos metros de distancia de mí… en la acera de en frente, y no se había percatado de mi presencia. Se lo veía triste, con la mirada perdida… casi no parpadeaba. Sentí alivio al verlo bien, o sea, me refiero a que lo pude hallar y no estaba herido ni nada por el estilo. Camine lentamente hacia él, él ya había comenzado a cruzar la acera… y se dirigía hacia la acera en la que yo estaba.

Pero algo que él no se había percatado estaba por atentar en contra de su vida, me refiero a que un auto estaba a punto de atropellarle… había cruzado con la luz en rojo y al parecer el coche no pensaba en detenerse. Es más, 2 x 3 alguien atenta contra la vida de Ren, por provenir de una familia rica e importante.

Al notar eso que él no, corrí lo más rápido que pude gritando su nombre y advirtiéndole del peligro pero él no se inmutaba, seguía caminando… al no oírme me preocupe. El auto estaba más y más cerca de atropellarle, corrí tan rápido como pude y logre alcanzarlo, lo empuje hacía la vereda de donde él venía y cayo al suelo de espaldas.

Cuando él se percato de lo que sucedía… el coche me había atropellado a mí en su lugar… me alegre de que por lo menos él se hallaba a salvo y que pude ayudarle a evitar ese gran peligro.

Sentí el gran impacto del auto en mi cuerpo, ese impulso me lanzo a varios metros de distancia y me estrelle contra el suelo cubierto por la lluvia, pude sentir algo de dolor en todo mi cuerpo, creo que tenía heridas por todos lados, no puedo asegurarlo ya que comencé a ver borroso… lo más seguro era de que estaba a punto de desmayarme y el dolor se hacia a menos.

De entre la oscuridad pude notar el rostro de Ren petrificado, me estaba observando, creo que sentía temor… lo último que recuerdo de ese momento es que la muchedumbre comenzó a gritar y a acercarse a donde yo me encontraba…

……. Luego todo ese sonido se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta que….

Ya no sentí nada………..

…Encontrándome finalmente en una oscuridad profunda.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 3

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

**Notas:** xDD!! hi again o,o ... Cómo andan? xD... bien? o.o eso espero n0n.. Hoy es 24/12 xDDD nocha buena , y bueno, desear Feliz Navidad por adelantado no es anda malo, asi que pss.. si de pro casualidad leen esto justo hoy, xD q lo dudo, igual dejo mis deseos de que lo pasen bien en estas fiestas o.ó... xD. En fin... los caps siguen siendo cortos ne mi opinión, este cap, es del puntod e vista de Horo como pueden ver... me parece lindo escribir un fic en el que se muestre ambos puntos de vista n-n... y bueno, más adelante habrán más caps de tristeza, pero tambien lindos y felices o-O... xD obvio. Y bue... ya vere cuando expongo el siguiente cap... espero les haya gustado y espero comentarios T-T...

Bueno eso xD, ya me voy yendo x0x... se cuidan n.n, gracias a los que se toman la moelstia de leer mi fic o.0...los kero -u-

Ja nee!, **Felices Fistas!!! xD**

**Kiky-chan** n-n!!


	4. Culpabilidad

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de Shaman King ni de sus personajes, solo me encargo de manejar los hilos en esta historia n.n

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai-Yaoi, No es muy fuerte, pero en fin.  
**Parejas:** Horo x Ren, Horo x Hikaru xD

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

Fic-Shaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 4 "Culpabilidad" **

Oscuridad fue lo que sentí… al ver a Horo Horo ser atropellado por un auto, que tendría que haberme atropellado a mí en lugar de él.

Me encontraba caminando por las calles, había huido de la casa… luego de haber visto a Horo Horo en la casa de Yoh. No pude soportar el hecho de verlo junto a su supuesta novia… me dio coraje. Mucha tristeza y rabia recorrieron mis venas, era de suponerse luego de aceptar que sentía algo por él, luego de confesarme a mi mismo de que sentía algo por Horo Horo… y no quería aceptarlo. Claro que no pienso decírselo a nadie, esto queda y muere conmigo… tampoco tengo ganas de que él se salga con la suya si llegara a enterarse. De cualquier forma no pienso meterme en la relación que mantiene con esa chica, ella lo dijo… yo no me acercare. Pero no por que me lo haya dicho ella, sino por que no pienso verles juntos. Me apartare de él permanentemente, no pienso volver a verle en mi vida. Aún que me duela, aún que… me cueste alejarme de él, quien también es mi amigo y no lo acepto por orgullo.

Mintiéndole a Bason, pude lograr salir de mi casa sin que siquiera él me siguiera, me encontré deambulando por las calles por horas, sin dejar de pensar por la situación que estaba pasando, en Horo Horo, en Hikaru, hasta en la sorpresiva actitud de Yoh al percatarse de mi condición.

En fin…

Luego de haber caminado horas, encontrándome en un estado grave de depresión… al no poder desahogarme con nadie, ni siquiera podía contarle estas cosas a Yoh ni a mi hermana por mi orgullo. Sería vergonzoso.

Mi mirada no mostraba expresión… solo vacío, tristeza entre otras cosas. La lluvia comenzó a caer en la oscuridad de la noche, y no me percataba hacia donde me dirigía… solo caminaba sin escuchar a nadie, ni a nada.

Al parecer cruce un semáforo en rojo sin dame cuenta, y cuando mi mirada mostró expresión nuevamente fue en un momento repentino, cuando impactándome contra la vereda fría y mojada mire al frente para ver que sucedió y veo a Horo Horo siendo atropellado por un auto que iba a bastante velocidad, y al ser de ese modo Horo Horo fue impulsado a varios metros del auto cayendo al suelo sin poder moverse.

En ese momento quede shokeado, sin poder moverme, y para colmo cuando vi el cuerpo de Horo Horo en la calle, él mostraba variedad de heridas y aún así el me miro y con dificultad me sonrió… como si estuviera contento de verme, para luego desmayarse. Ahí fue cuando mi cuerpo reacciono y se levanto del suelo para tomarse de la cabeza y comenzar a gritar sin parar, sentía mucha culpabilidad e impotencia. Si no hubiera sido tan despistado, él tal vez no estaría tirado en el suelo cubierto por la sangre de sus heridas.

Me desespere y grite su nombre, corrí a su lado y arrodillándome lo vi con grandes heridas, tenía una muy importante en la frente, pude notarla al ver la sangre fluyendo por debajo de su bincha. No sabía que hacer, la muchedumbre comenzó a acercarse y al parecer ya habían llamado a una ambulancia. Yo me encontraba muy preocupado al ver la condición de Horo Horo, gire su rostro hacia arriba y permanecía inconsciente, era de suponerse, mis ojos se humedecieron al verlo así y tocando su rostro me sentí culpable nuevamente. Me jure a mi mismo de que si se salvaba de esta, me contentaría con la relación que tuviera con esa chica y estaría siempre a su lado como un buen amigo. Por favor… ¡por favor!, dije una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Que por favor se pusiera bien… no quería perderle, eso no.

El griterío de las personas me puso más nervioso aún, por esa razón tome a Horo Horo… apoyándolo en mi hombro, y sujetando su cintura firmemente me lo lleve de ese lugar.

Mientras caminaba llevándome a Horo Horo, me preocupe por encontrar a Fausto rápidamente… temía por la salud de Horo Horo, por esa razón me apresure aún más.

Al llegar a lo de Yoh, le dije rápidamente que llamara a Fausto, que quería que estuviese ya mismo en la casa para atender a Horo Horo, que lamentablemente había sufrido un accidente. Yoh no dudo un momento para llamar a Fausto, y complacer mi pedido.

- **_…Otra cosa más Yoh…_** - le dije antes de que se fuera por la puerta, a lo que él se dio la vuelta para mirarme. -**_ … No le digas a nadie de que me encuentro aquí, solo tú y Fausto pueden saber de mi presencia, no quiero de que aparezca Pirika o los demás, o hasta incluso la novia de Horo Horo preocupada… por algo que fue culpa mía._** – me calle en ese momento para bajar la mirada llena de tristeza y culpabilidad.

- **_…hm, no te preocupes Ren… ya veras como se solucionara, todo saldrá bien._** –Dirigiéndome una sonrisa desde la puerta, como era de costumbre… siempre animando a los demás y mostrando su cálida y tranquila sonrisa sin preocupaciones. Le correspondí la sonrisa y eso me hizo quedar un poco más tranquilo.

Recosté a Horo Horo boca arriba en un futón, vende algunas de sus heridas y limpie lo que me fue posible de la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo. Quitándole la bincha de su frente, algunos de sus cabellos azules y mojados por la lluvia cayeron, dejándole unos hermosos mechones en el rostro. Me ruborice al verlo, pero pronto entristecí la mirada nuevamente y comencé a acariciarle el rostro… mostrándome preocupado.

También vende la herida de su frente momentáneamente hasta que apareciera Fausto para revisarla, y a las demás por igual. Me sentía tan mal, tan culpable como nunca en mi vida… no sabía como haría para disculparme con Horo Horo. Solo pedía que por favor estuviese bien. Hasta que comencé a hablarle en vos baja, aún que supiera perfectamente que al estar inconciente no me oiría.

- **_… Se que… no puedes oírme, Horo Horo. Pero… quería disculparme… fue mi culpa el que te… encuentres en estas condiciones… perdóname. Si te mejoras, juro por lo que más quieras… que haré lo que quieras, seré tú amigo cercano como solíamos ser… no me enfadare más contigo, no se, lo que quieras. Tú solo pídeme y yo haré lo que me pidas. _**

**_Por cierto, me entere de las nuevas noticias… y quiero que sepas de que me alegro mucho por ti, Horo Horo._** – baje la mirada lentamente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, aún que la verdad me doliera lo que le estaba confesando.

- **_De veras, Hikaru es perfecta para ti… es una linda chica. Y aún que me dijera que me apartara de ti… por que le tenía harta de que hablaras de mí para ella, yo quiero que estés feliz con ella. Tal vez sea mejor que me aparte de ustedes para que sean felices. En fin… más vale de que te recuperes, o sino jamás te lo perdonare. Deseo morir en estos momentos, no soporto verte así._** – guarde silencio para observarlo, se lo veía tan perfecto, parecía dormir… era una tentación verle recostado. Mi mirada se humedeció de vuelta, diciéndole por lo bajo un: "**_Te quiero… Horo Horo._**", me sentía mal al darme cuenta de que en verdad no estaba durmiendo, y que por el cambio se encontraba inconciente por la gravedad del accidente. Y todo por mí culpa, pensé que tal vez él estaría mejor si yo no existiera… ya que por mi culpa él se hallaba en ese estado. Quería morir, suicidarme…

Pronto Yoh me grito de que Fausto ya había llegado, eso marcaba mi salida de la habitación. Así de qué me despedí de Horo Horo… besándole en los labios, mientras algunas de mis lágrimas cayeron en su delicado rostro. Me aparte lentamente mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de mi rostro, no podía permitir de que me vieran así. Y antes de que entraran Fausto junto con Yoh a la habitación, se escucho una suave vos salir de los labios de Horo Horo.

- **_… Ren… yo… también… te… quiero…_** - Me dijo entre susurros… mientras mantenía sus bellos ojos cerrados, lo más seguro era que estuviera durmiendo… y que hablo dormido. Pero pareció ser una respuesta a lo último que le había dicho. De cualquier forma, me sorprendió bastante y mi rostro se volvió rojo.

Me levante del lugar, dejándole espacio a Fausto quien pronto entro a la habitación acompañado de Yoh. Enseguida se puso a trabajar en Horo Horo, y Yoh me dirigió la mirada.

- **_… No te preocupes Ren, Fausto es un experto. Dejara a Horo Horo como nuevo… ya lo veras. Pronto le estarás viendo comer como siempre jejeje._** – Me dijo mientras se sonreía.

- **_… Es verdad, Horo Horo se pondrá bien… por suerte no tiene fracturas._** – Dijo Fausto dirigiéndome una mirada de tranquilidad.

- **_… Si._** – les respondí a ambos, quienes trataban de animarme… y pronto me di la vuelta para marcharme. – **_Entonces lo dejo en tus manos, Fausto… cuídalo._**

El asintió y yo me dispuse a marcharme, pero antes de eso les dije que me disculparan y que cuando Horo Horo recobrara la conciencia… que le dijeran de mi parte que también me disculpara. Y así me marche del lugar, deseando que alguien me matara… para así desaparecer de este maldito mundo que me rodeaba. Para que así… ya nadie sufriera por mi culpa…

... O de última opción, me suicidaría.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 4

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

**Notas: **Bueno, aca vengo a exponer el cap 4 xD!!, aún son algo cortos T-T es que bueno, este fic lo hize hace ya bastante tiempo... Ahh... ando exausta, el curso de computación me exprime el cerebro y aún debo terminar el fic de Kouga x Bankotsu -.-UuU..

En fin, dejo saludos a todos, espero les haya gustado... no se asusten por Ren xD ya veran que ocurre... n-n , gracias a las chicas que dejan comentarios se los agradesco musho ;0;

Bueno ya me voy, cuidense y dejen reviews xD!!

Ja nee!

Kiky-chan.- º-º


	5. Desesperación

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de Shaman King ni de sus personajes, solo me encargo de manejar los hilos en esta historia n.n

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai-Yaoi, No es muy fuerte, pero en fin.  
**Parejas:** Horo x Ren, Horo x Hikaru xD

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

Fic-Shaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui… mejor reconocido como "Horo Horo", fui victima de un accidente de transito por salvar a la persona que me importaba.

**Cap. 5 "Desesperación" **

Los rayos del sol hicieron su aparición en la mañana, guiándolos hacia mi rostro mientras descansaba. Abrí los ojos como es de suponerse al sentir la incomodidad de la luz en mi rostro, y al hacerlo me percate de que todo mi cuerpo sufría, sufría por un inmenso dolor. Me senté con dificultad en donde me encontraba… para darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba vendado en la mayor parte, sentía mucha incomodidad.

Cuando fui a mirar en torno a la habitación, me doy cuenta de que Yoh reposaba a mi lado… dormía en un rincón del cuarto. Al darse cuenta de que ya me encontraba despierto él abrió los ojos y los cerro a continuación para sonreírme.

- **_… Entonces¿Cómo te encuentras Horo Horo¿Te duele el cuerpo?_** – me pregunto Yoh mientras se me acercaba.

- **_…ah, si. Eso creo… ¿Qué fue lo que paso con… Ren¿El esta Bien? O mejor dicho… ¿En dónde esta?_** – le pregunte preocupado.

- **_Jejejeje, no te preocupes Horo Horo, el esta bien… fue él mismo quien te trajo, estaba tan preocupado… te cargo hasta acá lo más rápido que le fue posible ayer en la noche para llamar a Fausto. Él se encargo bien de tus heridas¿no?_** –sonriéndome.

- **_… ah… bueno si. Entonces Ren esta bien, me alegro._** –respondí aliviado.

- **_Si, y luego de que te trajo se aseguro de que apareciera Fausto para luego marcharse tranquilo. Dijo que cuando recuperaras la conciencia te dijéramos de que lo disculparas, se sentía muy culpable por el accidente que habías sufrido… estaba muy deprimido._** –poniéndose serio.

Al oír esas palabras me sorprendí bastante, no pude responderle nada a Yoh… solo me dedique a mirar hacia un lado algo triste. Me levante con dificultad y le pregunte a Yoh si sabía en donde se hallaba Ren, a lo que me respondió que no tenía idea. Que solo se había ido, que suponía que se encontraría en su casa. Al oír su comentario me puse alguna de mis ropas, me calce etc. Y salí de la casa de Yoh para buscar a Ren.

Luego de salir de lo de Yoh, comencé a analizar las palabras de Ren. ¿Por qué se habría disculpado¿Se sentía deprimido y triste por… mí? Eso comenzó a intrigarme aún más.

Acelere el paso.

Mire por los alrededores si por casualidad le veía, pero no fue así. Empecé a preocuparme. Había recordado que Ren se encontró conmigo anoche mientras esperaba a Fausto, él estaba cuidándome y recordé que me había hablado… recordé gran parte de lo que me había dicho. Entre cosas había dicho que deseaba morirse¿sería eso verdad?, por qué él sería capaz de matarse si se sintiera muy deprimido. Y él estaba bastante deprimido según Yoh, yo lo pude sentir deprimido mientras estaba a su lado.

Me desespere al pensar en esas cosas, me preocupe por él y comencé a correr como pude rumbo a su casa. Al llegar golpee la puerta con fuerza una y otra vez, pero nadie respondió. Encontré una nota en la puerta la cual decía: "En estos momentos nos encontramos en un viaje de negocios". Caí sentado de espaldas en el suelo, estaba shokeado… ¿Ren se habría ido también? Me sentí destrozado.

Mientras intentaba reflexionar las cosas, vi a Bason que salía de la casa… al parecer estaba cuidándola. Le pregunte por Ren, a lo que me respondió de que había salido a dar una caminata, y le había dicho que se quedara a vigilar la casa. Al enterarme me levante y salí corriendo para buscarlo. Pasaron horas y la lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Corriendo por el camino me tropecé con alguien, se trataba de Hikaru y se encontraba empapada por la lluvia. Al reconocerme se lanzo hacía mí para abrazarme. Yo estaba muy ocupado como para hablar con ella, así que le pedí que me dejara ir… era importante.

- **_…Piensas ir tras él… de nuevo¿no es así?_** –me pregunto a la vez que mostró tristeza en sus ojos.

- **_Escucha, no quiero lastimarte, pero es importante que me valla. Déjame ir._** –pidiéndole que dejara de abrazarme, pero no me hizo caso y comenzó a llorar. Algo que no soporto es ver a alguien derramar lágrimas. Y más si se trata de una mujer. Por lo tanto le correspondí el abrazo por un momento hasta que dejara de llorar.

- **_… Horo… Horo…te ves muy atractivo mojado por… la lluvia._** - me hablo por lo bajo y levanto su mirada cubierta de lágrimas. Al decirme esas palabras me ruborice.

Le sonreí para que ella también lo hiciera, pero al ser tierno con ella lo que conseguí fue que me besara nuevamente. Quede shokeado, aún más que la primera vez que me beso, esta vez ninguno de los dos estaba ebrio. Intente lentamente que me dejara, pero al haber tomado esa acción, ella se puso más agresiva y me arrincono contra un muro que se encontraba cerca de nosotros. El impacto contra este hizo que me quejara debido a mis heridas.

-**_ … Hi… Ka… ru…, Es… pera…_** - intente hablarle mientras me besaba. Pero tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal, ella ya se encontraba llorando. Y al no corresponderle el beso siguió derramando lágrimas. Me sentí mal por ella, no era una mala chica… solo que yo… no sentía lo mismo que ella. No sentía por ella… lo que sí sentía por Ren.

En ese momento le correspondí el beso, me deje llevar solo por el hecho… de que me imagine que era Ren y no Hikaru, aquel que me besaba.

Pude sentir como su lengua penetraba en mi boca, yo hice lo mismo y el beso se convirtió en algo más profundo. Pronto cambie de lugar con ella y ahora era yo quien la arrinconaba contra el muro. Pude sentir su agitación por mí, sus gemidos, ella disfrutaba de mi beso… pero en lo único que yo podía pensar era en Ren. Me lo imaginaba besándolo, que él me correspondiera como lo hacía Hikaru, emití un gemido al imaginarme las cosas que pasaban por mi mente… ella coloco sus brazos en torno a mi nuca y cuello. Una de mis manos se coloco contra la pared, mientras de que la otra sujetaba su cintura, y luego deje de besarla en los labios para besarla en el cuello.

Ella estaba perdiendo el control por lo que yo le hacia, no dejaba de abrazarme y de suspirar, yo en parte también estaba perdiendo el control en mi mente.

Deje de besarla y la aparte de mí al darme cuenta de que eso que hacía no estaba bien, estaba mal besarla pensando en otra persona. Si ella lo supiera se pondría mal, por Dios… ya era bastante grandecito para darme cuenta de las cosas. Pero aún así, no pude controlarme… y perdí el control en un principio. Estoy seguro de que si hubiera sido Ren, yo no me hubiera podido detener, todavía tengo cosas que aprender de la vida.

- **_… ¿Qué ocurre… Horo Horo? _**– me pregunto algo agitada.

- **_… Esto que estoy haciendo… no esta bien. _**– me apoye contra el muro. A lo que ella me arrincono nuevamente.

- **_… ¿Por qué dices eso?... _**–se acerco a mis labios para besarme nuevamente, pero se lo impedí.

- **_… ya te correspondí una vez, no pienso volver a hacerlo. Solo te di el gusto, Hikaru. _**– me aparte de ella y camine unos pasos. –**_... ah anochecido, ya es tarde deberías volver a tu casa, yo también debo irme._**

Como iba a imaginarme de que alguien había presenciado la escena, al mirar hacia el frente pude ver a Ren inmovilizado a más o menos unos diez metros de distancia. Quede shokeado mirándolo. No supe como reaccionar, solo me quede observándolo y viendo su mirada llena de cuestionamiento y sorpresa, una mirada de angustia.

Me decidí a caminar rumbo a él, pero él salió huyendo. A lo que me sorprendí y grite su nombre en vos alta para luego perseguirlo.

- **_… ¡¡REN, ESPERA!!_** –corrí tras él.

- **_… ¡¡Qué quieres¡¡Déjame en paz¡¡Estoy ocupado, debo irme!!_** –me respondió mientras corría sin mirar hacia atrás.

- **_…¡¡NO MIENTAS¡¡DETENTE, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!!_**

- **_…¡¡No quiero¡¡ALEJATE Y NO ME PERSIGAS!!_** –tras decirme eso, salto a un techo de un salto y se perdió de mi vista.

No fue por mucho tiempo ya que yo hice lo mismo y lo capte enseguida, él seguía huyendo de mí y no se detenía por nada. Luego de tanta corrida nos encontramos en una especie de casa abandonada. Allí fue cuando lo vi meterse en ella, debió haber pensado que no lo descubriría. Pero no fue así, y yo también entre en la casa para ubicarlo.

Al entrar en la casa, no hice contacto visual con él, lo más seguro era que se hubiera escondido así que empecé a buscarlo.

Luego de tanta búsqueda pude oír unos pasos que intentaban huir desde un cuarto oscuro, al ver su figura, rápidamente corrí hacia él y lo sostuve fuertemente.

- **_…¡¡SUELTAME HORO HORO¿¡¡ERES IDIOTA¡¿QUÉ QUIERES PROBAR CON ESTO?! … ¡¡DEJAME!!_** –intentando liberarse de mis brazos.

- **_…¡¡YA DETENTE REN!! SABES QUE NO PUEDES HUIR CADA VES QUE ME VEAS¡¡ya ríndete!!_** –le dije agresivamente mientras lo arrincone contra la pared del cuarto.

- **_… ¡tsk! … ahh!!... ¡¡déjame!!... ¡¡no quiero verte!!…_** - me dijo mientras me mostró una mirada cubierta por las lágrimas, lo cual hizo que me sorprendiera.

En ese momento me dolió mucho el pecho, no pude soportar ver a Ren llorando, fue algo que me partió el alma. Al verlo así, lo único que me paso por la cabeza fue aliviar mi dolor… y el suyo. Por lo que violentamente lo abracé fuertemente contra mi cuerpo y lo bese.

- **_… hhmmp!... Ho… ro… Horo…mmhh!!..._** – se dirigió a mí en un tono sorpresivo por haberlo besado repentinamente, también junto con eso emitió un gemido sorpresivo.

Luego de días desde el beso que le había dado aquella noche, pude volver a sentir la sensación de sus labios, por fin lo tenía en mis brazos… y no pensaba dejarlo escapar. Sentí una desesperación incontrolable y emití sonidos de placer al besarlo mientras sentía su tibio cuerpo contra el mió, al principio se negaba a corresponderme pero luego de algunos segundos me correspondió y abrió más su boca. Por lo que yo penetre con mi lengua en ella y él también hizo lo mismo.

Tal vez fue muy egoísta el querer aliviar mi dolor apoderándome de Ren, pero también lo hacía por él, y por lo que pude notar, él… no se quejo.

Ren seguía derramando lágrimas mientras me besaba y junto con ellas gemidos, por lo que parecía de qué lo estaba disfrutando. Yo estaba perdiendo el control por completo y estaba seguro de que no podría detenerme si él seguía correspondiéndome como lo estaba haciendo, es más, creo de que se me estaba entregando.

Placer, era lo que podía sentir. Sin dejarlo escapar, lo arrincone aún más contra la pared… sujetando sus manos, sus brazos.

Hasta que luego de unos minutos, caímos rendidos al suelo… ya era demasiado tarde.

Ahora nada podía impedir que no pasara algo entre nosotros…

… era imposible de que algo evitara que hiciera mío… a Ren.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 5

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

**Notas: **Bueno dejo siguiente cap xD!!! ya que mi niña Naru me pidió, ya crei q se habian olvidado de mi baaaaaaaaka fic -.-U

En fin... ya paso algo con Hikaru y Horo ahi .-. see... y bue también con Ren xD muajajajajaa!!!! Ya eso... Por fin termine el curso de PC, empeze con los estudios, estoy exausta X-x me mata la UTU, es donde voy a estudiar por las dudas xD. Ahh... no eh tenido tiempo ni de pensar en la continuación del fic de Kouga x Bankotsu T-T morire! x0x!!

Dejo saludos a mis niñas n-n, arigato por dejar reviews T-T , las keruuuuu ;0; . Y bue, nos vemos, se cuidan y nu se o.o dejen comentarios, criticas lo q sea, así me mejoro xD!

Ja nee!

Kiky-chan.- º-º


	6. Confesión

**Disclaimer**: No soy propietaria de Shaman King ni de sus personajes, solo me encargo de manejar los hilos en esta historia n.n

**Advertencia: **Shounen Ai-Yaoi, No es muy fuerte, pero en fin.

**Parejas:** Horo x Ren, Horo x Hikaru xD

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos?, me pregunte.

Horo Horo estaba apoderándose de mi ser, de mi cuerpo, y yo… estaba cayendo rendido ante él.

**Cap. 6 "Confesión"**

Rebobinando un poco en el tiempo voy a contar como fue que llegamos a esto.

Luego de que me fui de la casa de Yoh Asakura, dejando a Horo Horo seguro en ella. Me dispuse a caminar sin rumbo nuevamente. En lo único que pensaba era en la muerte, me sentía tan culpable de haberle causado ese gran daño a Horo Horo que hasta pensé en suicidarme… y era lo que pensaba hacer.

Caminando por horas en la noche decidí por lo menos ir a mi casa y ver por última vez a mi hermana, mis padres, etc. Bason no importaba mucho… ya que si pensaba suicidarme y morir… le vería de cualquier modo. Cuando llegue, Bason me recibió preocupado, estaba contento de verme.

- **_… ¿En dónde se había metido amo Ren?, estábamos muy preocupados por usted._** – me dirigió la palabra Bason y enseguida se apareció mi hermana detrás de él.

- **_…¿EN DÓNDE DIABLOS TE HABIAS METIDO REN?!!_** -dándome una bofetada… Jun estaba realmente molesta. - **_… ¡¡¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti tonto, Bason me contó de tu gran mentira… ¿Por qué razón mentiste?? Si deseabas estar solo simplemente nos lo hubieras dicho y ya._**

- **_… yoo… lo siento, hermana._** – le respondí algo apenado, con la marca de la bofetada de mi hermana en la mejilla izquierda.

Al verlos me sentí un idiota, estaban tan preocupados por mí y yo solo me preocupaba de mí mismo. Que egoísmo tan grande el mío, me sentí muy avergonzado… pero no podía dejar de pensar en Horo Horo. Esa noche lo pase en mi casa, me acosté apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontré en la sala con mi hermana.

- **_…A Ren!... te estaba buscando._**

- **_… ¿Qué ocurre, hermana? – _**le pregunte con una mirada interrogativa.

- **_… Escucha, nuestros padres tienen que hacer un viaje de negocios y me pidieron que los acompañara. Por esa razón estaremos unos días ausentes por acá, pero yo se de que tú no tendrás ningún problema con eso, verdad Ren?_** –mostrándome una sonrisa amorosa.

- **_… eh… sí. Claro, no hay problema hermana._**

- **_… cualquier cosa ya sabes como ubicarnos, nos iremos en una hora más o menos._**

- **_… esta bien. Yo estaba a punto de salir a caminar… así que nos veremos cuando regresen._**

- **_Bueno, entonces ya me despido de ti, hermanito._** –Sonriéndome se me acerco y beso mi mejilla muy dulcemente. Yo me avergoncé.

- **_…AAhh¡¿Qué haces hermana¡¡Ya no soy un bebe!!_** – mostrando mi rostro completamente rojo.

- **_¿Te molesta que tu hermana mayor se despida de ti con un beso?, ya se que ya eres un muchachito grande._** –sonriéndose nuevamente cerro sus ojos alegremente y luego se marcho.

Yo me quede callado mientras ella se dirigía hacia otra parte de la casa, seguí avergonzado por el beso que me había dado… hasta que finalmente salí de la casa.

Caminando se pasaron las horas, y en todo ese rato solo pensé en Horo Horo. Me pregunte si ya se encontraba bien… estaba preocupado aún por su seguridad. Me avergoncé de las cosas que le había dicho la noche anterior, y esperaba de que no me hubiera escuchado… él estaba inconsciente, así de que no tengo por que preocuparme. Pensé.

La lluvia hizo su aparición en la noche nuevamente como lo había hecho la noche anterior, y eso me trajo mucha tristeza. La lluvia había hecho que recordara aquel accidente, y a Horo Horo sacrificándose por mi seguridad. Mi mirada se humedeció al pensarlo nuevamente y tuve ganas de verle… así que sin darme cuenta me dirigía a la casa de Yoh, pensaba pasar disimuladamente… como si solo fuera a ver a Yoh. Para ver si él todavía se encontraba allí.

Que me iba a imaginar yo que mientras caminaba, me encontraría con Horo Horo en el camino. El problema fue que cuando lo vi, él se encontraba besando a esa chica Hikaru… la estaba como acosando contra un muro. Estaban a unos diez metros de distancia aproximadamente de mí, me encontré en un espacio completamente oscuro y vacío, del cual no pude escapar.

Estaba shokeado y me sentí muy mal, no podía moverme… estaba paralizado. Pero si supuestamente era su novia no tenía por que estar tan sorprendido, aún así me afecto nuevamente. Yo estaba tan preocupado por él, quería ir a verle para saber si ya se encontraba mejor… y al parecer estaba más que mejor.

Yo seguía shokeado y derramando algunas lágrimas cuando él se percato de mi presencia, me miro sorprendido y él también se quedo inmóvil.

Al darme cuenta di un paso hacia atrás, El había comenzado a caminar en dirección hacia donde yo me encontraba… así que me di la vuelta y salí huyendo sin mirar hacia atrás.

Al haber huido del lugar, pude escuchar como Horo Horo grito mi nombre y me dijo que esperara mientras me perseguía, yo le respondí que me dejara tranquilo y seguí corriendo pensando como podía despistarlo.

En ese momento salte a un techo y trate de perderlo, pero al parecer él seguía tras mi rastro. Mientras corría vi una casa que al parecer estaba abandonada y pensé que si me escondía allí él quizás no se diera cuenta y siguiera de largo.

Entrando a la casa rápidamente me escondí en un cuarto oscuro, esperando de que él no me encontrara, lograba escuchar sus pisadas, sabía de que me encontraba en el interior de la casa, escuchaba sus corridas. Cuando me pareció no escuchar nada, ningún ruido, ninguna pisada, me decidí a salir del cuarto… pero cuando lo hice él se apareció repentinamente y me agarro del brazo antes de que pudiera escapar nuevamente.

- **_¡¡SUELTAME¡¡HORO HORO QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO,¡¡¡¿¿QUE QUIERES PROBAR CON ESTO¿¿¡¡ERES IDIOTA¡¡DEJAME!! _**– intentando liberarme de él.

- **_…¡¡YA DETENTE REN!! SABES QUE NO PUEDES HUIR CADA VES QUE ME VEAS¡¡ya ríndete!!_** – me dijo agresivamente arrinconándome contra la pared.

- **_… ¡tsk! … ahh!!... ¡¡déjame!!... ¡¡no quiero verte!!…_** - le dije levantando el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, no quería que me viera llorar como lo estaba haciendo.

En ese momento Horo Horo mostró una mirada llena de sorpresa al verme así, y luego se lo veía como mal, triste y desesperado. No pasaron unos segundos para que él repentinamente me abrazara contra su cuerpo fuertemente y me besara. Yo me sorprendí bastante e intente alejarlo de mí… pero fue imposible.

- **_… hhmmp!... Ho… ro… Horo…mmhh!!..._** – le nombre shokeado mientras me besaba.

Él estaba agarrándome ahora los brazos contra la pared, su beso era violento, yo podía sentir su cuerpo tibio y húmedo por la lluvia contra el mío. Sus dulces, suaves y húmedos mechones azulados acariciaban mi rostro mientras me besaba, que sensación sentía en ese momento… estaba perdiendo la batalla contra él. Yo me encontraba aún derramando lágrimas y produciendo gemidos al estar siendo acosado por él mientras me seguía besando, quien no me dejaba ir a ningún lado.

Finalmente me rendí ante él, le correspondí el beso sin darme cuenta, deje que me tomara… no pasaron 2 o 3 segundos para que él ya se hubiera posesionado de mi boca, pude sentir su suave lengua penetrando en ella y comencé a seguirle el juego… haciendo lo mismo. Él también emitía sonidos de placer mientras me besaba, eso hacia de que me emocionara y me pusiera nervioso. Mi corazón latía sin parar, al estar tan cerca de él, al estar presionado contra su cuerpo… también podía sentir su corazón como palpitaba fuertemente.

No podía más, ahora él se encontraba besando mi cuello sensualmente, me estaba volviendo loco, perdí el control de mi cuerpo y caí al suelo rendido. Él cayo conmigo, me siguió el movimiento arrinconándome en el suelo.

No sabía que hacer, solo se que me le estaba entregando… él perfectamente podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo si así lo deseaba, al dejar de besarme por un momento me dirigió la mirada bien de cerca… se encontraba encima de mi sosteniendo mi cuerpo, yo sosteniéndome de su remera mojada le dirigí la mirada por igual… mi rostro estaba rojo.

- **_… esto… que hacemos… no… esta bien, Horo… Horo_**… - le dije suavemente por lo bajo.

- **_… ¿por qué… lo dices Ren¿No me deseas?_** – diciéndome esto con una mirada que me volvía loco, una mirada tan penetrante y tentadora, provocativa… que no podía resistir.

- **_… ahh…, no quiero… verte. Déjame y vete… no es el momento para estas cosas, De…tente… por favor Horo Horo…_** - Le mentí girando mi rostro hacia un lado.

En ese momento él mostró una sonrisa provocativa y acerco su rostro aún más al mío, tomando mi rostro lo giro hacia donde el suyo estaba para verme, al encontrarme con su mirada quede muy apenado, me sentía vulnerable.

- **_… si no deseabas verme… entonces ¿por qué… correspondiste mi beso¿Por qué demuestras placer en tu mirada¿Por qué te me estas… entregando?_** – volviendo así a besarme.

- **_… noo…, no es lo que tú… piensas…. Mmmhh!... espe…ra…_** - intente responderle mentiras, la verdad es que lo deseaba. "No, no me mires así", me decía a mí mismo mientras él me miraba.

- **_… ¿Qué es lo que yo… pienso entonces?_** – volviendo a mirarme de cerca.

- **_… Tu… novia. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto… a tu novia?_** – le dije mientras gire mi rostro hacia un lado nuevamente.

- **_… ella no es mi novia, Ren. Nunca lo fue. Esos besos que viste por casualidad fueron errores… mal interpretaste._** –me dijo.

- **_… ehh??_** – me mostré shokeado¿De qué estaba hablando él?

- **_… la primera vez, ella fue la que me había besado y estábamos ebrios… pero yo la aparte de mí. Y la segunda, también fue así… solo que no estábamos ebrios. ¿Quieres saber por qué le correspondí a la segunda?_** – acercando sus labios en los míos. -**_ … Por qué me imagine que te estaba besando a ti, y no a ella._**

En ese momento mi cara era toda roja¿Sería verdad las cosas que me estaba confesando?, de cualquier forma… me sentí feliz y cerré los ojos de alivio.

- **_… Siempre te quise a ti, Ren… no puedo quitarte de mi mente. Sabes que te quiero y tú también me quieres, ya lo se. Tú me lo dijiste la noche anterior, "Te quiero… Horo Horo"¿Ya lo olvidaste? … _**

- **_… Habrás soñado eso¿Cómo podría quererte?_** – apenándome impedía verlo.

Sabes que miento ¿No es así?, lo demuestras con esa sonrisa pícara, pensé. Mi orgullo siempre estaba en toda ocasión, en estos momentos me gustaría dejarlo de lado, pero para que eso suceda él debe tomarme… y yo rendirme ante él. ¿Acaso esta probándome?

- **_… hm!... siempre tan frío conmigo, Ren. Yo se que me quieres, deja de negarlo y confiésalo… De cualquier forma me dijiste que si yo me salvaba de aquel accidente, tú harías lo que yo quisiera… ¿o no? Escuche lo que me decías esa noche, no creas de que soy tan débil… ese accidente solo me dejo durmiendo por un rato._**

- **_… Ah, yo… ¿Realmente no habrás soñado todo eso, de cualquier forma no te hagas el fuerte¡ese choque te dejo inconsciente y lo sabes¡Pudiste morir! IDIOTA _**–mostrando síntomas de enfado al oírlo, le golpee en el estómago a lo que él se quejo agarrándose y cayéndose a un lado.

- **_..Aaahh!!!... tsk!... _**–agarrándose el estómago.

- **_..Ah! p-perdón Horo Horo¿¡Estas bien!? _**–me acerque y le quite los brazos del estomago para fijarme. – **_¿¡Ves¿¡Ves como no te encuentras bien¡¡Tonto!!_**

- **_…qq…..q…. acaso… ¿estas preocupado… por mí? _**–dirigiéndome una mirada provocativa junto a una sonrisa.

- **_…. ¡IDIOTA! _**–le dije avergonzado y me di la vuelta. - **_… ¿Por qué… tuviste que arriesgarte de esa manera… por… mí? … ¡¡TE ODIO!! _**

- **_… si me odias, entonces ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?... _**–arrodillándose se me acerco nuevamente para girarme el rostro hacia él. -**_ … si me odiaras, no estarías llorando… como lo haces ahora. _**

Al decirme eso llore aún más, él me quito las lagrimas de los ojos mientras acariciaba mi rostro. Que bella mirada me estaba enseñando, yo toque sus delicados cabellos y le quite la bincha de su frente… y así él se me acerco al punto de rozarme sus labios con los míos.

- **_… Te amo, Ren… y tú lo sabes. Haría lo que fuera para verte sano y salvo, aún a costa de mi propia vida._** - sacándose la remera que llevaba puesta, me enseño su físico y coloco mi mano derecha en su abdomen. - **_… este golpe, lo llevo con gusto, Ren. Ya no te sientas mal, y no me pidas disculpas como lo has hecho anteriormente._**

- **_… ¡¡¡SOS IDIOTA DE SEGURO!!!_** –le grite avergonzado mientras él se reía.

- **_… Puede ser, pero tú me corresponderás… como lo prometiste._** – Enseguida se me acerco para besarme nuevamente.

Yo le correspondí, y él me recostó en el suelo… estaba frío. Comencé a temblar, pero era más que nada de nervios, él me estaba quitando la ropa mientras me besaba… y también se quito parte de su ropa para colocarla en el suelo. Luego de eso el me abrazo y me arrimó a ese lugar, lo mire profundamente y él hizo lo mismo.

- **_… dime… que me amas… yo se que lo sientes igual que yo…_** - me dijo suavemente al oído mientras yo me ruborizaba.

- **_…ahh… yo… Te amo… Horo Horo…_** - le respondí con miedo y él se arrimó para besarme apasionadamente.

Sintiendo el aroma de tu pelo en mi rostro mientras te correspondía el beso, fue embriagante y acogedor. Sabías que te amaba por igual, lo demostraste con esa sonrisa tuya tan confiada, te das cuenta cuando te miento.

Parece que te encantara verme así como lo estoy ahora. Te gusta llevarme la contra y salir ganando… siempre fue así, y ahora me estabas haciendo tuyo. Yo me entregue a ti sin dudarlo, podía sentir tu cuerpo cálido presionado contra el mío, sentir el latir acelerado de tu corazón. Me volvías loco, Horo Horo quisiera detener el tiempo contigo a mi lado… que nadie venga a molestarnos nunca, no quiero pensar en nadie más que en ti.

Te abrase, tú me besaste y tomaste mis manos juntas al suelo… no dejabas que tomara muchas acciones, tú hacías la mayoría. Luego comenzaste a temblar, podía sentirte, nunca te había visto temblar en mi vida. Abrase tu rostro intentando calmarte, tal vez tú también sentías frío… esa noche hacía frío.

No es necesario explicar que sucedió después, era algo obvio. Esa noche fue maravillosa… y yo jamás la voy a olvidar. Horo Horo… espero que tú tampoco.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 6

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

**Notas:** Dejo siguiente cap por pedidios, gracias por los comentarios xD!

Supongo q un cap algo loco, xD bueno me voy yendo, pondré el sig. cuando pueda , sigan posteando lendo ;.;

Ja nee! xD

**Kiky-chan.-**


	7. Enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de Shaman King ni de sus personajes, solo me encargo de manejar los hilos en esta historia n.n

**Advertencia**: Shounen Ai-Yaoi, No es muy fuerte, pero en fin.

**Parejas:** Horo x Ren, Horo x Hikaru xD

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 7 "Enfrentamiento" **

Desde aquella noche que la pase con Ren han pasado 3 días… que no lo e vuelto a ver.

¿Qué le pasa? Le eh llamado y no responde mis llamadas, tampoco mis mensajes. También eh ido a lo de Yoh por si lo veía allí, pero nada. Él tampoco sabía nada de él, que raro… Ren siempre viene a ver a Yoh.

A mí también me iba a ver antes de todo esto que ha pasado, pero desde aquella noche no se ha vuelto a saber nada de él. No lo entiendo, creí de que ya había aclarado sus dudas, le explique todo con detalle en respecto a lo de Hikaru, supuestamente tendría que venir a verme como lo hacía antes… como lo hacía cuando nos llevábamos bien. No logro entenderlo del todo aún, pero si entiendo la mayoría. ¿Y si se arrepintió de lo sucedido entre nosotros?, no lo creo… se de que él me quiere.

De cualquier forma esto ya me esta colmando la paciencia, y no soporto no saber nada de él, más vale de que de la cara de una vez por todas o me volveré loco.

Eran las dos y pico de la tarde y me dirigí a mi habitación para llamar por teléfono, obviamente pensaba llamar a Ren nuevamente.

Dizque su numero y me dispuse a esperar a que contestara… los tonos seguían y seguían, yo me estaba molestando.

- **_… Vamos Ren,… ¿Por qué no respondes?…_** - susurre algo molesto. Al momento escuche algo y me sorprendí.

- **_… _Hola**

- **_¡¡Ren!! Ya era ho---… ¿ah_**? – me sorprendí al oír lo que seguía…

- **…te has comunicado con Ren Tao, en este momento no me encuentro… déjame un mensaje y te responderé cuando pueda.** –Piii----- -Sonando la señal al haber terminado de hablar la contestadora.

- **_…ChiKusooo…._** – Pensé molesto y me mantuve con el tubo en el oído.

- _**… **(Suspire)**… Ren, sé que estas allí… no estas en ningún viaje ni nada por el estilo así que ¿por qué no respondes?... contesta Ren¡anda¿Acaso piensas olvidar todo lo que sucedió? ….**_

Nadie respondió, Ren no respondió… y estaba seguro de que se encontraba allí. Entonces… ¿Por qué no quería responderme?

- **_…Ren,… si no respondes te juro de que me volveré loco y soy capaz de cualquier cosa… ¿Por qué no has respondido mis llamadas ni mis mensajes? Tampoco has venido a verme, ni a Yoh tampoco… ¿Qué te pasa? Escucha… también pase por tu casa ayer y_** **_no me abriste la puerta, es imposible de que te halla tragado la tierra Ren¡así que responde de una maldita vez¡No puedes pretender que nada pasó¡Ren!... Ya me veras de nuevo… eso te lo puedo asegurar._** -Y con esa última frase colgué el teléfono.

Me encontraba furioso al volver tenido que llamarle y no me hubiera respondido¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente?

Como sea, me recosté en mi cama y mirando hacía arriba no dejé de pensar en la situación.

Pasaron horas, hasta que me levante de un salto y me dirigí a la salida de mi casa. Me dije a mí mismo que tenía que hablar con él personalmente… tenía que verle. Así que me fui corriendo hasta su casa. Era de noche, las noches me hacia recordarle aún más y por lo tanto acelere el paso hasta su casa.

Al llegar golpee la puerta fuertemente pero nadie me respondió, por lo que comencé a gritar…

-**_…¡¡¡REEEN¡¡ABREME LA MALDITA PUERTA¡NO TE QUIERAS PASAR DE LISTO CONMIGO NO PUEDES ENGAÑARME¡¡VAMOS!! _**–era ya algo tarde en la noche tal vez él ya se encontrara durmiendo, pero eso no era excusa, y más razón para mí… tenía que encontrarse sí o sí en la casa.

Le seguí gritando y golpeando la puerta con fuerza pero nadie me abrió, repentinamente me cayó agua del cielo… "**_¿¡Qué mierda pasa!?_**" dije furioso, al parecer una señora me había tirado un balde con agua desde su casa… a unos pisos arriba mío, me dijo de que yo estaba haciendo mucho barullo y me pidió de que me callara. La mire de reojo molesto y no le respondí… me encontraba empapado¡¡Qué demonios, últimamente me he mojado mucho¿El mundo tenía algo en contra de mí?

En fin…

Al ver que Ren no me habría, me decidí a entrar en su casa por una ventana. Al estar dentro… no le vi… pero escuche el sonido del lluvero, alguien estaba en el baño dándose una ducha. Imagine que sería él… así de que fui hasta allá.

Al mirar pude ver una silueta, era la de Ren… al estar seguro que era él entre como si nada, bastante furioso.

- **_…¡¡REN!!_** –le grite mientras me dirigía hacia él.

- **_… ¿¡Ah!? HORO HORO ¿¡QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO ACA¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO IDIOTA!!_** – me grito avergonzado y algo enojado mientras rápidamente tomo una toalla y la coloco en su cintura, cubriéndose.

- **_… ¡VINE A VERTE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS PARA HABLAR CONTIGO¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA REN?!_** –le grite tomándolo de los brazos y arrinconándolo contra los azulejos del baño.

- **_… ¡Déjame Horo Horo!... ¿hm?... ¿Por qué… estas mojado?_** –lo dijo curiosamente con un rubor en las mejillas.

-**_… ¡Eso no viene al caso¡Tu vecina me tiro un balde de agua al estar gritando en tu puerta de que me abrieras¿Por qué no me abrías?!! _**

- **_… ¿Acaso no me ves?... estoy ocupado ¬¬_** - me respondió en tono burlón.

- **_… ¡Y por qué no me respondías las llamadas o mensajes¿Por qué no ibas a verme¡Me eh comportado como un psicópata sin ti en estos últimos tres días¡MALDITA SEA REN!_** –mostrándole mi enojo cerré los ojos girando el rostro hacia un lado.

- **_…Horo Horo… yoo… _**-mostrándose ruborizado miro hacia un lado. - **_… tenía… miedo… lo que sucedió, no tendría que… haber pasado. _**- me dijo en un tono temeroso y yo me sorprendí y enseguida le dirigí la mirada.

-**_… ¿Qué dijiste?... ¡Vamos repítelo¡Esa noche no me dijiste que no, Ren! _**

- **_……_** -no me respondió y miro hacia abajo.

- **_… ¡Tsk!... ¡Ven acá! _**–Tomándolo del brazo comencé a guiarlo fuera del baño.

- **_…Horo Horo¿Qué haces¿¡A dónde me llevas!? _**

Sin responderle me dirigí hasta tu habitación y violentamente lo tire hacia su cama, él callo de espaldas en ella y en un acto sorpresivo se levanto con los brazos un poco mientras me miraba shokeado. Yo no le deje levantarse y me coloque encima de él sujetándolo de los brazos para que no se moviera de allí.

- **_…Horo…Ho… ro… tú,… ¡¿Qué vas a hacer¡Déjame! _**–me miraba avergonzado.

- **_… Ren…_** **_¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decir eso?!_** – mostrándole una mirada molesta le bese repentinamente haciendo de que apoyara su cabeza en el colchón.

- **_… Hor…o Horo… mmmhhp!... no…_** - intento negarse pero no pudo, enseguida me correspondió el beso.

Lo bese por un rato, estaba algo ansioso de poder volver a besarlo y él me correspondió disfrutándolo. Luego me aparte bruscamente para hablarle y él se quedo viéndome sorprendido.

- **_…humf¡Dime ahora que eso no tendría que haber pasado¡VAMOS DIMELO!, acabas de corresponderme el beso si no me equivoco… ¡Tsk¡¡Vamos intenta decirme que "no" ahora, o de lo contrario no me detendré!!_** – Le dije furioso, y él había comenzado a dejar caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- **_…Horo… Horo…_** -me dijo.

Eso lo entendí como un "_Hace lo que quieras conmigo_", y entonces me abalancé nuevamente contra él, contra su cuerpo. Tome su rostro con mis manos y no deje de besarle, él seguía derramando lagrimas manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y correspondiéndome como lo había hecho la última vez.

Yo por mí parte, perdiendo el control nuevamente… estaba desesperado por tenerlo de nuevo.

Le quite la toalla que tenía puesta y comencé a tocarlo por todo el cuerpo, a besarlo, a mirarle etc. Él estaba viendo hacia un lado ruborizado mientras de que yo jugaba con su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir bien, parecía gozar de las cosas que le hacia y nunca me dijo un "_Detente, Horo Horo_".

Y así… todo volvió a suceder.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 7

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

**Notas: **Halloooooooo xDD dejo siguiente cap por que dejaron reviews pidiendome xD, muajaja o.ó... Bueno a ver, este cap... hmmm... tenemos a un Horo algo atrevido xD jaja!!... en fin... **chica psicopata-chan** xD gracias por tus comentarios... o.o yo ya eh empezado hace algún tiempo a escribir lemon, al menos lo intento, es que este fic de Horo x Ren tiene muuuuuucho tiempo creo xD.. fue mi 1er fic yaoi, shonen ai .-. q eh hecho xD!. En fin... estaba pensando en hacer una 2da parte... ya que este fic, luego de haberlo escrito saltaron algunas fans por asi decirlo... y me pidieron demaciado en que lo continuara xD

Si lo sigo, tengan por seguro que habra lemon muajaa xDD, **Naru-chan** es una de mis niñas que queria q lo siguiera T0T!!

wahh las quieroo xD, aún q mi fic sigo pensando q no es la gran cosa -.- con un "esta lindo" xD ya quedo re feliz xD!!!!

Bueno ya me voy yendo, se cuidan y hasta el proximo cap xD!

Ja nee!

**Kiky-chan.- **º-º


	8. Encuentro arreglado

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de Shaman King ni de sus personajes, solo me encargo de manejar los hilos en esta historia n.n

**Advertencia: **Shounen Ai-Yaoi, No es muy fuerte, pero en fin.

**Parejas:** Horo x Ren, Horo x Hikaru xD

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 8 "Encuentro arreglado" **

Luego de tres días de lo que había sucedido entre Horo Horo y yo… había vuelto a suceder la noche pasada en mi propio cuarto. Era verdad… yo no quería verlo… por alguna razón tenia miedo, llegue a pensar de que lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos no tendría que haber pasado, incluso se lo dije pero… fue imposible negarme a mí mismo lo que deseaba.

Así que, luego de haber sucedido nuevamente, ya no pude volver a negar. Esa mañana Horo Horo dormía en mi cuarto todavía… a mi lado, estaba abrazándome. Al darme cuenta luego de haberme despertado, me avergoncé, pero lo mire fijamente mientras este seguía durmiendo. Acaricie su rostro y lo bese en la frente dulcemente, luego me levante a desayunar algo.

Cuando fui a la sala, se encontraban mis padres y mi hermana… ya habían regresado de su viaje. Me sorprendí bastante mostrando una cara de terror al pensar que Horo Horo estaba en mi cuarto todavía, por lo tanto subí a toda prisa de regreso para despertarlo.

Al llegar, Horo Horo estaba desparramado por toda la cama como un vago, me mostré molesto y se me marcaron venas en mi frente. Yendo hacia donde estaba él, le di una patada que lo arrojo de la cama. A lo que él se sorprendió…

- _**… ¡WAaaahh!**_ - cayéndose al suelo-_** … Itatatatataaaa… ¡Oye Ren¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!**_ –me dijo algo molesto.

- _**… ¿¡¡Qué esperas¡Levántate y vístete rápido Horo Horo, mi familia ya esta de regreso¿¡A qué esperas!?**_

- _**… ¿¡Ah!, De veras?... bueno… ¿y qué tiene de malo?...**_ – sentándose en el suelo tranquilamente.

- _**…¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!**_ –Golpeándolo en la cabeza- _**¡¡VAMOS VESTITE Y ANDÁTE¡Te veré después pero ahora no me hagas enojar!**_

- _**¡Tsk¡no me golpees!… bueno, bueno, esta bien…**_ - me respondió.

Él se vistió y se preparo para salir por la ventana, yo me acerque hasta donde estaba él para apresurarle aún más, pero lo que él hizo fue quedarse sentado en la ventana para dirigirme la mirada.

- _**… ¡Vamos, Qué esperas¡¿Otra patada?!**_ – Le amenace mientras me veía.

- _**… hm… tranquilízate, ya me voy. Te veo en lo de Yoh, que no se te olvide…**_ -Me dijo y tomo mi rostro para besarlo.

Al haber hecho eso mi rostro se volvió rojo y no le pude decir nada, luego de eso me miro. De un momento a otro se apareció mi hermana en la puerta de mi habitación, ella se encontraba en la parte de afuera para avisarme que ya habían regresado, al oír su voz tan repentina actué por si solo y empuje a Horo Horo por la ventana inconscientemente.

- _**… ¿Ren, me oíste¿Todo se encuentra bien?**_ – me pregunto Jun a través de la puerta.

- _**… eehhh S-Sí¡Claro que sí hermana, ya voy!**_

- _**… bueno, te esperamos en la sala para desayunar Ren, no te tardes.**_ –yéndose.

- _**… ¡Síii!,**_ (suspiro)_**… ahhh… estuvo cerca.**_ –Enseguida me acerque a la ventana para ver abajo, y asegurarme de ver a Horo Horo.

Cuando me acerque para ver, Horo Horo estaba tirado en el piso como si estuviera muerto… pero enseguida se levanto y miro hacia donde yo estaba, me mostró un gesto de enojo, obviamente era por haberlo empujado por la ventana así como así. Yo me le sonreí de manera diciéndole "_No fue de gusto, pero bueno… Jodéte_" y comencé a reírmele mientras que él en vez de quejarse, se me sonrió y me hizo una guiñada… para luego irse caminando tranquilamente. Me sorprendí quedando rojo y luego sonreí por igual.

Luego de haber desayunado, de haber estado con mi familia y etc. etc. Me dispuse a salir de la casa, Bason a mí lado como de costumbre. Me dirigía a lo de Yoh Asakura, supuestamente había quedado con Horo Horo en vernos allá. Me encontraba nervioso pero bueno¿qué se le iba a hacer? De cualquier forma, no creo de que Horo Horo sea taaaaan idiota y se le ocurra a hacer algo raro en lo de Yoh… sería el colmo.

Al llegar a la casa de Yoh, se encontraban todos por así decirlo, estaban Yoh, Anna, Manta, Fausto, Chocolove, Tamao, Pirika, Ryu y hasta incluso Lyzerg… pero a Horo Horo no lo veía por ningún lado. Todos me recibieron muy bien, al parecer Yoh había organizado una reunión, por eso estaban todos. Mire por los alrededores del sitió donde me hallaba para ver si veía a Horo Horo pero no fue así… ¿En dónde se habría metido?

- _**Hola Ren, tanto tiempo sin vernos…**_ -me dijo Chocolove acercándose a mí.

- _**… ah, sí… hola.**_

- _**… Siempre con ese carácter Ren, deberías sonreír un poco más… tengo chistes nuevos¿Quieres oír alguno?**_

- _**… No.**_ – le respondí a la ves de que pinché su nariz con mi lanza.

- _**….aahhh!!... bueno, bueno, no tenías por que ser tan rudo…**_

- _**… Hola Ren¿Cómo has… estado?**_ – me hablo Tamao acercándose a nosotros algo apenada.

- _**… Hola, estoy bien… ¿y tú?**_

- _**… ah… si, bien, bien…**_ -se me sonrió.

Luego me acerque a Yoh, él estaba al lado de Anna y Manta, como era de costumbre… Fausto también estaba allí. Pirika estaba riéndose de las bromas de Chocolove junto a Ryu, y Lyserg estaba con ellos.

- _**… Hola Yoh, Anna, Manta, Fausto…**_ -me senté cerca de ellos tranquilamente.

- _**… jejeje, hola Ren¿Ya arreglaste tus problemas con Horo Horo?**_ – me pregunto Yoh riéndose.

- _**…ah!?... ¡ah-yo¿De qué hablas Yoh?**_ – me mostré ruborizado al escuchar esas palabras de Yoh.

- _**… vamos Ren, era obvio de que estabas molesto con Horo Horo por algo, no se que pudo haber sido pero… a Horo Horo se lo vio muy contento hoy. Así que supuse que ya se había arreglado el problema… jejeje…**_ -me respondió.

- _**… hm!... ese tonto de Horo Horo, por cierto… ¿En dónde esta?...**_

- _**No lo se, hace un momento estaba acá… debe de haber ido al baño, jejeje.**_ –riéndose como de costumbre, Yoh parecía no preocuparle nada.

- _**… yo creo que lo vi en la parte de atrás.**_ –me dijo Fausto.

- _**… es verdad, creo de que estaba hablando con esa chica¿Cómo era su nombre?...**_ –dijo Manta.

En ese momento me sorprendí al imaginar quien podría ser esa chica.

- _**… esa chica Hikaru, esta como obsesionada con Horo Horo. Me tiene harta, viene con él para esta casa y no hace nada, por lo menos Horo Horo ayuda de vez en cuando pero esa chica… hm!...**_ –dijo Anna seria como siempre.

- _**…Hi…karu. Es verdad…**_ -dije yo en tono algo molesto.

- _**… ¿Qué ocurre Ren?, se ve de que no soportas a Hikaru…**_ -dijo Ryu quien se había acercado a la charla.

-_** … ¿Qué?, no, para nada…**_ -dije levantándome. – _**Iré a ver que ocurre, Horo Horo me debe algunas cosas…**_ - yéndome hacia el lugar donde supuestamente se hallaba Horo Horo.

Al estar cerca camine con cuidado, mire hacia el lugar buscándolos y allí estaban, Horo Horo estaba hablando con Hikaru… pero no podía llegar a escuchar de qué hablaban.

Al parecer Horo Horo se encontraba molesto, y Hikaru triste, como si estuviera llorando. Repentinamente Hikaru abofetea a Horo Horo y este queda sorprendido, pero enseguida este la mira con rencor y se va de su lado dirigiéndose hacia donde yo me encontraba… y ella se fue corriendo. Horo Horo no sabía que me encontraba observando, y cuando paso cerca de mí yo lo sostuve del brazo… y allí se percato de mi presencia.

- _**… ¿Qué ocurrió Horo Horo? … ¿Estás bien?**_ –le pregunte.

- _**…Ren… ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste¿Viste lo que ocurrió?**_ – me pregunto sorprendido.

- _**… Llegue hace unos minutos, y no vi claramente que ocurrió entre tú y Hikaru¿Por qué te abofeteo?... la vi llorar¿le hiciste algo?**_ – soltándole el brazo.

- _**… ¿Qué ocurre, Ren¿Por qué tantas preguntas? No le hice nada, solo le deje las cosas en claro… eso es todo. Ella se sintió mal y aún que no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar… tuve que ser algo rudo con ella. Ella insistía en estar conmigo Ren… ¿Qué querías que hiciera?**_ – me miro seriamente levantándome el rostro.

- _**… No, esta bien… no sabía que era tan insistente, en fin… siempre y cuando no las hagas llorar de gusto, a mí tampoco me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar.**_ –le respondí mostrándome algo rojo.

- _**… hm... Si, es verdad… ambos tenemos hermanas, tal vez sea por eso. Pero… antes que verte a ti llorar… prefiero ver a una chica. Fue por eso que me moleste tanto en aclarar las cosas con Hikaru, para no verte a ti triste o deprimido, por si llegase a ocurrir algún otro malentendido como aquella vez.**_ –me dijo sonriéndose.

- _**… ¿¡P-Pero qué dices Horo Horo¡¡Y-Yo no lloro!!**_ – mi cara era toda roja por haber oído las palabras de Horo Horo, y más al verlo como me miraba.

- _**… ¡hm,hm,hm,hm!... Ren, no mientas… has llorado en mi presencia, no seas tan orgulloso. **_

- _**…a…ah ¡TONTERÍAS!**_ –en ese momento él me tapo la boca con las manos y yo me sorprendí.

- _**…shhh!... silencio Ren, pueden oírnos los demás. ¿No era que no querías que se enteraran? Hoy te quejaste por tú familia.**_

- _**… tsk!... si, ya lo se, es que haces que me desespere algunas veces…**_ -lo mire de reojo mientras él me miraba sonriéndose.

- _**… jajaja,… ¿así de que te desespero? Sabes, a mí no me importaría si los demás se enteraran…**_

- _**… ¡Eres un imbécil Horo Horo!... ¿ah?**_ –En ese momento me sorprendí al verlo acercarse a mí.

Horo Horo me estaba besando ahora, yo avergonzado le correspondí como de costumbre… pero temía de que alguien se apareciera repentinamente y nos vieran.

Yo permanecí inmóvil en ese lugar con mis brazos a los costados, mientras de que él sostenía mi rostro mientras me besaba, como adoraba que hiciera eso… a él no le importaba que nos vieran juntos, eso hacia que le quisiera más. Mi orgullo me impedía hacer muchas cosas, una de ellas era no poder decirle a Horo Horo cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo amaba.

Luego de un momento, él dejo de besarme para dirigir su mirada hacia un lado y cuando voy a mirar hacia donde él había mirado, quede shokeado… y él también.

Hikaru estaba a unos metros de distancia viéndonos sorprendida y pálida, lo que tanto temía había ocurrido… nos habían visto. ¿Que haríamos ahora?

Horo Horo se aparto un poco de mí y se quedo viendo a Hikaru con rabia.

- _**… ¡Tsk¿Qué haces acá? Espiar es algo de lo cual tendrías que avergonzarte… Hikaru¡¿Qué quieres?!**_ –dijo Horo Horo en un tono molesto.

- _**… Así de que… lo que yo suponía era verdad. ¡¿Horo Horo cómo te atreves, no te da vergüenza?!**_ –dijo Hikaru enojada mientras se acerco a nosotros.

- _**… No. ¿Por qué tendría que sentir tal cosa? Déjame en paz.**_ –Respondió él.

- _**…Horo… Horo…**_ -dije sorprendido por lo bajo y ella se detuvo frente a nosotros.

- _**… Supongo que querías mantenerlo oculto¿no?, no te preocupes… no diré nada.**_

- _**… ¿Eh? De cualquier forma no tienes por que meterte en mis asuntos.**_ –dijo Horo Horo.

- _**… hm¿Estas seguro? Yo soy parte de tus asuntos Horo Horo, no diré nada… con una condición…**_ -Le respondió ella y yo me sorprendí.

- _**… ¿Condición?**_ - dijo él interrogándola.

- _**… tienes que ser mi novio.**_

- _**… ¡¡¡¿¿¿LO QUÉEEEEE???!!!**_ –Dijimos los dos shokeados.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 8

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

**Notas: **Bueno hacia tiempo q no ponia cap o-O dejo este, el sig xD... Espero les guste, nos vemos!

**Kiky-chan.-**


	9. Tan cerca… pero tan lejos

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de Shaman King ni de sus personajes, solo me encargo de manejar los hilos en esta historia n.n

**Advertencia: **Shounen Ai-Yaoi, No es muy fuerte, pero en fin.

**Parejas:** Horo x Ren, Horo x Hikaru xD

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 9 "Tan cerca… pero tan lejos" **

Luego de que Hikaru nos viera a Horo Horo y a mí juntos dijo que no diría nada de lo que había visto con la condición de que Horo Horo se convirtiera en su novio, y si no queríamos ser descubiertos por ahora tendríamos que acceder… o mejor dicho, yo tendría que aceptar la realidad… ya que a Horo Horo no le importaba si se llegaba a descubrir.

Él le había dicho a Hikaru de que no pensaba convertirse en su novio...

- _**…¡¡¡¿¿ESTAS LOCA¡¡ESO ES CHANTAJE!!**_ -gritándole bastante enojado. – _**si quieres vengarte de mí hazlo de otra forma¡¡pero no metas a Ren en esto¡él no tiene nada que ver!**_

- _**… De ninguna manera, o es eso… o nada.**_ –dijo ella bastante firme en su decisión.

- _**… No te preocupes por mí Horo Horo, yo… no tengo problema de que estés con ella. Luego lo solucionaremos… pero por ahora…**_ -le dije en vos baja bastante triste.

_**- … Pero… ¡Pero Ren!, Tú…**_ -mirándome. - _**…Esta bien, pero… esto lo hago por ti… Ren. Que no se te valla a olvidar.**_

Horo Horo al verme preocupado tuvo que acceder a lo que le pedía Hikaru… por mí. Realmente estaba embroncado con Hikaru, era injusto. Como no pudo tener a Horo Horo por las buenas, tuvo que hacer trampa, y obtenerlo por las malas.

El resto de la reunión, Horo Horo tuvo que pasarlo al lado de Hikaru, yo estaba destrozado… no podía verlos juntos.

- _**… Ren¿Estás bien¿Paso algo malo?**_ – me pregunto Yoh.

- _**…Estoy bien. No te preocupes Yoh…**_ -mintiéndole le respondí con la mirada oculta, que a la vez estaba mirando hacia Horo Horo quien estaba junto a Hikaru.

En ese momento se sentó Pirika junto a nosotros…

- _**… valla, que bronca me da esa Hikaru¿Qué le pasa con mi hermano? Me gustaría que lo dejara en paz… se ve de que mi hermano no quiere estar con ella. Entonces… ¿Por qué le complace sus manías?**_ –dijo Pirika bastante molesta.

- _**…si.**_ – respondí por lo bajo al comentario de Pirika.

Cuando las cosas no podían hacerme quedar más mal, Hikaru se acerco a nosotros con Horo Horo de la mano, arrastrándolo.

- _**… ¿Qué quieres?**_ – le dirigí la mirada de rencor a Hikaru.

- _**… Hola chicos, venía solo para confirmarles la relación que llevo con Horo Horo¿Cierto amor¿Cierto que somos novios?**_ –dijo ella en un tono de victoria.

- _**…ah… yo… **_-hablo Horo Horo.

- _**… ¡Ah¡Casi me olvido!, tengo una noticia que contarles sobre--…**_ -empezó a hablar de nuevo Hikaru para revelar algo pero Horo Horo la detuvo.

- _**… Si, somos novios.**_ –Tuvo que hablar Horo Horo para hacerla callar, y aún que hubiera tenido que decir eso para encubrirnos… me hizo sentir muy mal oír esas palabras salir de su boca.

- _**… ¿Entonces si es verdad de que son novios, Horo Horo?**_ –pregunto Yoh algo asombrado.

- _**… ¿¿¿¡¡¡LO QUÉEEE¡¿Cómo puede ser eso?!... es obvio de que no le interesas a mi hermano, entonces ¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO¡¡HERMANO, DI QUE NO ES VERDAD¡¡No quiero tener a esta de cuñada!!**_ –dijo Pirika algo exaltada.

- _**…dile amor, tú hermanita no me quiere… que pena.**_ –dándole un beso en los labios a Horo Horo. Él no podía negarse ya que sabía las consecuencias… mientras de que yo quede sorprendido al ver la escena.

- _**¡¡¡AAHH!!!...¡¡¿CÓOOMOOO TE ATREEVEEEZ¡¡Deja a mi hermanito!!**_ –dijo molesta Pirika mientras se aferro al brazo del Horo Horo como queriendo que se apartara.

- _**… tsk!... bueno…**_ -dije mientras me levantaba-_** … ya es tarde, debo regresar a casa Yoh, quede con mi hermana de hacer algo… Déjales mis saludos a los demás, nos vemos chicos. **_

- _**…Ren…**_ -dijo por lo bajo tristemente Horo Horo.

- _**… ¡Adiós Reeenn, cuídate!**_ –dijo Pirika junto a Hikaru y enseguida siguieron peleándose entre ellas.

- _**… ¡Cómo te atreves a saludar al amigo de mi hermano¡Yo lo conozco por eso tengo el derecho pero tú no!**_ –Le dijo Pirika a Hikaru molesta.

- _**… ¡Cállate tonta!**_ –le respondió.

Luego de eso, me dirigí a mi casa junto a Bason. Al llegar me fui a acostar y allí quede hasta que me pude dormir.

Estuve rato pensando en lo que había ocurrido y me dije que sería lo mejor por el momento… ya que si esa tonta hablara y mi familia se enterara no sabría como llevar la situación. O hasta ¿cómo actuarían mis amigos si se enteraran¿Pirika actuaría de la misma manera si me viera junto con su hermano?… estaba lleno de confusión, y no sabía que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente me decidí a caminar como solía hacer últimamente, fui solo claro esta. Pase por un mercado y quise comprar algunas botellas de leche para tomar. Luego, tomando de una de ellas, me senté en una banca de un parque para pensar e intentar buscar una solución al problema que estaba pasando junto a Horo Horo.

Luego de unos minutos, algo extraño sucedió, Horo Horo apareció corriendo desesperadamente, se sorprendió de verme y se escondió detrás de la banca en que yo estaba, al parecer estaba huyendo de Hikaru quien lo estaba persiguiendo. Horo Horo me pidió de favor de que no dijera nada en donde él estaba. Hikaru se apareció en seguida…

- _**…ahh… ahh… ¡oye!.**_ –me dirigió la palabre Hikaru.

- _**… ¿hm¿Te conozco?**_ –le dije irónicamente.

- _**… muy gracioso¿haz visto a mi novio?**_

- _**… ¿Cómo podría verle¿Tú lo vez? Porque si es así entonces estoy ciego.**_ –me burle de ella y ella se molesto.

- _**… ¡hm!... cuida tus palabras Ren, ya sabes quien esta al mando.**_ –me dijo y luego se fue del lugar.

- _**… hm… tonta.**_ –hable por lo bajo y enseguida alguien me abrazo por detrás, era Horo Horo.

- _**…Reeennn…, qué bueno que me encontré contigo… jejejeje…**_ -riéndose alegremente.

- _**… Suéltame Horo Horo, ya sabes que pasara si Hikaru nos ve juntos.**_ –le dije apenado.

- _**…Si, pero ella ya se fue y no creo de que regrese por aquí en este momento. No sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando al lado de esa tonta, Pirika esta molesta conmigo también. **_

- _**… Te entiendo, lo siento mucho. Esto es por mí culpa… Horo Horo.**_ –bajando la mirada.

- _**…hm? Que raro…**_ -colocando su mano en mi frente- _**… ¿Estas diciendo que lo sientes¿Estas enfermo?**_ –dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- _**… ¡Tonto, no te burles!**_ –Saque su mano de mi frente rápidamente- _** … sabes que es verdad, si tú dijiste de que no tenías problemas en que los demás supieran lo de nosotros…**_ -me encontraba apenado al estar cerca de él nuevamente.

- _**… si, es verdad. Pero no es tú culpa… Ren. Lo que ella esta haciendo es chantaje, y lo sabes.**_ –me dijo tiernamente mientras acarició mi rostro.

- _**… s-si, ya lo se… pero igual.**_ –en ese momento me sorprendo por algo.

Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados en la banca, y Horo Horo me había arrimado hacia él, me estaba abrazando de lado y yo estaba apoyado en su pecho, sentí la calidez de su cuerpo y me tranquilice por un momento.

- _**…Si Yoh estuviera aquí diría de que no nos preocupáramos, que todo se solucionaría. Todo saldrá bien… ¿o no?**_ – me dirigió la mirada.

- _**…Horo… Horo…**_ -lo mire sorprendido y le sonreí apenadamente- _**…Si, eso espero…**_

- _**… No se va a salir con la suya, Ren. No te preocupes… ya veras de que cuando menos lo esperes estaremos juntos de nuevo…**_

- _**… hm.**_ –afirme con la cabeza y cerré los ojos.

De un momento a otro, Horo Horo toma lo que tenía en mi mano (la botella de leche), y comienza a reírse…

-_** …Ren¿no te cansas de la leche?... si te crees de que vas a crecer con ella, te equivocas. **_

- _**… ¡¡CÁLLATE, NO LA TOMO POR ESO!!¡¡Y SI NO TE GUSTA ENTONCES NO TOMES DE LA BOTELLA!!**_ –le grite al ver que estaba tomando la leche que quedaba.

- _**… Yo nunca dije de que no me gustara, no seas egoísta… tienes más en la bolsa…**_

- _**…¡¡ESO NO VIENE AL CASO!!**_ – le dije ruborizado mientras se me marcaban venas en mi frente y él se seguía riendo… tomando de la botella.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 9

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

**Notas: **Subiendo cap 9 o.o, espero les agrada xD... gracias por dejar review Naru-chan x3.

**Di-chan.-  
**


	10. Tristeza reprimida

**Disclaimer:** No soy propietaria de Shaman King ni de sus personajes, solo me encargo de manejar los hilos en esta historia n.n

**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai-Yaoi, No es muy fuerte, pero en fin.

**Parejas:** Horo x Ren, Horo x Hikaru xD

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

Han pasado varios días desde la última vez que vi a Ren sentado en la banca del parque… Esto me esta empezando a afectar.

**Cap. 10 "Tristeza reprimida" **

Que tristeza sentía en mi interior, me gustaría ver a Ren… ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? Me pregunte mientras suspiraba nostálgicamente. Quería verlo y estar a su lado, pero no podíamos vernos ya que sino Hikaru nos delataría… que injusticia. Bueno Ren ya sabe que si fuera por mí, no me importaría el que nos vieran juntos… pero respeto su decisión… además… él tiene razón en parte. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su familia si se enteraran¿O su hermana? Es natural que él sienta temor al pensarlo, lo comprendo.

Una mañana, me levante para desayunar como de costumbre y alguien se encontraba en la sala, era Hikaru… que al verme sonrió muy alegre.

- _**… ¡¿Qué haces aquí Hikaru!? No tengo ganas de verte.**_ –le dije algo alterado a lo que ella se sorprendió.

Era natural de que me encontrara algo estresado luego de todo lo que estaba pasando junto a Ren, y también era natural que no quisiera ver a la creadora de todo este problema.

- _**… Horo Horo… no me trates así… yo solo… **_-me dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada.

- _**… ¡Tsk! Ven acá. **_– dirigiéndome a ella la tome del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia fuera.

Al estar afuera la solté y le dirigí la mirada algo molesto, ella solo se sostuvo a mirarme… pero algo en su mirada era diferente.

- _**… ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto Hikaru¿Tanto es tu deseo por hacerme sentir un desgraciado¿Un miserable, un pobre diablo¿Qué te eh hecho yo para que tú quieras vengarte de mí? **_

- _**… No es venganza, yo solo… quiero estar contigo. Pero a ti no te interesan mis sentimientos… estoy enamorada de ti Horo Horo, y es… en serio.**_ –al decir esto último ella se apeno bastante y bajo su mirada, yo me sorprendí al oír esas palabras y me sentí un poco mal.

- _**… ¿Qué dices? Pero… pero Hikaru, yo…**_ -me ruborice un poco y baje la mirada por igual.

- _**… Lo siento Horo Horo, pero así son las cosas. Yoo… vine para decirte algo importante…**_

- _**… ¿Qué es?**_

- _**…Bueno, se que no me quieres de la manera en que yo te quiero a ti, yo realmente te quiero pero… si tú no sientes lo mismo no me gusta. Entonces prefiero no… retener a alguien conmigo a la fuerza… realmente sería egoísta, yo eh sido una egoísta.**_

- _**… ¿Eh?**_ -me sorprendí en ese momento al ver que ella había comenzado a llorar.

-_** … Yo, lo siento Horo Horo… no me di cuenta en un principio, ya que lo único en que pensaba era en mí misma. No pensé en tus sentimientos y quise tomarte a la fuerza… perdóname. No tienes que ser mi novio si no quieres… te dejo en libertad jurándote de que… no voy a decir nada del asunto… a nadie, lo prometo. **_

-_** …Hi… karu…**_ -entristecí la mirada.

- _**… ¡Perdóname y… adiós!**_

En ese momento Hikaru se dio la vuelta rápidamente para salir corriendo, yo quede paralizado pero en seguida reaccione y fui tras ella.

Ella corría para alejarse de mí mientras lloraba, realmente me sentía mal por ella y necesitaba detenerla."_**¡Hikaru espera!**_", le grite a la vez que la alcance y… tomándola de un brazo la voltee hacia mí rápidamente para abrazarla contra mi cuerpo.

- _**… ¡Ah!... ¿Horo… Horo?**_ – me hablo ella algo nerviosa.

- _**… Hikaru discúlpame, realmente lo siento… siento no poder corresponderte, pero, así es como soy yo. Quiero que sepas que eres una gran chica al tomar la decisión que tomaste hace un momento… esa acción fue muy noble, creí que eras otra persona pero… me alegro de haberme equivocado. Escúchame… te quiero mucho, y Quiero que seamos amigos ¿entiendes?, no me gustaría perderte como amiga… Hikaru.**_

- _**…Ah… Horo Horo yo…**_ -comenzó a llorar en mis brazos- _**… creí de que me… odiabas… yo… gracias. Horo Horo gracias por considerarme tu amiga…. **_– correspondiéndome el abrazo.

- _**Estoy seguro de que… encontraras a alguien que te aprecie como lo mereces… Hikaru. Y si por error esa persona te hace llorar… yo me encargare de darle su merecido.**_

- _**…Horo… Horo…**_ - ocultando su rostro en mi pecho me abrazo más fuerte.

En esos momentos podía sentir el fuerte latir de su corazón, luego de determinado momento nos separamos y nos quedamos observando… pero con una sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno.

- _**… hm¿sabes Horo Horo? Para mí tú sigues siendo el indicado para mí… así que escucha… no pienso darme por vencida.**_ –mostrándome una sonrisa.

- _**…¿¿Quéee??**_ –quedando sorprendido por sus palabras.

- _**… Así es, haré lo posible para que te fijes en mí. Mientras tanto… disfruta estando al lado de Ren, le tengo envidia es verdad… pero no lo vallas a lastimar ¿me oíste? … ¡Sayonara!**_ -diciendo esto último se dispuso a irse corriendo del lugar mientras se sonreía, y mientras yo quede algo paralizado.

Que extraña era Hikaru, pero, me alegró el que se mantuviera con esos ánimos.

Luego de ese extraño suceso me dirigí hacia el interior de mi casa, desayune y luego me recosté en la cama de mi cuarto… a pensar. Pasaron unos minutos y enseguida entró mi hermana para hablarme.

- _**… ¡Hermano¿¡Por qué siempre esa tonta tiene que estar en nuestra casa¡Ya me tiene harta!**_ –me dijo ella bastante molesta luego de entrar sorpresivamente en mi cuarto azotando la puerta.

- _**… No digas esas cosas Pirika, ella no es mala… y es más… arreglamos nuestros asuntos y ya no somos novios. Se ah convertido en una amiga ¿OK?**_

- _**… ¿¡Cómo dices!?... ¡¡¡YUPIIII!!! Si, si como digas hermanito¡entonces será mi amiga también! XD**_ –me respondió alegremente mientras saltaba.

- _**… No era para que te comportaras de esa forma, en fin…**_ - le dije a la vez que me recostaba de espaldas en mi cama y ella salto sobre esta alegremente… quedándose cerca de mí.

- _**… ¿Si?, dime hermanito…**_

- _**… ¿Cómo actuarías si yo estuviera ya con alguien… a quien tú ya conoces?**_

- _**… ¿Cómo¿Estas con alguien hermano?... bueno yo… si, siempre y cuando sea alguien confiable y buena gente **_

- _**… ¿Y si esa persona… fuera un… chico?**_ – la mire seriamente en ese momento.

- _**…¿Ah¡Hermano que cosas preguntas!...**_ –se apeno al oírme decir esas palabras.

- _**… Anda, dime lo que piensas… **_

- _**… No me digas… que esto tiene que ver con… Ren… ¿Hermano?**_ –puso su mirada seria en ese momento.

- _**… ¿Y qué si lo fuera?**_

- _**…Nada… no soy discriminadora, y no estaría en desacuerdo de que fuera él a quien tú quisieras… hermanito.**_ –al terminar esa frase ella me sonrió y yo me ruboricé al verla.

- _**… Pi… Pirika…**_ - le sonreí contento.

- _**… ¿Entonces si es él¡valla! Me alegra que sea él y no Hikaru XD.**_

- _**… Pero Hikaru no es mala, Pirika. Ya te darás cuenta si la conoces bien.**_ –le sonreí mientras acaricie su cabello dulcemente.

En ese momento ella me sonrió, y yo también. Le acaricie la cabeza amistosamente como a una mascota y luego la abracé.

- _**… Her… ¿Hermanito¿Ocurre algo? **_

- _**… Nada, solo que eres una buena hermana y te quiero mucho. Que esto quede entre nosotros por el momento¿de acuerdo?**_

- _**… ¡Hm,hm,hm!, como quieras hermano…**_ - me sonrió abrazándome por igual.

Luego de ese dulce momento que pase con mi querida hermana, decidí que ese día lo pasaría con ella, y a la mañana siguiente hablaría con Ren sobre el tema… pasando por su casa.

Estaba algo ansioso de decirle las nuevas noticias y no deje de pensar en como reaccionaría él al enterarse… en toda la noche.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 10

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)

-------------+------------------+--------------------+

**Notas:** Subiendo cap 10, nada para decir xD.

**Di-chan.-**


	11. Tranquilidad antes de la tormenta

FicShaman King

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 11 "Tranquilidad antes de la tormenta" **

Era una bella tarde y en vez de salir a pasear por las calles preferí quedarme en casa mirando televisión… es que el problema era de que si salía… lo más seguro era de que me encontrara con Horo Horo como el día anterior, y no quería verlo junto a Hikaru… de seguro lo miraría con tristeza.

Mi hermana me estaba haciendo compañía y disfrutaba de su presencia… por lo menos gracias a ella hacia de que no pensara todo el tiempo en mis problemas, siempre tan buena hermana… y tan dulce, claro que estas cosas que pasan por mi mente jamás me atrevería a decírselas por vergüenza, no sería de mi persona decirlas… aún que creo de que… ya sabe lo que pienso al respecto sobre ella.

Estaba a punto de recibir una noticia que me erizaría la piel, ¿Quién iba a imaginar de que mi hermana me comunicaría tal cosa justo en los momentos que estaba viviendo?

- _**…¡¡CÓMO DICES?? ¿¿DE QUE MI PADRE HA DECIDIDO QUE CONTRAJERA MATRIMONIO!!**_ –le dije shokeado y algo molesto.

- _**… Así es Ren, no grites… es una chica muy dulce, hija de un amigo de nuestro padre… Esa familia de la cual proviene esa joven, es una de las más importantes de todo el país… son millonarios y muy buena gente. Por eso nuestro padre decidió que contrajeras matrimonio con ella, la familia de ella también está de acuerdo. ¿No te alegra Ren?**_ – me hablo mi hermana mostrándome una sonrisa algo emocionada.

-_** … PERO… PERO… ¡¡Ni siquiera ah pedido mi consentimiento!! ¿¿Por qué lo ha hecho sin consultarme?? ¡No deseo casarme en estos momentos!!**_

- _**… Pero Ren es una chica muy linda… Un buen partido, te conviene.**_ –se sonrió nuevamente.

- _**…¡¡Eso no va al caso!! ¿¿Qué hay de los sentimientos de por medio?? ¡¡Es injusto!! **_–le dije furioso y dando vuelta el rostro.

- _**… Ren… **_-se la vio triste.

- _**… ¿Ah?... Hermana, no entenderías por lo que estoy pasando… solo se que, no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no conozco. **_– la mire seriamente.

- _**… No te preocupes Ren, te entiendo… pero si es por conocerla no hay problema, podrás conocerla cuando quieras. Bueno… en fin, piénsalo. Ahora debo irme, ten cuidado Ren.**_ –luego de eso ella se levanto y se dispuso a irse de la sala dejándome solo en ella.

¡¡RAYOS!! ¿Y ahora que se supone que va a pasarme? ¿Por qué justo en estos momentos? ¿Qué haré?... y ahora que lo pienso……….

………… ¿Cómo reaccionara él cuando se entere de… esto?

Me fui a mi habitación para recostarme, no sabía que hacer y para colmo mi vida tenía más problemas ahora por culpa de mi padre. No deje de pensar en eso y mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar… que problema estaba pasando.

Horo Horo, si él se entera… ¿Qué podría llegar a suceder? Quizás esto sea bueno para mí… y de esa forma tal vez olvidaría mi locura por él, mi amor por Horo Horo… y viviría una vida normal junto a una chica, sí… eso es lo normal.

Días después recibí una llamada de Horo Horo, él me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo y que por lo tanto pasaría por mí casa esa tarde. Me pregunte, ¿De qué querrá hablar tan impacientemente? Se lo mostró entusiasmado y realmente tenía ganas de verme.

Luego de unas horas él no se había aparecido todavía, y entonces comencé a preocuparme… que raro, si tanto fueran sus deseos por verme… ¿Entonces por qué no se había aparecido todavía? Luego de pensar eso me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada de mi casa, mis padres no se encontraban…

¿En dónde se metieron mis padres? Me dije en mi mente mientras miraba hacia diferentes lugares buscando rastro de mi hermana también, en esos momentos ella hizo acto de presencia frente a mí.

Se la vio salir de la ducha, estaba vestida con ropas ligeras y con una toalla en torno a su cabello, y cuando me vio se sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

- _**… jajaja, Ren… Ya te has despertado.**_ –me dijo tranquilamente mientras se me acercaba.

- _**… Ah, si. Hermana… ¿En dónde están nuestros padres?**_

- _**…Ah!, pues ellos tuvieron que hacer un viaje de negocios… vendrán en 2 días. Creo que fueron a hablar con la familia de tu prometida.**_

- _**…¿¿Lo qué?? ¡¡Pero ya habíamos hablado sobre eso!!**_ – me enoje repentinamente.

- _**… Cálmate Ren, yo no tengo la culpa… es más, les dije de que lo hablaran contigo antes, pero dijeron que tenían prisa.**_ – sacando la toalla de su pelo.

- _**… ¡Maldita sea!... No te angusties hermana, no estoy molesto contigo… pero ya sabes como soy.**_

- _**…Si, lo se Ren. Bueno… tú tampoco te angusties. **_

- _**... Gracias hermana. Por cierto, creo que voy a salir un rato.**_ – le dije a la vez que me dirigía a abrir la puerta.

- _**Bien, como quieras hermanito. Regresa pronto para cenar.**_ – sonriéndome.

- _**…Si.**_

Cuando fui a abrir la puerta Horo Horo se encontraba a punto de golpear en ella. Quede sorprendido y enseguida me apene al verlo. Él me miro de la misma manera… hacia días de que no nos veíamos.

- _**… R-Ren…**_ -me dijo en un tono suave.

- _**… Horo… Horo…**_ - susurre.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo en la entrada de mi casa, en aquella puerta. Hasta que repentinamente él salto hacia mí abrazándome alegremente.

- _**… ¡Jajajaja, Ren! ¡Por fin nos vemos!**_

- _**… ¡Ah!, Horo Horo… ¡Suéltame,… mi hermana! Ella…**_ - me ruborice y estaba nervioso.

En ese momento mi hermana se acerco a nosotros riéndose, yo no sabía que hacer… o sea, ¡POR DIOS, HORO HORO ME ESTABA ABRAZANDO FRENTE A ELLA Y ÉL NI SE HABIA PERCATADO DE SU PRESENCIA!

Así que lo aparté a la fuerza, él se sorprendió al ver a mi hermana.

- _**… Hola Horo Horo, ¿Cómo estas?**_ –dijo mi hermana.

- _**…Ah, Hola Jun… Bien, bien…**_ -Horo Horo se mostró algo apenado y se sonrió.

En ese momento mi hermana me dirigió la mirada sonriéndose tranquilamente.

- _**… Y-yo… yo puedo… explicar-lo hermana…**_ -me encontraba completamente nervioso ante ella. Y no supe como reaccionar.

- _**… ¿Hm? ¿Explicar qué Ren? No te preocupes, te entiendo.**_ –sonriéndose.

- _**… Her… mana…**_ -me sorprendí en ese momento, ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Horo Horo y yo? Me apene en ese momento bajando la mirada un poco.

- _**… Ren, ve tranquilamente y procura llegar a la cena… ¿De acuerdo? La voy a hacer yo.**_ -me sonrió y se dirigió hacia adentro de la casa.

- _**…Si, hermana.**_ –la observe hasta que entró y cerro la puerta.

Horo Horo y yo nos quedamos en silencio, al parecer no sabia que hacer ante tal situación… y yo tampoco.

- _**…Ren, lo siento… no vi a tú hermana y… cometí un error.**_ –me dijo por lo bajo mientras le estaba dando la espalda.

- _**… No te preocupes, de todos modos… eso… no volverá a ocurrir.**_ –le respondí a la vez que me daba la vuelta lentamente para que se viera mi mirada oculta por mis cabellos. No me anime a verlo a los ojos en ese momento.

- _**… ¿Cómo… dices?**_ –él se sorprendió bastante al oír mis palabras.

- _**… Lo que oíste, Horo Horo… no podremos volver a vernos.**_ –en ese momento levante la mirada para verle, y él estaba shokeado.

El tiempo paso ante nosotros, la lluvia había comenzado a caer… y nosotros seguíamos frente a frente mirándonos el uno al otro. Él estaba bastante sorprendido y parecía no entender lo que le había dicho, aún así nadie dijo nada por un buen tiempo… la lluvia ya nos había mojado por completo, y en la oscuridad de la noche lo que se podía ver era la luna, quien estaba siendo arrebatada por las nubes… hasta dejarnos en una oscuridad aún más profunda.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 11

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)


	12. Tristeza oculta por la lluvia

FicShaman King

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 12 "Tristeza oculta por la lluvia" **

Estaba frente a la casa de Ren cuando me decidí a llamar a su puerta, cuando me disponía a hacerlo alguien la abrió antes de que pudiera tocar en ella, era Ren quien me vio sorpresivamente al percatarse de mi presencia.

Estaba tan sorprendido por igual de poder verle que me quede callado por unos momentos observándole… hasta que susurre su nombre.

- _**… R-Ren…**_ -le dije mientras lo miraba apenado.

- _**… Horo… Horo…**_ -susurro él por igual apenado.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo, el tiempo pareció que se hubiera detenido por unos instantes encerrándonos a ambos en ese espacio… hasta que ya no pude contenerme más y salte para abrazarlo.

Lo abrasé y él se sorprendió mucho, estaba teniendo a Ren nuevamente en mis brazos.

- _**… ¡Jajajaja, Ren! ¡Por fin nos vemos!**_ – le dije alegremente pero él parecía asustado.

- _**… ¡Ah!, Horo Horo… ¡Suéltame,… mi hermana! Ella… **_- me dijo repentinamente intentando salirse de mis brazos, al final se soltó.

En ese momento se encontraba bastante apenado, y yo estaba sin entender mucho hasta que vi al frente y se encontraba la hermana de Ren observándonos, Jun se había acercado a nosotros y ahí comprendí lo que sucedía.

- _**… Hola Horo Horo, ¿Cómo estas?**_ –dijo Jun dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

- _**…Ah, Hola Jun… Bien, bien…**_ - me mostré bastante apenado al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho… ella nos había visto también.

Luego Ren intento explicarle pero ella le interrumpió, diciéndole que no tenía nada que explicarle… que le entendía, y así mostró una sonrisa. ¿Qué significaría eso? ¿Acaso Jun se habría dado cuenta de lo que ocurría entre Ren y yo?... si fuera así… sería por mi culpa y habría cometido el mismo error como cuando bese a Ren y Hikaru se hallaba observando. Que desgracia acababa de ocurrir, Ren debe de sentirse molesto conmigo nuevamente… y todo por mi culpa.

Luego de eso Jun le dijo a Ren de que volviera temprano ya que ella pensaba hacer la cena de esa noche, y entró a la casa nuevamente.

Ren y yo nos quedamos en silencio, yo no sabía que decirle… salvo que lo sentía.

- _**…Ren, lo siento… no vi a tú hermana y… cometí un error.**_ –Le dije por lo bajo mientras le me estaba dando la espalda.

- _**… No te preocupes, de todos modos… eso… no volverá a ocurrir.**_ –me dijo en ese momento mientras se dio la vuelta lentamente, pero su mirada se hallaba oculta, y yo me sorprendí.

- _**… ¿Cómo… dices?**_ – le dije sin entender.

- _**… Lo que oíste, Horo Horo… no podremos volver a vernos.**_ – Me dijo al mismo momento que levanto la mirada.

Quede shokeado en ese momento, no sabía que hacer, ¿Por qué me habría dicho esas palabras tan dolorosas justo en ese momento? Le quede mirando sorprendido, y él me miraba algo molesto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios estaba pasando esto justo cuando le venía a comunicar buenas noticias?

El tiempo pasó ante nosotros oscureciéndolo todo a su paso, la lluvia había comenzado a caer… y muy pronto ambos quedamos empapados completamente. La luna estaba siendo arrebatada por las nubes grises del cielo nocturno… y pronto… todo se volvió aún más oscuro.

Lo mire… mientras él también lo hizo, pero pronto bajo la mirada para darme la espalda nuevamente y comenzar a caminar. Yo abrí los ojos un poco más y le dije que se detuviera.

- _**…Espera…**_ -le dije a la vez que lo sujete del brazo izquierdo con mi mano derecha.

- _**… ¿Qué quieres?... No hay nada que decir, solo eso… así que no busques respuestas… Horo Horo.**_ –me dijo en un tono frío.

- _**… ¿De qué estas hablando Ren?, ¿Qué es eso de que no podremos volver a vernos?**_

- _**… Eso, lo que oíste…**_

- _**… Por si no lo sabías lo que vine a comunicarte era sobre Hikaru, ya solucione el problema y ella no piensa decir nada de lo que vio… y me dejo en libertad. ¿Por qué cuando vengo a decirte algo importante tú me dices esas cosas tan feas? ¿Qué ocurrió Ren?**_- le dije preocupado y algo molesto.

Él se mostró sorprendido luego de lo que acababa de comunicarle, pero aún así no quiso verme de frente… por lo tanto lo voltee hacia mí para verlo a los ojos.

- _**… ¡Dímelo Ren! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!**_

- _**… Nada… no ocurre nada… solo que esa es la verdad… no debemos vernos más de esta manera.**_ – mirando hacia un lado impidiendo verme, se lo veía bastante alterado.

- _**… ¡Ren no mientas! ¡Maldición Ren ¿por qué haces esto?! ¡Dime la verdad!**_

Le dije mientras lo sacudía un poco alterado por igual, estaba desesperado… ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo esas cosas?

En ese momento su rostro se corrió hacia donde estaba mi mirada y al percatarme vi que él estaba llorando… y deje de sacudirlo.

- _**…Ren… ¿Por qué estas… llorando?... dímelo por favor… ¿qué significa todo esto?**_

- _**… Yo… ¡No estoy llorando!... ¡Tonterías!... ¡El gran Ren Tao no llora, es la lluvia!... **_–me dijo mientras cerro sus ojos repentinamente para que yo no verificara la verdad.

- _**…Ren… por favor Ren, dime que ocurre en verdad… No puedes ocultarme esta clase de cosas… es importante para mí… **_- entristecí la mirada.

- _**…No… hay nada que… decir. **_– Abrió sus ojos un poco en ese momento y seguía insistiendo en no verme a los ojos.

Baje la mirada soltándole, y enseguida la levante para mirarlo con algo de rencor… ahí él me dirigió la mirada y se sorprendió.

En un acto impulsivo lo agarre y lo coloque en mi hombro, comencé a llevármelo de ese lugar por si algo de lo que hacía llegara a verlo la hermana… por eso decidí trasladarnos a un lugar más tranquilo. Él estaba intentando salirse de mi aferramiento a su cintura y empezó a quejarse…

- _**…Qqq…. ¡Horo Horo! ¿Qué haces? ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Bájame!!**_ -me dijo mientras me golpeaba en la espalda.

- _**… Solo voy a trasladarnos a un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar con seriedad sin que nadie nos moleste… ¡quédate quieto, porque no pienso soltarte!...**_ - le dije mientras caminaba sin dar importancia a sus golpes.

- _**…¡¡QUÉ ME BAJES TE DIGO HORO HORO!! ¡¡No hagas que me enoje!! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!**_ –me amenazo.

- _**… hm!... no le tengo miedo a tus amenazas…**_ -le respondí y seguí caminando.

Llegue a una especie de lugar lejano de gente que pudiera reconocernos, una calle sin salida, un callejón y estaba algo oscuro… estaba deshabitado como yo deseaba… y allí fue donde solté a Ren y le di la espalda.

- _**… ¡Tsk!, ¡¡Horo Horo, ¿por qué has tenido que traerme hasta este lugar tan lejano?! ¡Si querías hablar lo hubieras hecho en un lugar más cercano!**_ –me dijo molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo donde lo había dejado.

- _**… Lo hice por si llego a hacer algún acto impulsivo mientras hablo contigo, para que nadie vuelva a ver mis errores y tú pases dificultades… por eso. Acá nadie nos reconocerá, por eso no hay de que preocuparse… y ahora…**_ -le dije dándome la vuelta, él estaba sorprendido.

- _**…Horo… Horo…**_ -me dijo por lo bajo.

- _**… ¿Qué?**_

- _**… Eso… ¡¡Eso no es excusa, tengo que llegar temprano a casa para cenar la comida de mi hermana!! ¡¡Le dije que estaría de regreso enseguida y ahora con el tiempo que te llevo traerme hasta aquí ya debe de andar molesta!!**_ – me respondió bastante molesto.

- _**… Eso se lo puedo explicar yo si quieres, no intentes cambiarme el tema con algo tan insignificante como eso… Ren.**_ – lo mire seriamente y me acerque a él a lo que él se sorprendió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- _**… Tsk!… Horo… Horo…**_ - su mirada se hizo triste mientras me veía acercarme hacia él.

- _**… Ahora, dime que es lo que ocurre… si no lo haces te quitare la información a la fuerza. ¡Vamos!**_ – le dije molesto a la vez que lo sujete del brazo.

- _**… ¡No… hay nada… que decir Horo Horo! ¡Déjame por favor! Debo volver con… mi hermana… qq…**_

- _**…¡¡NO!! ¡¿Por qué haces esto Ren?! Sabes que te quiero enormemente, te amo… pero tú… lo único que haces es evitarme… hice de que Hikaru nos dejara en paz… podremos estar juntos pensé mientras me dirigía a comentarte las buenas noticias… ¿No era lo que deseabas? Deseabas que estuviéramos juntos… aún que fuera a escondidas a mí no me molestó… ¿¿Pero ahora dices que no podemos vernos?? ¿Por qué Ren, por qué? No lo entiendo… te dije que se solucionarían las cosas con Hikaru, y lo conseguí. ¿Entonces por qué cuando todo parece estar perfecto… tú me salís con esa frase?**_ –sacudí el rostro con mis ojos cerrados y luego lo mire angustiado. -_** ¡¿Por qué Ren?! ¿¡Por qué no podemos estar juntos!? ¡Dímelo!**_

En esos momentos mientras le hablaba desesperadamente, él estaba entristeciendo la mirada aún más y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos nuevamente, al observar eso me sorprendí y acerque mi rostro hacia él.

- _**… ¿Por qué derramas lágrimas Ren? Soy yo quien debería derramarlas al oír tus frías palabras… **_

- _**…Yo no lloro… ya te lo dije… ¡Es la lluvia!**_ –cerro sus ojos repentinamente.

- _**… ¡Deja de decir tonterías Ren! ¡Estamos en un lugar cerrado! Míralo,… un callejón en el cual no entra la lluvia al ser tan estrecho… ¡al haber viento la lluvia no puede caer aquí Ren!...**_ –le dije mientras cerré mis ojos por igual.

- _**…q…qq…. Yo… Horo Horo… no es tú culpa… es mi problema… Es un problema, solo eso… un problema del cual… no puedo escapar…**_ - me dijo por lo bajo y abrió sus ojos un poco para verme, estaba llorando aún más… y mi alma quedo hecha pedazos.

- _**…Ren, ¿A qué te… refieres con eso?... **_

- _**…Mi padre… él… ah decidido de que contrajera… matrimonio.**_ –él cerro sus ojos mientras me daba la noticia.

- _**… ¿C-cómo… dices?...**_ –mi mirada se perdió, estaba desorientado… shokeado al oírle decir esa frase.

- _**…Lo que… oíste, lo organizo sin siquiera poner en cuenta mi… consentimiento. Me casare dentro de una semana con una chica menor que yo, Horo Horo.**_ – me miro tristemente mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

En ese momento no supe que decir, mi mirada estaba perdida, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… ¿Qué Ren… estaba comprometido y se casaría dentro de una semana con una chica? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir todo eso en tan poco tiempo? ¿Por qué justo cuando sabemos que queremos estar juntos algo viene y arrebata nuestros deseos?

Lentamente solté a Ren y dándome la vuelta comencé a caminar despacio rumbo hacia fuera de ese callejón… donde la lluvia hizo contacto con mi piel…

Levante mi rostro y al abrir los ojos lagrimas cayeron de ellos, mezclándose con las de la lluvia… comencé a sentir un dolor interno… mi mirada comenzó a nublarse y cuando menos lo espere… pude sentir la presencia de Ren a mi lado… me estaba abrazando por detrás, y su cálido cuerpo me hizo recuperar la conciencia en sí.

- _**…Horo Horo… ¿Estas… llorando por mi… culpa?**_ –me dijo tristemente.

- _**…Ren yo… yo no estoy llorando… es la lluvia… ¿Recuerdas?**_ – lo mire y él estaba sorprendido.

- _**… Horo… Horo…**_ - y así el empezó a llorar también mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

- _**… No es… tú culpa… Ren… ya no… llores… por fa… vor…**_ - le dije por lo bajo mientras seguía derramando algunas lágrimas y él me abrazaba pidiéndome perdón una y otra vez.

Pasaron unos segundos y comencé a sentirme extraño, mareado, mi cuerpo se encontraba muy mal y el corazón me estaba palpitando fuertemente y con dolor.

Hasta que… caí al suelo inconsciente… sin poder oír nada más.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 12

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)


	13. Lamentaciones infinitas

FicShaman King

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**- …**_** ¿Estás bien Horo Horo?**_** … **_**Horo Horo… ¡¡ Horo Horooo!!**_

**Cap. 13 "Lamentaciones infinitas" **

Horo Horo… él… había perdido el conocimiento luego de la charla que habíamos tenido esa noche, yo estaba muy preocupado por él… y lo único que pude hacer fue llevarlo a su casa.

Esa noche yo le había dicho a Horo Horo la noticia que tanto me hacia sentir mal… y al parecer a él tampoco le callo bien esa noticia…

- _**…Horo Horo… ¿Estas… llorando por mi… culpa?**_ –Le dije tristemente.

- _**…Ren yo… yo no estoy llorando… es la lluvia… ¿Recuerdas?**_ – Me miro y yo me mostré muy sorprendido al oír esas palabras que yo había utilizado anteriormente para ocultar la verdad… ya que en verdad sí me encontraba llorando cuando él me preguntaba si lo hacia y yo usaba la excusa de la lluvia.

- _**… Horo… Horo…**_ - le dije mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba nuevamente, abrazándolo más fuerte en ese momento.

- _**… No es… tú culpa… Ren… ya no… llores… por fa… vor…**_ - me hablo por lo bajo mientras algunas lágrimas seguían brotando de sus dulces y tristes ojos azules, yo me sentí destrozado y cerré los míos al sentir un dolor inmenso en mi pecho.

- _**…Perdón Horo Horo… perdóname, ¡Perdóname por favor Horo Horo!... no quería decirte estas noticias… ¡Discúlpame Horo Horo!**_ –le dije una y otra vez sintiéndome herido por dentro, herido desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

De repente… de un momento a otro, Horo Horo callo en mis brazos… esto se debió porque yo me encontraba abrazándolo, o de lo contrario se hubiera caído al suelo. Yo me sorprendí al punto de preocuparme considerablemente, y enseguida lo apoye en el suelo para ver que le había ocurrido.

**- …**_** ¿Estás bien Horo Horo?**_** … **_**Horo Horo… ¡¡ Horo Horooo!!**_ – Comencé a gritar su nombre y a sacudirlo para ver si reaccionaba, pero, al parecer… había perdido el conocimiento. - _**… Horo… Horo…**_ -susurre y me volví a encontrar derramando lágrimas.

En ese momento apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, me encontraba llorando desconsoladamente y lo único que podía hacer era lamentarme. Horo Horo se encontraba así por mí culpa… tal vez hubiera sido mejor si no le hubiera dicho nada.

Pero igual, tarde o temprano se enteraría del problema.

Luego de haber llorado lo suficiente levante el rostro lentamente para verlo, él se encontraba allí en el suelo… empapado por la lluvia la cual seguía cayendo sobre su rostro y cuerpo… y la cual seguía mojándome a mí también.

Decidí llevarlo a su casa, así que me levanté, coloque su brazo en torno a mis hombros mientras sujetaba su cintura y me lleve a Horo Horo de ese lugar.

Al llegar a su casa su hermana fue la que me recibió… y ella al ver a Horo Horo como estaba obviamente se preocupo.

- _**… ¡Ah!... ¡Ren eres tú!, ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hermano? ¡Dime!, ¡¿Esta bien?!**_ –me dijo mientras se acerco viendo más de cerca de su hermano preocupada.

- _**... Si, solo se ah… desmayado… se pondrá bien.**_

- _**… Hermano…, Disculpa Ren… pasa por favor…**_ -abriéndome el paso para que entrara a la casa.

- _**…Si, gracias.**_ –agradeciéndole entre a la casa y me dirigí a la habitación de Horo Horo.

Luego de entrar a su cuarto, lo recosté en su cama boca arriba… y enseguida entro Pirika detrás de mí. Yo le dirigí la mirada…

- _**…Ren, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?**_ –me dijo angustiada mientras se sentó en la cama al lado de Horo Horo.

- _**… Él… simplemente se desmayo mientras teníamos una… charla, eso es todo. No te preocupes Pirika, él se pondrá bien.**_ –intente clamar su angustia y le sonreí.

- _**…Si,… esta bien… Ren.**_ –Luego dirigió la mirada a su hermano.-_**… Hermano, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser… tan terco?… Hermano…**_

Luego de ese momento yo baje un poco la mirada tristemente, y pronto Pirika se levanto para dirigirme la mirada y hablarme…

- _**…Ren, ¿Quieres tomar algo?... Espera que voy a preparar algo de té…**_ -me sonrió y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

- _**¡Espera, Pirika yo-…**_ - Intente decirle de que no se molestara, que igual tenía que irme… pero ella ya se había ido sin escucharme.

Pirika se había ido de la habitación dejándome a solas con su hermano… a solas con Horo Horo.

Me acerque a él lentamente y me senté a su lado en la cama para verle… como era de suponerse, él seguía inconciente. Supuse de que estaría sintiendo frío al haberse empapado con la lluvia, y con el frío que hacia podría enfermarse… así que lo cubrí con las mantas de su cama para que por lo menor tuviera algo de calor. Luego de eso lo observe nuevamente y con algo de timidez acaricie su rostro, estaba frío… al igual que sus labios, ese contacto hizo que se me erizara la piel y provoco que apartara mi mano de un momento a otro.

Luego de pensar en muchas cosas recordé uno de los besos que él me había dado y me ruborice… colocando alguno de mis dedos en mis labios.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y me percate de que algo había humedecido mi mano, eran lágrimas que habían caído de mis ojos y cuando me di cuenta observe nuevamente a Horo Horo, para luego girar mi rostro hacia un lado y cerrar de una manera repentina… mis parpados. Me sentía realmente mal de verlo así, y nuevamente era por mí culpa_"… ojala pudiera hacer algo por él"_, pensé, y luego me levante de la cama dispuesto a irme… pero me quede parado en ese lugar por algunos minutos.

Tenía ganas de que Horo Horo se enamorara de Hikaru… así no se sentiría mal si yo tenía que casarme con otra persona. Aún que en verdad me doliera decir esas frases en mi mente… porque en verdad no quería que fuera así debido a que yo en verdad a quien quiero es a él… lo pensé solo por el hecho de no verlo sufrir, aún que estoy seguro de que yo sufriría al lado de una persona que no amara.

- _**…Horo Horo… quédate con Hikaru y vive una vida feliz, no como yo, que esta destinado a seguir una obediencia por provenir de la familia Tao… No te sientas mal por favor… y… olvídate de mí.**_ – dije por lo bajo mientras me di la vuelta para irme.

Quien se iba a imaginar que alguien estaba oyendo mis palabras, y que antes de irme por la puerta ese alguien sujeto mi mano derecha y con la otra cerró la puerta delante de mí.

- _**… ¿¡Ah!?...**_ – dije sorprendido al pasar tal situación, supuse que la persona que me había impedido salir del cuarto era él.

- _**… Nunca… vuelvas a decir eso… Ren, ¡JAMÁS!**_ –Respondió esa persona y me volteo para que lo viera.

- _**… ¡Ah!... Horo… Horo…, pensé que…, yoo…**_ -dije sorprendido al verlo frente a mí, ya que yo seguía creyendo que él estaba inconciente.

- _**… Ren… no puedo querer a nadie más, mientras tu sigas en este mundo… ¿O es que acaso no lo has entendido todavía? ¡No podría olvidarme de ti nunca!**_

- _**… ¡¿Entonces quieres que me muera?! ¡Eso me vendría bien, así yo no tendría que casarme, y tú podrías olvidarme y enamorarte de alguien más!**_ –le dije apenado.

- _**…¡¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA!! ¡Si tú mueres, jamás te lo perdonaría! ¡Te iría a buscar al otro mundo para que me imploraras perdón de rodillas!... y aún que así fuera… nunca podría olvidarte si desaparecieras… ¿¡Me escuchaste!?**_ – me respondió bastante molesto y luego me arrincono a la fuerza contra una de las paredes de su cuarto para así besarme.

En ese momento respondí con un gemido repentino como de costumbre, y no me resistí ante su veredicto, no podía… ¿Cómo podía negarme a algo que él ya había sentenciado? Temía que Pirika nos viera… pero al parecer él había trancado la puerta y le era imposible entrar para ella.

- _**…Espera… Horo Horo… no hagas es… to… Tú hermana,… mi familia,… esto… esta… mal… mmhh!!... Horo… Ho… ro…**_ - intente detenerlo aún así, pero en el interior sabía que era inútil… y aún que intentara negar sus besos, en verdad los deseaba, más que a cualquier cosa.

- _**… Ren, no puedes decir que no… ¿Verdad? De lo contrario no me hubieras correspondido en un principio… ¡No voy a permitir de que te cases! Tú eres mío, y de nadie más…**_ - diciendo esto comenzó a arrimarme hacia su cama, y al estar en ella se coloco encima de mi.

- _**… Horo Horo… pero… sabes de que no puedo… escapar a mi destino… mi padre ya lo ah decretado, y aún que yo no lo desee… no puedo imponerme… **_

Empecé a llorar nuevamente al pensar lo que me esperaba en el futuro, y no quería que ese momento llegara. Horo Horo se había sorprendido… y al verme llorar como lo hacia se abalanzo para besarme nuevamente… yo no me negué y lo correspondí. Luego de eso me miro muy de cerca para hablarme…

- _**… Ya veras… como lo solucionaremos… ¿De acuerdo… Ren?**_ –me dijo suavemente en un tono muy tierno y dulce.

Yo me quede en silencio sorprendido pero luego le enseñe una pequeña sonrisa, revelé mi confianza en él.

Luego de eso se me acerco para besarme nuevamente pero cuando lo fue a hacer… alguien lo interrumpió… era Pirika quien estaba tras la puerta…

- _**… ¡Oigan!... ¿Ren?... ¿Hermano? ¿Por qué la puerta esta cerrada?... ¡El té ya esta pronto!**_ –dijo algo extrañada golpeando la puerta, a lo que Horo Horo y yo nos sorprendimos.

Enseguida Horo Horo reacciono y le respondió…

- _**… ¡Déjalo Pirika!, ya estoy bien… estoy hablando con Ren… iremos en un rato ¿Esta bien?**_ –le dijo Horo Horo intentando salir del problema.

- _**… ¿Hermano? ¡Ya estas bien, que bueno!... Bueno entonces no se demoren mucho, sino el té se enfriara…**_ -respondió Pirika y se marcho.

Al oír sus pisadas fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya se había ido, y luego de eso ambos suspiramos.

- _**… ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando quieres hacer tus locuras, en tu casa, y cuando esta tu hermana?**_ –lo mire de reojo.

- _**… ¡He!... tienes razón… Bueno, si no quieres… entonces vallamos con ella a tomar su té…**_ -me miro de reojo por igual.

- _**… Idiota…**_ -le susurre cerrando los ojos.

- _**… ¿Qué dijiste?**_ –me pregunto con las venas marcadas en su frente junto a una sonrisa irónica.

- _**…I-DI-O-TA… creo que deberías ir a la escuela de nuevo para aprender nuestro lenguaje…**_ -burlándome de él.

- _**… ¡Hm!... ¿Quieres pelear? ¡Vamos dímelo de una vez y ya!**_ –acercando su rostro al mío.

- _**… ¡Cuando quieras!**_ –aceptando su desafío.

Ahí fue cuando en vez de luchar él comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, yo me sorprendí y obviamente me provoco risas, empecé a implorarle que me dejara pero no lo hizo.

- _**….¡Jajajaja!... ¡Noo!! ¡Basta! Déjame por favor Horo Horo!… jajaja…**_

- _**…No hasta que me pidas perdón… jejeje…**_

- _**… ¡Nunca!**_ –le respondí y él me siguió haciendo cosquillas.

Luego de eso dejamos de pelear y fuimos con Pirika, pasé la noche en casa de ellos y a la mañana siguiente me regrese a mi casa… preparando la disculpa para mi hermana U.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 13

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)


	14. Problemas

FicShaman King

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 14 "Problemas" **

Me dirigía rumbo a mi casa a la mañana siguiente, Horo Horo había decidido acompañarme para hablar con mi hermana por si ella se encontraba molesta por lo de la noche anterior, ya que no había podido regresar a la casa para cenar la cena que ella había preparado.

En esos momentos me hallaba bastante nervioso ya que él estaba acompañándome, y aún que hablábamos poco y nada (Debido a mi tonta costumbre de mantenerme callado), disfrute de su compañía… me hacia sentir tranquilo.

- _**… Ahhhah**_ _(Suspiró)__**... bueno, ¿Sigues nervioso, Ren?... Ya veras como tú hermana lo entenderá.**_ – me dijo mientras caminábamos rumbo a mi casa a un paso algo lento.

- _**… Tsk!, ¡Que tonterías dices Horo Horo! ¡Por supuesto de que no!... De cualquier forma se de que mi hermana me entiende… lo sé.**_ –le dije sin mirarlo siquiera… es que en verdad sí me encontraba algo nervioso de que mi hermana se hallara molesta conmigo.

- _**…Ren, no te preocupes… ya veras de que todo ira bien. **_

- _**… ¡PERO YA TE DIJE DE QUE NO ESTABA PREOCUPADO! **_– Le dirigí la mirada algo molesto.

- _**… ¿Acaso sabes a que me estoy refiriendo para afirmarlo con tanta seguridad? **_–Él me dirigió una mirada algo seria.

- _**… ¿A… Qué te refieres? **_–Sorprendiéndome un poco.

- _**… Ya lo sabes… Además, no me gusta mencionarlo por completo pero… en fin…**_

En ese momento me di cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo… aún que en verdad ya tenía una sospecha pero no estaba seguro.

Era verdad… teníamos el problema del casamiento que mi padre había planeado para mí, todavía no sabía como iba a salir de esta, pero aún así… Horo Horo siguió alentándome y me decía que no me preocupara. Tenía actitudes muy buenas en ese sentido, nunca se daba por vencido… eso me agrada de él.

En fin, llegando a mi casa, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta… tenía miedo de entrar y encontrarme a mi hermana… pero si sabía de que me entendería, entonces… ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Bueno ya no había más remedio que entrar y punto.

- _**… ¿Qué ocurre Ren, vas a entrar o no? ¿Quieres que entre por ti?**_ –me dijo con una sonrisa picara al verme preocupado.

- _**… ¡No seas idiota!**_ –le dije y me dispuse a abrir la puerta de mi casa para luego entrar.

- _**… ¡Jejeje! Se te ven los nervios, deja que yo me encargue si quieres…**_ -me dijo Horo Horo cuando ya nos encontrábamos entrando.

- _**… Deja de decir tonterías Horo Horo…**_ -le susurre y en seguida se nos hizo presente la figura de mi hermana ante nosotros.

Ella camino hasta llegar donde estaba y se quedo viéndome, como esperando una explicación o algo… yo ya me la venia venir, no tuve otra más que explicarle lo sucedido.

- _**… Hermana, yo… te lo puedo explicar. Ayer tuvimos un incidente y bueno… pues, Horo Horo fue tan idiota que termino desmayándose por "X" razón… y yo, bueno tuve que…**_ -no pude seguir hablando debido a que ella me interrumpió.

- _**… Esta bien Ren, no te preocupes… te entiendo. Tuviste que ayudar a Horo Horo… Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Entonces tendrán que almorzar aquí, ¿Verdad Horo Horo?**_ –miro a Horo Horo con una sonrisa.

-_** ¡Claro Jun! Jejeje… será un placer.**_ –mostrándole una sonrisa a mi hermana por igual.

- _**… Her… mana…**_ -le sonreí- _**… Gracias…**_

En ese momento me sentí aliviado, y alegre… que bueno de que mi hermana no se había molestado conmigo al final… o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

Horo Horo se mostraba contento hablando con mi hermana y le explico que el problema había sido culpa suya y le dijo que no se molestara conmigo. Yo me ruboricé al oírlo hablar mientras estaba defendiéndome, e intentando arreglar las cosas en lo que podía.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y nos encontrábamos en la sala, luego de almorzar Horo Horo y yo nos dirigimos a mi recamara. Al llegar, entre para buscar algo, Horo Horo entro detrás de mí para luego cerrar la puerta.

- _**… Que buena es Jun, ¿No, Ren? ¿Viste como tenía razón? Te preocupabas por nada… jajaja.**_ –me dijo en plena confianza mientras yo buscaba algo que mi hermana me había pedido. Era algo sin importancia, pero bueno.

- _**… ¡Hm!, Deja de fastidiarme Horo Horo, ya lo sabía. **_

- _**… Pues tu rostro no dejo de mostrar preocupación en todo el camino hasta llegar hasta tu casa y hablaras con tu hermana… así de que no puedes negarlo.**_ – sonriéndose.

- _**… Tsk... ya déjame en paz.**_ –le dije dándome la vuelta.

- _**… Eso es imposible, no puedo dejarte en paz… Ren.**_ –Al decir esto comenzó a caminar hasta donde yo me encontraba y se detuvo para verme de cerca. Yo me di la vuelta para verlo por igual.

- _**… ¡He!... ¿Ya vas a empezar con tus locuras?... En mi casa te lo prohíbo…**_ -le dije mientras le sonreía muy seguro, pero aparentemente él lo tomo como un desafió.

- _**… ¿Eso es un desafío?... De cualquier forma ya eh cometido mis locuras en tu casa, aquí en tu propio cuarto… ¿Ya lo olvidaste?**_

- _**… E.-eso… ¡Eso fue en co-contra de**_ _**mi vo-voluntad!**_ –le dije con la cara toda roja, me encontraba muy avergonzado.

-_** … hmm… ¿Estas seguro? A mí me pareció de que lo permitiste sin oponerte…**_ - sonriéndose irónicamente me levanto el rostro con su mano derecha.

- _**…**_ -no pude decirle nada, me encontraba nuevamente nervioso por las acciones que tomaba.

Claro de que no podía decirle nada… si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, aún en mi propia casa no reprimía sus sentimientos hacia mí. Parecía no temerle a nada.

En ese momento nos mantuvimos callados, mirándonos el uno al otro… hasta que en un momento pareció querer besarme… y así lo hizo. Me beso y yo cerré mis ojos mientras me apenaba más, era algo tan dulce que no quería que terminara nunca. Acaricio mi rostro mientras me besaba tiernamente y yo estaba empezando a perderme, me encontraba perdido por él, fue entonces cuando algo repentino sucedió.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho provenir desde la sala, a lo que él y yo nos separamos en un susto imprevisto, cuando eso se escuchó algunos gritos.

- _**¿Qué sucede?**_ –pregunto Horo Horo sorprendido.

- _**… Creo de que… es la vos de mi… padre.**_ – dije sorprendiéndome por igual.

- _**… ¿Tú padre?**_

- _**… Pero… ¿Qué fueron esos gritos?**_ –dije algo asustado y me dirigí corriendo a la sala para ver que pasaba, Horo Horo me siguió.

Al llegar allí nos detuvimos al ver un jarrón roto, y a mi padre discutiendo con mi hermana. Me moleste y rápidamente me interpuse entre ellos dos protegiendo a mi hermana.

- _**… ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡¿Por qué discuten?!**_ –le pregunte molesto a mi padre.

- _**… Ren, ¡¡ ¿Cómo te atreves a no querer aceptar lo que yo eh decidido?! ¡¡Vas a hacerme caso y no se habla más!! ¡Tu hermana ah querido defenderte pero eso es inaceptable!**_ –me respondió él bastante molesto.

- _**… ¡¡Te refieres al casamiento?? ¡¡Pues no pienso casarme con nadie a quien tú escojas!! ¡¡Ese es mi derecho y no tienes porque molestarte con Jun!! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE, PADRE?!**_

- _**…¡¡ ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, REN?!**_ –me respondió muy molesto y enseguida se me abalanzo para golpearme.

Mi padre logró darme un fuerte golpe dejándome tirado en el suelo, me había herido… y no podía moverme con facilidad. Enseguida Horo Horo se apareció a mi lado corriendo.

- _**¡¡Ren!! ¡¿Estás bien, Ren?!**_ –llegando hacia donde me encontraba me observo y enseguida miro al frente- _**… ¡Maldición!, eso no puedo permitirlo…**_ -dijo por lo bajo mientras miraba a mi padre con rencor.

- _**… Horo… Horo… No… vallas a… qq…**_ - intente hablarle pero mi vos no llego a sus oídos, el dolor me hizo imposible hablarle bien, mi voz era muy débil.

Horo Horo estaba desafiando a mi padre, quería protegerme por lo que pude ver… Horo Horo se encontraba muy molesto. Al darme cuenta me preocupe… estaba seguro de que él lucharía con mi padre y temí por la seguridad de Horo Horo, intente levantarme, intente decirle de que no luchara con él… pero no me escucho.

Fue en ese momento al levantarme cuando lo vi, Horo Horo estaba impidiendo de que mi padre se me acercara y por eso se lanzo en su contra, en un momento de distracción cuando le grite que se detuvieran, Horo Horo se sorprendió y ahí fue cuando mi padre lo golpeo fuertemente dejándolo tirado en el suelo, como lo había hecho conmigo.

Me encontré shokeado al ver la situación, Horo Horo se hallaba en el piso sin poder levantarse… y yo, me encontraba frente a frente con mi padre. Quien me estaba viendo con una mirada fría y calculadora,… una mirada oscura.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 14

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)


	15. Inconveniente

FicShaman King

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 15 "Inconveniente" **

Y allí estaba yo, sosteniéndome de dolor en el piso por un fuerte golpe que había recibido por parte del padre de Ren, ¿Por qué?, porque estaba impidiendo que él se le acercara a Ren… ya que estaba convencido en hacerle daño por habérsele opuesto en una decisión que había marcado. Una decisión que se trataba de su futuro, un casamiento que Ren no aceptaba.

Es verdad… ¿Por qué alguien como yo tenía que entrometerse en una discusión familiar? Era de muy imprudente el haber enfrentado al padre de Ren… pero no podía permitir de que este lo lastimara. No podía ya que… ya había visto como lo habían golpeado y no pensaba volver a ver eso de nuevo.

Ren estaba viéndome desde algunos metros de distancia, se encontraba algo asustado, y luego de que grito que no siguiera el enfrentamiento yo recibí ese golpe mandado por el padre… y ahora estaba en el suelo. Intente levantarme ya que me preocupe al ver a su padre como se le estaba acercando, lo estaba mirando bastante molesto, y Ren estaba de píe nuevamente para enfrentarlo.

- _**… R… Re-n…**_ -susurre y me levante con un inmenso dolor.

- _**… Horo Horo…**_ -susurro él mientras miraba al padre con algo de rencor.

- _**… Ren vas a aprender a obedecerme... ¡aún que sea a golpes!**_ –dijo el padre acercándosele al hijo.

- _**… ¡Tsk! ¡Por mi haz lo que quieras!... ¡Golpéame si quieres, no me importa! Pero… pero aún así no acepto querer casarme con alguien a quien no conozco… además… golpeaste a Horo Horo… ¿Cómo te atreviste padre?... Golpéame a mí si quieres… ¡¡PERO NUNCA A MIS AMIGOS!! ¡Y MENOS A HORO HORO!**_

- _**… ¿Nh?**_ –me sorprendí bastante al oír la palabras de Ren, y me apene. Pero ese asombro fue más intenso al ver como Ren era golpeado por el padre nuevamente.

Ren acababa de ser golpeado, callo al suelo y su padre lo levanto aferrándose a la ropa que llevaba, yo quede paralizado mientras que Jun le gritaba desesperada que dejara a Ren en paz, ella se le aferro al brazo pero su padre la empujo hacia atrás… donde yo la ataje impidiendo que cayera al suelo y me coloque frente a ella. Pronto me dirigí hacia su padre y lo golpee en la cara, eso logro de que se echara unos pasos hacia atrás y soltara a Ren, antes de que se impactara contra el suelo lo sujete… se encontraba bastante herido, y había perdido el conocimiento.

- _**… Ren…**_ -susurre tristemente, y luego me manifesté muy molesto.

- _**… Maldito… **_-dijo el padre de Ren mostrándose furioso-_** …¡¡ ¿Cómo te atreviste maldito?! **_

- _**… ¡¿"Usted" cómo se atrevió a lastimar de esta manera a su hijo?! Y a tratar mal a su hija… no vuelva a ponerle una mano encima a Ren ¡¿me escucho?! A quien debería golpear es a mí… no a Ren, ¡yo soy la causa por la cual no desea casarse!**_

- _**… ¡¡ERES UN IMPERTINENTE!!**_

En ese momento él se me abalanzo para golpearme, solté a Ren dejándolo al lado de Jun.

- _**… Jun, cuida de Ren por favor…**_ -le dije al momento que lo deje a su lado, y me aparté de ellos.

- _**… ¡Horo Horo, espera!**_ –me dijo Jun al ver como me disponía a hacerle frente a su padre.

Luego de haberme apartado, me di la vuelta para mirar a aquel que quería atacarme… aquel que se me estaba abalanzando para golpearme… y así lo hizo.

Me deje golpear por aquella persona, no me interpuse… me golpeo cuanto deseo hasta que perdí el conocimiento… no se sí me siguió golpeando después ya que como dije, estuve inconciente.

Pero se que mientras él me golpeaba sentí los gritos de Jun pidiéndole a su padre que dejara de golpearme, se mostraba preocupada por mí… también… en el momento que me sostenía su padre, pude ver a Ren… estaba siendo abrazado por su hermana quien se hallaba preocupada por ambos… él seguía inconciente… y fue lo último que vi.

Me desperté… me encontraba recostado en una camilla de hospital, mire a mi lado derecho y se encontraba Hikaru sentada en una silla… muy cerca de mí. Al ver que me había despertado ella se sorprendió… pero me enseño una pequeña sonrisa.

- _**… ¡Ah! ¡Horo Horo! Por fin te has despertado q….q…. snif…**_ –comenzó a llorar.

- _**… ¿Hi… karu? ¿Qué ocurre, por qué lloras? ¿Por qué estoy… en este lugar?...**_

- _**… Horo Horo, pensé de que no despertarías nunca, muchos han venido a verte en estos días… estas en el hospital por las heridas que te causo el padre de Ren, eso fue lo que me contó Jun…**_

- _**… ¿C-cómo has dicho?**_ –le pregunte sorprendido.

- _**… Que estas en un hospital…**_

- _**…No, eso no… ¿qué han venido a verme en estos días? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué día es hoy?**_

- _**… Hoy es martes Horo Horo… estuviste 5 días inconciente en esa camilla. **_

- _**… ¡¿C-Cómo?? ¡¿5 días?!**_ – quede shokeado en ese momento, ¿había estado realmente 5 días inconciente?

- _**…Así es, estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Ren estuvo hace un rato aquí para verte, pero ya se ha ido… él también estaba preocupado y se sentía muy mal y… responsable de que te halla pasado lo que te pasó.**_

- _**… ¿Qué Ren… estuvo aquí?... Ren…**_ -me sorprendí, pero enseguida recordé algo-_** … ¡Ah! Es cierto… ¡el casamiento!**_ – dije a la vez que me sentaba repentinamente en la camilla.

Al levantarme sentí un dolor inmenso en todo el cuerpo y me queje, no podía casi moverme y descubrí que estaba vendado en el torso.

- _**… Ten cuidado Horo Horo, no debes moverte… estas mal herido, cuando los médicos te trajeron vieron que tenias algunas costillas rotas… y dijeron que tenias que hacer reposo. Tienes que estar en el hospital por algunos días.**_ – me dijo Hikaru levantándose para detenerme. Sosteniéndome de los hombros.

- _**… ¡Maldita sea!... ¿Tan mal me dejo su padre? ¿Tanto rencor me tiene?... suéltame Hikaru, tengo que irme… no tengo tiempo que perder…**_ -le dije quitando sus manos de mis hombros, me estaba levantando para irme.

Me queje del dolor al moverme, y tuve que sostenerme de la camilla. Enseguida Hikaru me sostuvo del brazo por si llegaba a caerme.

- _**… ¡No, Horo Horo! No debes levantarte, por favor…**_ -me hablo en un tono preocupante.

- _**… No… puedo… quedarme, Ren va… él va a… ¡Tengo que impedirlo!... ¡waaqqkh!...**_ –me queje nuevamente.

- _**… ¿Te refieres a la boda?... ya me entere de eso, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer Horo Horo… tienes que entenderlo, Ren tampoco quiere casarse… me lo dijo, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Su padre ya tomo una decisión y él tuvo que acceder. Esto también lo hace por tu bien Horo Horo, Ren me dijo que si no accedía, ¡su padre se vengaría de ti!... Horo Horo por favor…**_

- _**… ¿Qué lo hace por mí? ¡No digas tonterías!, si quisiera hacer algo por mí evitaría esa boda… a mí no me interesa lo que quiera hacerme su padre, si tengo que morir ¡entonces que así sea!**_ –dije caminando con dificultad algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

- _**…No, ¡Horo Horo estas herido, Detente!**_ –dijo aforrándose a mi brazo nuevamente.

Repentinamente se hicieron presentes en la sala que me hallaba junto a Hikaru, mi hermana junto a Yoh, Chocolove y Fausto, también entraron un par de doctores. Al ver como estaba reaccionando, los doctores y Chocolove se me abalanzaron para detenerme, y me sujetaron.

- _**… ¡¡No!! ¡Déjenme!, ¡tengo que irme!... ¡Tengo que impedir algo!... ¡No!**_ –dije exaltado al ver como me sostenían los médicos y Chocolove.

- _**… ¡Hermano, no forcejees con los médicos! Tienes que ser paciente y hacer caso.**_ –me dijo Pirika algo angustiada y preocupada.

- _**… Tranquilízate chico, Horo Horo no puedes salir en ese estado, ¡entiéndelo!... –**_me dijo Chocolove sujetándome.

- _**… ¡Maldita sea, Chocolove!, ¡¿Tú también?!... ¡Demonios suéltenme!**_ –les dije mientras forcejeaba para liberarme.

En ese momento Fausto se me acerco con una inyección, la estaba preparando.

- _**… ¡Maldición Fausto! ¡¿Qué piensas hacerme?! ¡Aléjate!**_ –le advertí.

- _**… Si no te calmas, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros por las malas. Es importante que te quedes en reposo Horo Horo.**_ –me hablo mientras me aplicaba la inyección, los demás estaban sujetándome fuertemente y por eso no pude hacer nada.

- _**… ¡No-o!... qqq… ¡no hagan esto, ustedes no entienden! ¡También es importante que yo… que yo… me valla para…impedir… impedi-r… ngh!... Maldita… sea… Faus-to…**_ -hablando cada vez más débil… hasta que termine durmiéndome.

Se habían salido con la suya, me habían retenido… ¿Y ahora qué haría? Ren se casaría mañana… y yo… estaba siendo sujetado en contra de mi voluntad en el hospital. Nadie me entendía… ¿Por qué no me entendían? ¡Maldición! Tenía que impedir esa boda, pero me encontraba sedado con medicamentos… los cuales impedían moverme de allí. Si tan solo no me hubiera quedado tan mal, de seguro no estaría en el lugar que me encontraba. Ren…

¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?... Ren…

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 15

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)


	16. Dispuesto a todo

FicShaman King

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 16 "Dispuesto a todo" **

Me desperté en medio de la noche y al darme cuenta permanecía en la camilla de hospital todavía, abrí un poco más los ojos… no sentía mucho ruido… tampoco tenía mucho olfato… era como que mis sentidos estaban por debajo de lo normal.

Mire hacia el lado derecho al sentir una respiración… mi hermana Pirika estaba sentada en la silla a mi lado… y al parecer estaba dormida. La observe y al hacerlo ella se despertó.

- _**… ¿Nh?**_ –me sorprendí al darme cuenta

- _**… ¿Her… mano? ¿Qué haces despierto?…**_ -me dijo ella frotándose los ojos

- _**… ¿Cómo quieres que… duerma?**_ –le respondí girando mi rostro hacia el frente, mirando hacia el techo.

- _**… Lo… siento hermano… pero me preocupas.**_ –diciéndolo tristemente a la vez que se levanto.

- _**… ¿Hm?...**_ –me sorprendí al ver que ella había tomado mi rostro para verme de cerca, estaba haciéndome caricias de ternura y cariño en mis mejillas. Yo me apene un poco mientras la veía- _**… Pi… rika…**_ -susurre.

- _**… Hermano, te entiendo… pero también debes entender de que no estas en condiciones para salir y caminar así como así… Al parecer no te importan mis sentimientos… ¿no es así? **_

- _**… ¿Eh?**_

- _**… ¿Sabes de que me preocupe mucho cuando me entere de que estabas herido? ¿Acaso quieres que me preocupe de nuevo si llegaras a salir de aquí sin haberte recuperado por completo?**_

- _**… Pirika… pero… ¿Podrías ponerte en mi lugar… no te parece? ¿Qué harías si aquel a quien quieres esta a punto de contraer matrimonio? A mi no me importa ir en mis condiciones para evitarlo…**_ -cerré mis ojos en ese momento para acariciar la mano de mi hermana… la cual se encontraba en mi mejilla acariciándome.

- _**… Hermano…**_ -comienza a llorar en silencio, al darme cuenta abrí los ojos para verla.

- _**… ¿Pirika? ¿Por qué lloras, dije algo malo? Discúlpame si fui yo quien te ah hecho llorar… **_

- _**… No, hermano no eres tú… es que… me gustaría ayudarte. Se que Ren se va a casar mañana y te molesta estar aquí encerrado en contra de tu voluntad… pero… pero… yo no quiero de que te pase nada… qq….q… ¿Qué pasaría si el padre de Ren te mata por interferir en esa boda? No lo soportaría hermano… **_

- _**… Piri… ka… **_-me emocione en ese momento, cerré un poco los ojos y luego extendí los brazos hacia mi hermana para luego hablarle- _**… Ven… **_

Había extendido los brazos hacia ella para abrazarla… ella cerro los ojos y se lanzo hacia mí para abrazarme.

La sostuve en mis brazos, sintiendo su calor, sus lágrimas… su tristeza. Me sentía conmovido por ella, al estar tan preocupada por mí…

- _**… Tontita, no te dejaría sola por nada del mundo… ¿Quién crees que soy? Yo no puedo morir todavía, jeje…**_ - le susurre al oído mientras ella seguía llorando en mi pecho.

- _**… snif… qq… ¡Eres un tonto hermano!... snif…**_

- _**… hmm… puede ser…, pero no puedes librarte de este tonto que te ama.**_ –la abrasé más fuerte en ese momento.

- _**… Herma… nito… yo también te… amo.**_

- _**… Pirika…**_ -sonreí tiernamente.

Luego de ese agradable momento con mi hermana, pasaron las horas. Se hizo de mañana y nadie se encontraba en la sala… era mi momento para huir… lamentaba tener que hacerle esto a mi hermana, pero… nunca le prometí de que no lo haría.

Me levante con dificultad, me vestí rápidamente… y me preparaba para saltar por la ventana del lugar. Había un problema… estaba a unos cuantos pisos de altura y por lo tanto no podía saltar eso a menos de que tuviera mi Snowboard… cuando estaba pensando que hacer, entro alguien en la habitación que me encontraba. Era Hikaru…

- _**… ¡Horo Horo!... ¿Qué pensabas hacer?**_ –me dijo mientras se me acerco corriendo.

- _**… Tsk!... ¿Hikaru que haces aquí? No se te ocurra detenerme…**_

- _**… Horo… Horo… ¿Pero estas loco? No puedes saltar de la ventana, ¡estamos en un quinto piso! **_

- _**… Lo sé, pero… debo llegar de alguna manera a donde esta Ren…**_ -le dije a la vez que coloque una pierna en la ventana.

- _**… ¡Espera Horo Horo!**_ –salto hacia mí para aferrarse a mi cintura, aún que más bien parecía de que me estaba reteniendo con un fuerte abrazo.

- _**… Hikaru… no me queda otra… no puedo escapar por los pasillos del hospital, me verían… tengo que arriesgarme… además, soy un Shaman. No me subestimes, tengo mis trucos.**_

- _**… Pero no tienes a tu tabla contigo… ¿Cómo piensas saltar así?**_

- _**…**_ -No pude responderle nada, la verdad es que sí estaba cometiendo una locura.

- _**… Yo… te traje algo.**_ –Me dijo ella a la vez que me soltó lentamente-_** … No se te ocurra hacer nada raro, o de lo contrario gritare lo que piensas hacer…**_ - me advirtió y se dirigió a la entrada… y tomando algo que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, de la parte de afuera… y luego se acerco a mí.

- _**… ¿Nh?, pero si es… mi Snowboard… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?**_ –le pregunte sorprendido a la vez que me bajaba de la ventana para verla mejor.

- _**… Yo…, tú hermana me la dio… para que te la diera a ti… hace un rato. Ella quería ayudarte en algo, al igual que… yo.**_ – En ese momento me entrego mi tabla con timidez-

- _**… Gracias, Hikaru… Así que Pirika te pidió eso, gracias a ambas. Después le daré las gracias a ella también personalmente.**_ –le sonreí.

- _**… Si pero hay una condición que ambas te pedimos… **_

- _**… ¿Hm?**_

- _**… Déjame acompañarte, Pirika quería de que alguien te acompañara… y yo me ofrecí. De lo contrario no te dejare ir a ningún lado.**_ –me miro seriamente.

- _**… ¿¿Aaahh?? Pero no puedes ir conmigo… es algo… riesgoso.**_

- _**¡No me importa! Tú decides…**_ -cruzándose de brazos algo molesta.

Estuve unos segundos pensándolo, mirándola de reojo… al final tuve que acceder.

- _**… Ahh… bueno como quieras, luego no me digas que me detenga… las cosas que hago con mi tabla son algo locas… y puede que te asustes. **_–camine rumbo a la ventana y me coloque la tabla en mi pies- _**… Anda, vamos…–**_le dirigí la mirada.

- _**… ¡Ah... sí!… **_- me respondió y enseguida se acerco a mí, colocándose detrás se aferro de mi cintura.

- _**… agárrate fuertemente de mí ¿Escuchaste, Hikaru? Es peligroso si no estas acostumbrada **_– yo sostuve con una de mis manos, su mano que se hallaba en mi pecho para asegurarme.

- _**… S-sí… Horo Horo. **_–ella se mostró nerviosa y apenada por la acción que tome al sostenerla.

- _**… ¡Bien, allá vamos!... ¡Kororo! **_–dije llamando así a mi espíritu acompañante, mi pequeña amiga Koropockle.

Luego de hacer la posesión de objetos, salte de la ventana junto a Hikaru. Ella se asustó mucho como era de suponerse, en cambio yo lo disfrutaba… me encantaba surfear junto a Kororo en el Snowboard… siempre lo hemos hecho.

Mientras Hikaru gritaba de miedo en cuanto caíamos, se aferró más a mi cuerpo… y se me dificulto surfear en el estado que me hallaba… comencé a sentir el dolor nuevamente en mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos en un momento repentino.

Nada ocurrió por suerte, y cuando llegamos al suelo me detuve para respirar…

- _**… Horo Horo, ¿estás bien?**_ –me pregunto preocupada.

- _**… S-sí… no te preocupes… ahora lo estoy. Bueno, sigamos…**_

Ella asintió y seguimos el recorrido, Hikaru me dijo donde era el lugar de la boda… y que esta ya había comenzado. Me preocupe… ¿acaso llegaría a tiempo para impedirla? Acelere al oír la noticia.

Al llegar al lugar me salí de la tabla rápidamente y empecé a correr… Hikaru se encargo de mi tabla y corrió tras de mí, era una iglesia bastante grande y se dividía en varias partes. No sabía en cual de ellas se encontraba Ren así que solo seguí corriendo.

En una de esas logré escuchar el murmullo de la gente, hablaban por lo bajo… pero hablaban entre ellos al fin de cuentas. Entré al lugar lentamente, y pude ver a Ren junto a una chica en el altar… me sorprendí mucho al ver que ya estaban haciendo los votos así que por lo tanto pegue un grito.

- _**….¡¡NOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡REEEEEEEENN DETENTEEEE!! **_–le grite a lo que él y todas las personas que se hallaban en el lugar se voltearon para verme.

Ren me vio muy sorprendido y pronuncio mi nombre muy apenado y yo lo miraba por igual mientras me acercaba.

- _**… Horo… Horo… ¿Qué… estas… haciendo? **_–dijo sorprendido por lo bajo.

- _**… ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Vine a impedir esta locura! **_–le respondí.

- _**…¡¡GUARDIAS DETENGANLO!! **_-dijo el padre de Ren bastante molesto.

- _**… ¡¡HORO HORO HULLE YA DE AQUI!! **_–me dijo Ren algo asustado.

- _**…¡¡Aah!! … **_-grite al ser agarrado por alguno de los guardias-_** …¡¡NUNCA!! ¡¡NUNCA ME IRE SIN LLEVARTE CONMIGO, REN!! **_–golpee a los guardias dejándolos tirados en el suelo, pero aún así seguían viniendo más y más.

Más guardias me sujetaron y en un momento inesperado, uno de ellos estaba a punto de golpearme en la nuca para dejarme inconciente… pero… alguien lo golpeo antes. Era Hikaru, ella le había reventado mi Snowboard contra la cabeza del guardia, y luego me miro para sonreírme. Yo le sonreí por igual y luego mire al frente… para dirigir mi mirada a Ren.

- _**…De una u otra manera te dije de que lo solucionaríamos, Ren. No pienso permitir de que te cases… ¡Me oíste!**_

- _**… Horo Horo…**_ -me miro sorprendido.

- _**… ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!! ¡¡MATEN A ESE CHICO IMPERTINENTE!!**_ –dijo el padre de Ren furioso, dirigiéndose a los guardias que quedaban.

- _**… Pero esto es una iglesia señor Tao, ¡No puede cometer semejante barbaridad en la casa de Dios!**_ –dijo el cura.

- _**… ¡Usted cállese! ¡Esto ya es personal!**_ –le respondió el padre de Ren.

En ese momento muchos saltaron en mi contra, y cuando pensé que eran muchos para mí… se apareció alguien para ayudarme.

- _**… ¿Eh?**_ –viendo de que ese alguien había derrotado a unos cuantos de un solo ataque, era Ren con su arma-_** … Ren… ya era hora.**_ –le sonreí y nos colocamos espalda contra espalda en posición de batalla.

- _**… ¡Tsk! Que terquedad la tuya Horo Horo, le dije a Hikaru de que esto lo hacia para que mi padre no te matara… como aprecias las cosas que hago por tu seguridad.**_ –me sonrió por igual.

- _**… ¡He!, prefiero toda la vida morir luchando, a verte con alguien más.**_

- _**… Hm... Que tonto eres…**_ -me respondió y yo le sonreí.

Él se ruborizo en ese momento y sonrió por igual, luego de eso su padre se encontró muy enojado y empezó a enloquecer, nosotros salimos corriendo de la iglesia (Yo tome a Hikaru de la mano de paso), para no molestar en la casa de Dios con luchas. Al salir habían muchos más guardias y estaban esperándonos, nos pusimos en posición de batalla nuevamente y nos encargamos de proteger a Hikaru.

Hubo una fuerte charla entre Ren y su padre, yo participe en esa charla y al hacerlo su padre se molesto aún más… sacando un arma de su ropa. Me sorprendí y lo único que paso por mi mente era el proteger a Ren así que me coloque delante de él y de Hikaru… Tao aprovecho para dispararme, pero fue en ese momento que en el disparo… alguien me empujó al suelo… para recibir ese semejante daño en mi lugar.

Esa persona era… Ren.

La persona a quien amaba se había interpuesto en el disparo, mi mirada se nublo, la sangre de su herida me mancho la cara y el cuerpo mientras Ren caía en mis brazos herido de gravedad. Su padre al igual que su hermana y su madre se sorprendieron, Jun grito el nombre de su hermano desesperadamente mientras lloraba… y yo… caí de rodillas al suelo con Ren.

En ese momento de pánico… lo único que hice fue gritar, nombrarlo y abrazarlo… mientras la sangre brotaba más y más de su herida, dejando al final un enorme charco debajo de nosotros.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 16

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)


	17. Decisión

FicShaman King

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

"… _**¡¡REEEEEEEENN!!..." **_fue lo que escuche luego de que cayera al suelo herido por una bala. Era Horo Horo… quien había gritado mi nombre.

**Cap. 17 "Decisión" **

Luego de que hubiera discutido con mi padre y me hubiera golpeado aquel día después de que regrese de la casa de Horo Horo, este había salido involucrado también en esa pelea por querer protegerme.

El problema fue que cuando le dije a mi padre de que no pensaba casarme con nadie a quien él escogiera… se molesto mucho y termino atacándome, pero… ¿Por qué Horo Horo se empeño tanto en desafiar a mi padre por igual? El hecho fue que mi padre de tanto golpearme al final terminó dejándome inconsciente y no supe que pasó después.

Mi hermana tuvo que contarme el final de esa batalla… y Horo Horo había terminado en el hospital por habérsele opuesto a mi padre… al parecer me defendió hasta el final y quiso protegerme de que mi padre volviera a golpearme. Horo Horo lo golpeo en el momento que él estaba a punto de darme un muy fuerte golpe y me llevo con mi hermana para que me cuidara, pero, él decidió afrentar la situación al final… frente a frente con mi padre. En esa batalla Horo Horo no lo golpeo… solo se dejó golpear hasta quedar inconsciente por igual, con algunos huesos rotos.

Al enterarme quede paralizado y lo primero que hice fue enfrentar a mi padre nuevamente, estaba furioso de lo que le había hecho a Horo Horo. Cuando lo encontré le hable… y él me advirtió de que si volvía a ver a Horo Horo, y no aceptaba el compromiso que él había impuesto… se encargaría de aniquilarlo. Abrí los ojos al oír las palabras que había dicho, sorprendido, ya que sabía muy bien de que mi padre sí sería capaz de tal cosa.

Salí del lugar sin responderle… tome mi abrigo y me fui a ver a Horo Horo al hospital sin que nadie me siguiera.

Al llegar averigüe en que habitación se encontraba y fui a verle, cuando estaba frente a la puerta me dio miedo entrar… así que abrí la puerta de a poco, y entre silenciosamente.

Y allí estaba él, recostado mientras dormía… su hermana Pirika estaba a su lado, me acerque y ella me vio.

- _**… ¿hm? Ah… Ren eres tú…**_ -me dijo algo triste.

- _**… Pirika… ¿Cómo se encuentra… tu hermano?**_ -le pregunte algo angustiado.

- _**… Él… esta más o menos, le mandaron reposo por unas semanas… tiene algunas costillas rotas y no se ah despertado desde que llego… sigue inconsciente, se que se recuperara pronto… él es muy fuerte.**_ –se sonrió un poco y miro el rostro de su hermano.

- _**… Si, claro que lo es. Escucha yo… venía a pedir disculpas… todo esto es culpa del imbécil de mi padre. En verdad me siento muy mal…**_ -le dije a la vez que baje un poco la mirada.

- _**… Ren, no te preocupes… no es tú culpa… se que mi hermano es algo tonto y se enfrenta a muchos peligros… pero así es él.**_ –Se levanto lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación- _**… bueno… te dejo un rato con él, debo ir a comprar algo**_. –yéndose del lugar dejándome solo junto con su hermano.

- _**… Ah… sí.**_ –le dije mientras se iba.

Mire nuevamente a Horo Horo y me pare a su lado… tomándole una de sus manos. Él se encontraba mal obviamente… y no podía verlo así, aparte, era mi culpa de todas formas… tendría que haberle dicho que no me hubiera acompañado ese día a mi casa, ahora él se hallaba inconsciente en una camilla de hospital… con suero en las venas.

- _**… Horo… Horo… discúlpame.**_ –le dije mientras estaba empezando a llorar. - _**… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que enfrentarte a mi padre Horo Horo? Mira como te encuentras… herido, con huesos rotos… solo espero que te despiertes pronto. Tengo que decirte algo importante… voy a casarme con esa chica, es lo mejor… de esa forma… no te ocurrirá nada malo nunca más y mi padre no te volverá a poner una mano encima.**_ –susurre.

Era la verdad, si quería protegerlo tenía que aceptar la boda… o de lo contrarió mi padre lo mataría. Él cuerpo de Horo Horo estaba vendado, tenía varios moretones en el abdomen y respiraba con una mascara de oxigeno. En un breve momento me pareció sentir de que su mano había apretado un poco la mía… era algo muy débil… pero creo que lo sentí… quizás estaba soñando, no puedo afirmarlo.

Pasó el rato y Pirika regresó, y venía acompañada de Hikaru, yo dije que tenía que irme y así lo hice luego de despedirme… salí del interior de la sala y enseguida alguien me impidió seguir caminando, mire hacia atrás y Hikaru era la que me estaba sosteniendo del brazo. Al verla ella me soltó.

- _**… ¿Qué ocurre?**_ –le pregunte.

- _**… Ren… dime ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? Horo Horo… esta muy herido… me entere de que fue tu padre quien lo hirió… pero… ¿Por qué?**_ –me preguntó ella angustiada.

- _**… Es solo que… no es importante pero, mi padre quiere que me case con una chica… y como yo no quería… me le enfrente, por culpa de eso… Horo Horo también se entrometió.**_

- _**… ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a casarte, Ren? Pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá con… Horo Horo?**_

- _**… Ya te lo dije, no deseo casarme… no lo menciones como si deseara hacerlo, Hikaru…**_

- _**… Ah… lo… siento…**_

- _**… En fin, mi padre termino hiriéndome… y como Horo Horo es muy impulsivo al ver que me golpeaban se enfrento a mi padre para defenderme, y él… así fue como termino. Ahora… el problema es que aún que no desee casarme… tengo que hacerlo, o de lo contrarió mi padre se encargara de matar a Horo Horo… debo hacerlo, es la única forma de protegerlo…**_ -baje la mirada.

- _**… Ren…**_ -susurro ella.

- _**… Tsk!... no tengo otra elección… solo espero de que él… me comprenda. Ahora**_ _**debo irme… adiós**_. –le dije y me marche del lugar.

Me fui ese día, pero por Bason me enteraba de cómo estaba su condición. Todos los días él iba y regresaba para comentarme las nuevas… hasta que comencé a preocuparme, al parecer Horo Horo no se había despertado todavía y ya habían pasado 4 días desde aquel día. Por lo tanto me decidí en ir a verlo.

Al llegar al hospital, me encontré con Yoh y otros más, al entrar a la sala en donde se hallaba Horo Horo, estaban Hikaru y Pirika… al verme ellas se sorprendieron.

-_** Ren, hola… pensé de que no volverías a ver a mi hermano.**_ –me dijo Pirika.

- _**… ¿Sabias de que… Horo Horo… aún no se ah… despertado? **_–me comunico Hikaru.

- _**… ¡Ah?... ¿Cómo es posible eso? **_–dije sorprendido y me acerque a Horo Horo para verlo- _**… grrrr… imbécil… ¡¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!! **_–dije algo molesto y lo tome de la camisa a lo que las chicas se asustaron.

- _**… Ah! ¡Detente Ren! ¡No se despertara porque le grites o lo sacudas! **_–me dijo la hermana mientras se aferraba a mi brazo.

- _**… ¡Es verdad! ¡Ren detente, o sino puedes lastimar más a Horo Horo!**_ –me dijo Hikaru sosteniéndome del otro brazo.

- _**… ¡PERO ES IMPOSIBLE DE QUE SIGA ASÍ! ¡ÉL NO ES TAN DEBILUCHO, MALDITA SEA!... ¡HORO HORO DESPIERTA YA! ¡MALDICIÓN, O TERMINARE DE MATARTE YO MISMO! **_–le grite con rabia, no podía verlo así… ¿Cómo podía seguir inconsciente?

- _**… Ren… **_-dijo Pirika cuando vio que ya me había calmado… cuando ya había dejado de… forcejear.

- _**… Los médicos dijeron que… uno de los golpes que había recibido, le dio en un punto critico… o sea de que no significa de que Horo Horo sea alguien débil, solo que le dieron en un lugar que es sensible.**_ –me dijo Hikaru algo angustiada por igual.

- _**… Horo… Horo… eres un… idiota. **_–dije con la mirada oculta.

Ya era el 5to día del cual Horo Horo no se había mostrado despierto, ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué me volviera loco?

¿Cómo se atrevió mi padre a dejarlo en este estado? ¡Maldita sea!

Luego de lo ocurrido me marche del lugar, o de lo contrario era capaz de revelar alguna de mis lágrimas frente a los demás… y eso, era algo de lo que no pensaba mostrar a nadie.

Me dirigí a mi casa, a reflexionar… ese era mi último día en tranquilidad…ya que el día de mañana contraería matrimonio. Me recosté en mi cama y entre tanta vuelta me dormí.

Esa mañana tuve que prepararme, estaba destrozado por lo que tenía que hacer… realmente no deseaba hacerlo… pero no me quedaba otra. Me vistieron y arreglaron para la boda y luego me llevaron a la iglesia.

Estaba muy deprimido mientras cruzaba la larga alfombra roja, la cual dirigía al altar… donde tenía que esperar a esa chica… la cual ni conocía el nombre. Que desdicha la mía.

La chica llego, la ceremonia comenzó, tenía que reconocer de que la chica a mi lado no era fea… parecía ser buena persona, pero igual… no podía sentir por ella lo que ya sentía por alguien en especial… y el cual se encontraba en el hospital. Me pregunte si él se encontraría en estado grave, inconsciente todavía… como lo había visto la noche anterior. Baje la mirada al recordar y en la ceremonia ya estaban comenzando a hacerse los votos.

La chica a mi lado ya había comenzado a hablar y mi turno seguía después de el de ella… cuando este llego me quede en silencio por unos instantes… hasta que repentinamente se oyó un"_**….¡¡NOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡REEEEEEEENN DETENTEEEE!!"**_, era la vos de alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien… al darme la vuelta vi a esa persona, había sido Horo Horo quien me había dicho que me detuviera… que no me casara. Al verlo me sorprendí mucho, al igual que el resto de las personas que se encontraban en la iglesia.

- _**… Horo… Horo… ¿Qué… estas… haciendo? **_–le dije sorprendido por lo bajo.

- _**… ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Vine a impedir esta locura! **_–me respondió.

- _**…¡¡GUARDIAS DETENGANLO!! **_-dijo mi padre bastante molesto.

- _**… ¡¡HORO HORO HULLE YA DE AQUI!! **_–fue lo primero que me vino a la mente luego de ver a mi padre lleno de ira… estaba comenzando a asustarme de que le pudiera llegar a pasarle algo malo a Horo Horo.

- _**…¡¡Aah!! … **_-grito Horo Horo al ser agarrado por alguno de los guardias-_** …¡¡NUNCA!! ¡¡NUNCA ME IRE SIN LLEVARTE CONMIGO, REN!! **_– me dijo, y luego se encargo de golpear a los guardias dejándolos tirados en el suelo, pero aún así seguían viniendo más y más.

Yo me encontré muy apenado al ver lo que Horo Horo estaba haciendo por mí, pero me encontraba alegre al ver que por lo menos él ya se había despertado.

Extrañamente mientras Horo Horo luchaba y yo lo miraba sorprendido, pude observar que uno de los guardias estaba a punto de noquearlo… pero se apareció en ese momento para ayudar a Horo Horo, Hikaru. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella acá? Me pregunte sorprendido. Luego de eso… Horo Horo me dirigió la mirada…

- _**…De una u otra manera te dije de que lo solucionaríamos, Ren. No pienso permitir de que te cases… ¡Me oíste!**_ –me dijo.

- _**… Horo Horo…**_ - susurre mirándolo sorprendido.

- _**… ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!! ¡¡MATEN A ESE CHICO IMPERTINENTE!!**_ –dijo mi padre furioso, dirigiéndose a los guardias que quedaban.

- _**… Pero esto es una iglesia señor Tao, ¡No puede cometer semejante barbaridad en la casa de Dios!**_ –dijo el cura.

- _**… ¡Usted cállese! ¡Esto ya es personal!**_ –respondió mi padre. Ya estaba a punto de reventar de rabia.

Luego de haber mandado esa orden mi padre, muchos guardias saltaron en dirección a Horo Horo, y pensé que él no podría con todos ellos… por esa razón me arme de valor y me opuse a mi padre nuevamente. Tomando mi arma corrí a ayudar a Horo Horo, derrote a muchos de esos guardias con un solo ataque de mi arma y cuando Horo Horo se percato de mi presencia se me sonrió.

-_** … Ren… ya era hora.**_ –sonriéndome nos colocamos espalda contra espalda en posición de batalla.

- _**… ¡Tsk! Que terquedad la tuya Horo Horo, le dije a Hikaru de que esto lo hacia para que mi padre no te matara… como aprecias las cosas que hago por tu seguridad.**_ –le sonreí por igual.

- _**… ¡He!, prefiero toda la vida morir luchando, a verte con alguien más.**_ –me dijo para luego sonreírme.

- _**… Hm... Que tonto eres…**_ -le dije y luego le sonreí por igual ruborizándome.

Luego de eso, mi padre se encontraba bastante furioso… por lo que Horo Horo y yo salimos corriendo de la iglesia y al pasar por al lado de Hikaru, Horo Horo la tomo de la mano para llevarla con nosotros.

Obviamente tuvimos que salir para no cometer una barbaridad, no podemos luchar en una iglesia, seria una locura contra Dios.

Al salir habían muchos más guardias y estaban esperándonos, nos pusimos en posición de batalla nuevamente y nos encargamos de proteger a Hikaru. Y enseguida se apareció mi padre frente a nosotros.

- _**… ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto Ren?! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!**_ –me dijo mi padre.

- _**… Te dije de que no aceptaba la boda… ¡ES TÚ MALDITA CULPA!**_ –le dije molesto.

- _**…¡¡Deje a Ren en paz me oyó!! Fui yo él que vino a impedir esta boda no él… ¡y si lo hago es porque él me interesa! ¡NO PERMITIRE NUNCA QUE SU HIJO SE CASE!**_

- _**…Horo Horo…**_ -susurre sorprendido y apenado… él acababa de revelarse ante toda la gente que se hallaba allí… y esa gente nos miro muy sorprendida.

- _**…¡¡YA ESTOY HARTO Y CANSADO DE TI MALDITO MUCHACHITO IMPERTINENTE!!**_ –le dijo mi padre a la vez que saco un arma de su ropa. En ese momento me sorprendí y Horo Horo se coloco delante de mí y de Hikaru, quería protegernos.

Mi padre estaba dispuesto a disparar, y supuse que el que Horo Horo se hubiera puesto delante de nosotros le venia perfecto, así de que tome acción y en el momento que mi padre disparó yo empuje a Horo Horo… aceptando recibir el balazo en mi propio cuerpo.

El dolor fue inmenso, la bala había perforado mi pecho y accidentalmente mi sangre mancho a la persona que se encontraba más cerca de mí, la persona la cual termine cayendo en sus brazos… esa persona era Horo Horo, aquel a quien estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por la de él… la persona a quien amaba.

Mi padre al igual que mis familiares estaban sorprendidos, y mi hermana grito mi nombre mientras lloraba de angustia al ver lo que me había sucedido. Cuando caí en los brazos de Horo Horo y lo vi, este estaba con la mirada perdida, nublada, y cayendo de rodillas al suelo conmigo en brazos comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo.

Horo Horo grito y grito… parecía que no podía detenerse, y cuando pareció hacerlo me abrazo…

- _**… ¡¡REEEEEEEENN!!...**_- Horo Horo grito mi nombre fuertemente y después de hacerlo coloco su rostro junto al mío. Él se encontraba derramando lágrimas ahora.

-_** … Ho… ro Horo… no… llo… res… qqq… **_-le susurre al oído mientras yo también lloraba.

- _**… Reenn… ¿por qué hiciste una idiotez como… esta?... ¡Maldita sea, Ren! **_–me respondió y luego me miro a los ojos tomando mi rostro.

- _**… ¿Acaso tú… no haces… cosas… peli… grosas… por mí… siem… pre? **_–le dije con dificultad y intente sonreírle- _**… No te… preocu… pes…, Horo Horo…qqq yo… te amo,… no lo… olvides…**_

Luego de haberle dicho esa frase vi todo borroso y no recuerdo que sucedió después. Supongo que estaba sintiendo la muerte o algo parecido… o tal vez… solo quede inconciente. Y la única imagen que quedo en mi mente en esos momentos… fue la de Horo Horo llorando por mí.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 17

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)


	18. Ren en peligro

FicShaman King

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 18 "Ren en peligro" **

Grite el nombre de Ren mientras el cuerpo de este emanaba sangre sin parar, dejando un gran charco debajo de nosotros. Ren había sido herido por una bala… él se interpuso para que esa bala no se impactara contra mi cuerpo… y fue su propio padre, quien disparo el arma.

Ren antes de perder el conocimiento, pudimos intercambiar algunas palabras… las cuales me dejaron atónito.

… _**Ho… ro Horo… no… llo… res… qqq… **_-me dijo al oído llorando mientras yo derramaba lágrimas por igual.

- _**… Reenn… ¿por qué hiciste una idiotez como… esta?... ¡Maldita sea, Ren! **_–le respondí y luego lo mire a los ojos tomando su rostro.

- _**… ¿Acaso tú… no haces… cosas… peli… grosas… por mí… siem… pre? **_–me digo después con dificultad intentando sonreírme- _**… No te… preocu… pes…, Horo Horo…qqq yo… te amo,… no lo… olvides…**_

-_** … R-Ren…**_ -le dije sorprendido al ver que estaba cerrando los ojos-_** … no te rindas…. Por favor… Ren… no me… dejes…**_ -lo abrace nuevamente, me sentía muy mal… y aún me encontraba llorando.

Luego de eso Ren perdió el conocimiento, fue en ese entonces cuando Jun salto hacia donde estábamos Ren y yo, ella estaba llorando e intento hacer que su hermano reaccionara. Me levante del lugar con Ren en brazos, pensaba llevarlo rápido al hospital.

En ese momento su padre se me acerco… yo lo mire con rencor y él hizo lo mismo… pero extrañamente se lo notaba preocupado.

- _**… Suelta a mi… hijo…**_ -dijo él.

- _**… De ninguna manera… y apártese de mi camino… si no llevo a Ren a un hospital rápido no se que podría llegar a pasar.**_ –le respondí furioso.

- _**… Yo lo llevare, déjalo…. Es mi culpa el que se encuentre así.**_ –respondiéndome

- _**… Ya lo se, y todo por su estúpido casamiento… pero supongo de que también… es mi culpa…**_ -susurre molesto y mire a Ren.

- _**… ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en mi hijo? ¿No puedes dejarnos en paz?…**_ -me pregunto él molesto por igual.

- _**… Sencillamente, no podría dejarlo nunca, no puedo permitir de que se case… porque yo lo amo, así de simple. ¡Y ahora apártese!**_ –le dije y enseguida hice la posesión de objetos, y me fui en mi Snowboard junto a Hikaru.

Todos los que oyeron mi última frase al responderle al padre de Ren y Jun, quedaron sorprendidos. ¡Y si!, ¿Qué esperaban? Tarde o temprano pensaba hacer esa confesión, y no me importó que los demás se enteraran. Jun sabía a donde me dirigía, así de que se tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hospital por igual junto a su madre.

Obviamente llegue antes, y al hacerlo lleve a Ren a emergencias. Lo atendieron urgentemente y me separaron de él.

Pasaron horas, me encontraba en la sala de esperas junto a la hermana y la madre de Ren, también estaban Yoh, Chocolove, Ryu, Manta, Hikaru, mi hermana, Fausto, y otros más.

Estaba frustrado, mi hermana junto a Hikaru y Yoh intentaron calmarme… pero estaba asustado, no podía ocultarlo. Los médicos dijeron que tenían que hacerle una operación de urgencia a Ren, y que era arriesgada… pero que era eso o la muerte. Al parecer la bala dio en un punto crítico, y era difícil de que Ren se salvara… pero dijeron que lo intentarían, y harían lo posible por ayudar.

Pasaron 2 horas más, la noche hizo aparición, los que me acompañaban habían salido a comer algo… salvo Jun y Pirika, Hikaru dijo que nos iría a buscar algo para comer y que ya regresaba.

Yo no tenía hambre, eso era extraño de mí, la verdad es que estaba tan preocupado por Ren que ni me di cuenta de si tenía hambre o no. Mi hermana demostró su preocupación por mí y se levanto para acercarse más a mi, yo me encontraba mirando hacia afuera por una ventana… hasta que Pirika me abrazo por detrás…

- _**… Hermano, no te preocupes… tienes que pensar en que todo ira bien. Por favor… no estés así…**_ -me dijo angustiada mientras me abrazaba.

- _**… Pirika… ya lo se.**_ –Le dije a la vez que me di la vuelta para corresponderle el abrazo- _**… Pero yo… no puedo evitarlo…**_ -cerré mis ojos con algo de angustia.

- _**… Hermano…**_ - me susurro.

- _**… Es verdad, te entiendo Horo Horo…**_ -dijo Jun acercándose a nosotros.- _**… Pero no se olviden de que mi hermano es muy fuerte… no se dejara vencer así de simple… claro de que… yo tampoco puedo negar de que… también estoy preocupada por su seguridad.**_ –bajó la mirada algo triste.

- _**… Jun…**_ -dije y deje de abrazar a mi hermana, ella también le dirigió la mirada a Jun.-_**… Tienes razón… no hay porque deprimirse.**_

- _**… Horo… Horo…**_ -me dijo Jun.

Pasaron unos minutos, y salió un doctor de la sala de operaciones… estaba algo preocupado…

- _**… Doctor, ¿Qué ocurre, pasó algo malo?**_ –le dije preocupado

- _**… Bueno, la operación termino… pero necesito a alguien que sirva para hacer una conexión con Ren… para brindarle sangre… o de lo contrarió será en vano todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho. Este chico ha perdido mucha sangre.**_ –dijo el doctor, y yo me sorprendí. Pero enseguida me ofrecí para darle mi sangre.

- _**… Yo lo haré, no tengo problema en brindarle la mía para que se recupere.**_ –le dije y mi hermana se sorprendió al igual que Jun.

- _**… Pero hermano, tú también estas herido… ¿ya te olvidaste de que te escapaste del hospital?**_ –me dijo Pirika.

- _**… Yo soy la hermana, creo de que es más seguro que yo tome el lugar…**_ -dijo Jun.

- _**… No. Yo también soy el responsable de que él fuera herido por esa bala, además, no quiero de que te molestes Jun, déjamelo a mí.**_ –le dije.

(Nota de la autora:-… No tengo idea de que tipo de sangre son Horo Horo y Ren, así que por lo tanto hice como de que Horo Horo es capaz de brindarle su sangre a Ren XD)

- _**… Bueno, entonces pasa por acá… **_-me dirigió la mirada el doctor señalándome de que pasara por la puerta de la sala de operaciones.

Al entrar pude ver a Ren, estaba tapado por una sabana blanca y con una mascara de oxigeno. Al acercarme pude ver que estaba grave y cerré un poco los ojos preocupado. Enseguida unos de los médicos me tomaron del brazo y me sentaron al lado de la camilla en la que estaba Ren, extendió mi brazo una enfermera y humedeció la parte inferior del brazo, la parte de la mitad donde el brazo podía flexionarse y pronto preparo una especie de conducto, me introdujo una aguja o algo así… media aproximadamente unos 4 o 5 cm. de largo. Pude sentir la incomodidad al punto de dolerme… y luego unieron un cable al cuerpo de Ren, ese cable estaba unido al mío.

Muy pronto la sangre comenzó a fluir de mi brazo… entrando así al cuerpo de Ren. Mientras esto sucedía no despegue mi mirada del rostro de Ren… él estaba dormido por la anestesia.

Luego de unos minutos empecé a marearme, y los doctores me dijeron que eso iba a pasarme. Pero era necesario traspasarle unos litros de sangre a Ren, esto también era algo riesgoso para mí… pero no me importo.

Al rato me dieron nauseas… me sentía más mareado aún y creí de que me desmayaría. Fue cuando eso dijeron los médicos de que pensaban trasladar la camilla de Ren a una habitación y de que tenía que acompañarlos, así que me levante con algo de dificultad y al hacerlo me maree aún más y una enfermera me sostuvo del brazo.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación pasando por la sala de espera… donde me vio mi hermana y los demás… la mirada de Pirika era de preocupación, ya no solo por Ren sino por mí también. Al llegar a la sala los doctores y enfermeros prepararon todo, incluso una camilla para mí, ellos me dijeron que tenía que recostarme o me podría pasar algo.

La camilla estaba al lado de la de Ren, me recosté en ella y cerré mis ojos al sentirme mareado nuevamente. En ese cuarto estábamos Ren y yo, unidos en cierta forma por un conducto, el cual permitía el fluir de mi sangre hacía el cuerpo de Ren. Al rato se fueron los médicos y enfermeros, permitiendo que entraran a la sala mi hermana junto a los demás… pero la regla era de que no podía haber más de tres personas en el cuarto. Así que por lo tanto entro mi hermana, la hermana de Ren, y Hikaru.

Mi hermana me hablo, mientras sostenía mi mano derecha, debido a que el otro brazo era el que estaba ocupado con el conducto.

- _**… Hermano… ¿Cómo te sientes?**_ –me pregunto Pirika.

- _**… Un… poco… mareado, casi… no siento… mi brazo… izquierdo… pero…, no te preocupes… estoy… bien…**_ -le respondí cerrando los ojos de agotamiento.

- _**… Hermanito…**_ -apretó un poco mi mano mientras me estaba durmiendo, abrí un poco los ojos.

Jun se encontraba de igual manera que mi hermana, sosteniendo la mano de Ren preocupada, recuerdo de que me dirigió una sonrisa… parecía agradecérmelo. Mientras de que Hikaru se encontraba al lado de mi hermana observándome, preocupada por igual.

Luego de eso, mire el rostro de Ren una vez más… para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 18

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)


	19. Y al despertarse…

FicShaman King

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 19 "Y al despertarse…" **

Abrí los ojos y apenas lo hice intente reflexionar en donde me encontraba y que había sucedido. Al percatarme estaba recostado en una camilla de hospital y mi hermana estaba a mi lado sujetándome la mano izquierda, y al mirar mi otro brazo me di cuenta de que estaba recibiendo algo por un conducto… lo había recordado todo.

Cuando recordé lo que había sucedido, me dije: ¿Estoy vivo?... ¿Pero cómo?, al ver de donde estaba recibiendo la sangre me sorprendí mucho, ¡POR DIOS! Horo Horo estaba siendo hospitalizado por igual y me asusté. Reaccione en un impulso instintivo queriendo levantarme de la camilla pero no puede hacerlo ya que… al apenas haberme movido del lugar lancé un grito el cual despertó a mi hermana y a la hermana de Horo Horo, Pirika.

Sentí un gran dolor provenir de mi pecho, estaba vendado. Mi hermana al despertarse se alegró mucho al igual que Pirika y enseguida preguntaron mi condición…

- _**… ¡Ren!... ¿Cómo te sientes, hermanito?**_ –me preguntó mi hermana Jun preocupada.

- _**… Que bueno que te has despertado, Ren… **_-dirigiéndome una sonrisa Pirika.

- _**… ¿Por qué… estoy aún con vida? Creí que me había muerto… ¿Y Horo Horo? ¿Por qué él esta en esa camilla? **_–le pregunte angustiado a mi hermana.

- _**… Todo esta bien, Ren. Horo Horo te trajo al hospital luego del accidente lo más rápido que pudo y los médicos pudieron salvarte… te operaron pero a lo que perdiste mucha sangre necesitaban a alguien que te brindara sangre, y el que se ofreció desesperadamente fue Horo Horo… **_-me respondió ella.

- _**… pero… Horo Horo… ¿él no esta grave… verdad hermana?**_ –le dije.

- _**… No, solo esta agotado… duerme por el momento. **_–me sonrió.

En ese momento vi a Horo Horo, dormía obviamente… me alegre de que estaba con vida… y de que mi sacrificio no fue en vano. Entonces me habían operado… por eso sentía ese dolor en mi cuerpo… igual de cualquier forma había recibido un balazo… iba a sentir dolor de cualquier forma. Todo por culpa de…

- _**… mi… padre…**_ -susurre terminando la frase y mi hermana me oyó.

- _**… Ren…, nuestro padre esta muy arrepentido por todo lo ocurrido… vino a verte**_. –me dijo mi hermana mostrando un rostro deprimido.

- _**… ¡Hm!... ¿y a mí que me importa?… si le hubiera disparado a Horo Horo, date por seguro de que no estaría para nada arrepentido… jamás voy a perdonarle por lo que ah querido hacer…**_ -le respondí con rencor.

- _**… Él… realmente esta arrepentido, Ren… a deshecho la boda. No piensa a obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras… cambió de opinión, como puedes darte cuenta.**_ –me dijo ella.

- _**… ¿A deshecho el compromiso?... bueno, eso es algo que me deja tranquilo.**_ –le dije y intente sentarme el la camilla.

Eso que me dijo mi hermana me dejo aliviado… pero el saber de que Horo Horo estaba a mi lado y no estaba bien por así decirlo ya que me estaba dando parte de su sangre… además de que él ya estaba herido desde antes no se había recuperado por completo… igual me dejaba intranquilo.

Me enoje de que él estuviera haciendo eso en su condición y en un acto violento comencé a gritar de que me quitaran el maldito conducto.

- _**…¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡¡QUITENME ESTE CONDUCTO!! **_–grite molesto.

- _**… Ren, no podemos hacer eso… **_- me dijo mi hermana.

- _**…¡¡SI NO LO HACEN LO HARE YO MISMO!! ¡No pienso permitir de que sea Horo Horo el que me esta brindando sangre… él también esta grave! ¡¡Y yo ya estoy bien, así de que quiero que me saquen esto!! **_

Hice tanto escándalo que vinieron los médicos y tuvieron que complacerme… ya que los amenace que los mataría si no me complacían. Me sacaron el conducto y también el del brazo de Horo Horo… ahora solo faltaba que él se recuperara por igual.

- _**… Si mi hermano estuviera despierto se molestaría contigo, Ren. Él no permitiría de que le sacaran el conducto hasta de que tú estuvieras bien de sangre…**_ -me dijo Pirika ensañándome una sonrisa- _**… hm,hm,hm!... eres igual que mi hermano en ese aspecto, te preocupas por su seguridad como él se preocupa por la tuya…**_

En ese momento me mostré muy apenado y di vuelta el rostro, y cuando me percaté de que mi hermana estaba sonriéndome por igual me avergoncé más…

- _**… ¡hm,hm,hm!... es tan dulce… Horo Horo ah confesado de que esta enamorado, pero quien imaginaría de que sería de ti, hermanito… **_-dijo mi hermana dejándome todo rojo.

-_** … Es verdad, hm,hm,hm!... pero me gustaría de que estuvieran juntos… **_-sonrió la hermana de Horo Horo por igual.

- _**…¡¡PERO QUE COSAS ESTAN DICIENDO!! ¡¡AHHH, YA CALLENSE!! **_-dije bastante avergonzado y me baje de la camilla, caminando unos pasos para alejarme de ellas.

- _**… ¡¿A dónde vas, Ren? Todavía no puedes levantarte! **_–me preguntó mi hermana algo molesta.

- _**… ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Pienso ir al baño!! ¿¿Me van a impedir eso también?? **_–le respondí mintiéndole y enseguida camine con dificultad… pasando por la camilla de Horo Horo.

Al pasar por al lado de Horo Horo, sentí como alguien me sujetó el brazo… sorprendiéndome mire para ver quien era… y resultó ser esa persona.

- _**… No te hagas el vivo, Ren… Mira de que si piensas irte del hospital iré a buscarte… **_-me dijo Horo Horo, quien ya se había despertado y al parecer había escuchado gran parte de la charla.

- _**… Horo… Horo… **_-le dije mostrando una gran emoción en mis ojos… pero enseguida me di la vuelta soltándome de su aferramiento a mi brazo y me fui como pude de la habitación.

- _**…**_ -él no respondió nada.

Nadie me detuvo, era obvio… saben perfectamente de que si se me oponen actuaría violentamente. En fin, no tenía otro lugar al cual ir… así de que sí fui al baño de todos modos.

Llegue con algo de dificultad, fue algo tonto haber ido a otro baño… cuando uno tiene su propio baño en la habitación. Todas las habitaciones tienen su propio baño, pero quería estar solo.

Al entrar al baño del corredor, no muy cerca de la habitación en la cual me encontraba… me acerque al lavabo, y mire mi rostro en el espejo.

Me remoje la cara con abundante agua y mire hacia abajo… las gotas de agua caían de mi rostro y cabello hacia el lavabo. Aún no me sentía bien, pero en un aspecto si… o sea, ¿Mi hermana y Pirika acaso estaban de acuerdo con que Horo Horo y yo estuviéramos juntos?... igual no se sabía nada por seguro.

En un momento quise caminar unos pasos hacia la salida del baño… estaba dispuesto a volver a mi habitación. Me encontraba descalzo y al haber dado unos pasos me resbale… pero alguien me sostuvo antes que cayera al suelo. Al levantar la mirada ese ser era Horo Horo. Me apene y pronto me incorpore.

- _**… Ren… ten más cuidado, pudiste haberte lastimado… **_-me dijo él.

- _**… Horo Horo, ¿Por qué te has levantado? Se supone que estabas descansando… ¬¬ necesitas recuperar fuerzas… **_-le dije apenado.

- _**… Estoy bien… **_-sosteniéndose en la pared- _**… tú eres el que me preocupa… vine a buscarte para que vuelvas a acostarte.**_

- _**… Estoy bien, él que esta mal eres tú… mira como te sostienes de la pared para no caerte… **_-le dije y lo mire de reojo- _**… no tuviste que haberme dado parte de tu sangre, ¡eres un tonto!**_

- _**… Escucha, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, ¿no? Te dije que si tenía que dar mi vida por ti… lo haría. Tú fuiste el IMBÉCIL que se interpuso en ese balazo… tendría que golpearte por eso… cuando te recuperes te daré tu merecido**_. –me dijo él mientras me mostraba una cara de enojo.

- _**… Si tú te arriesgas por mi, entonces yo también…**_ -le dije levantando el rostro molesto por igual.- _**¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! Idiota…**_

En ese momento él solo se limito a mirarme seriamente, luego dio unos pasos acercándose a mí y me sostuvo de la remera violentamente…

- _**… no… tú… no puedes…**_ -me dijo en un tono algo débil… y tan pronto lo hizo, perdió un poco el equilibrio y enseguida se sostuvo del lavabo, y yo obviamente lo sostuve de un brazo.

- _**… eres un verdadero idiota, Horo Horo… parece que estuvieras peor que yo…**_

- _**… ahh… no…, no te confundas… yo solo estoy un poco mareado… estoy bien físicamente.**_ – Me respondió y luego me dirigió la mirada.-_**… no vuelvas a decirme que me… amas, en un momento tan feo… como aquel, Ren… nunca más…**_

- _**… Horo… Horo…**_ -En ese momento se me humedecieron los ojos… y lo abrace de un momento a otro, él se sorprendió.-_**… esta… bien… discúlpame….**_ –le dije arrepentido.

Él tenía razón, si yo me hubiera encontrado en su lugar… no me hubiera gustado que me dijeran de que me amaban cuando esa persona se estuviera muriendo…

Él me correspondió el abrazo mientras yo lloraba… me sentía bien estando a su lado…

- _**… Ren… tranquilo, ya todo paso… solo quería que supieras eso… nada más**_. –Me dijo en un tono muy dulce y luego me levanto el rostro para verme.-_**… me alegra mucho… de que estés a mi lado… nuevamente. Esta vez… nadie te apartara de mi lado… nadie.**_ –me susurro.

En aquel momento me sentí muy bien, olvide los dolores de mi cuerpo y tome acción, esa vez… fui yo quien beso a Horo Horo… él se sorprendió pero no pasaron unos segundos para que me estuviera correspondiendo.

Estuvimos un rato en ese lugar … juntos… sin que nadie interviniera entre nosotros. Fue un momento muy dulce sin dudas… ahora ya el tema del matrimonio, ya no estaba… ese gran peso que llevábamos, ya no existía.

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 19

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)


	20. Sin que nadie nos moleste

FicShaman King

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 20 "Sin que nadie nos moleste" **

En el momento que abrí los ojos esa mañana… pude oír la conversación en una parte final entre mi hermana, la hermana de Ren… y Ren. Claro de que sentí una gran felicidad al percatarme de que el chico junto a mí ya se había despertado y al parecer se encontraba bien… aún que con dolor en el cuerpo obviamente. Ese chico junto a las dos mujeres que estaban en esa sala… no se habían percatado de que mi persona ya estaba conciente… por lo tanto me contuve para escuchar de que hablaban…

- _**…¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡¡QUITENME ESTE CONDUCTO!! **_–gritó Ren molesto.

- _**… Ren, no podemos hacer eso… **_- le respondió su hermana.

- _**…¡¡SI NO LO HACEN LO HARE YO MISMO!! ¡No pienso permitir de que sea Horo Horo el que me esta brindando sangre… él también esta grave! ¡¡Y yo ya estoy bien, así de que quiero que me saquen esto!! – **_dijo Ren bastante molesto… ¿realmente estaba preocupado por mí?, fue algo que me sorprendió bastante… y sí, de no ser así él no se hubiera interpuesto en aquel balazo.

Ren hizo tal escándalo para que le quitaran los lazos de conexión que llevaba conmigo que enseguida vinieron los médicos para complacerlo… Ren los había llegado a amenazar de muerte para que le hicieran caso.

Me sacaron el conducto del brazo, y no se dieron cuenta de que me hallaba despierto… me hice el dormido obviamente. Enseguida que se fueron los médicos, mi hermana comenzó a hablar con Ren y Jun… sobre mí.

- _**… Si mi hermano estuviera despierto se molestaría contigo, Ren. Él no permitiría de que le sacaran el conducto hasta de que tú estuvieras bien de sangre…**_ -le dijo mi hermana - _**… hm,hm,hm!... eres igual que mi hermano en ese aspecto, te preocupas por su seguridad como él se preocupa por la tuya…**_

- _**… ¡hm,hm,hm!... es tan dulce… Horo Horo ah confesado de que esta enamorado, pero quien imaginaría de que sería de ti, hermanito… **_-dijo Jun mientras se reía tiernamente a lo que yo me apene y lo más seguro Ren igual.

-_** … Es verdad, hm,hm,hm!... pero me gustaría de que estuvieran juntos… **_-rió mi hermana por igual.

- _**…¡¡PERO QUE COSAS ESTAN DICIENDO!! ¡¡AHHH, YA CALLENSE!! **_– dijo Ren bastante molesto y pronto pareció querer irse del cuarto… fue allí cuando reaccione…

Las chicas intentaron saber que pasaba y le preguntaron a Ren, la hermana de este le dijo de que no podía andar caminando todavía, a lo que Ren le dijo que tenía que ir al baño, sus palabras textuales fueron: "_… ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Pienso ir al baño!! ¿¿Me van a impedir eso también??", _y lo dijo en tono agresivo.

Ren comenzó a caminar y al pasar al lado de la camilla en la que me encontraba lo sostuve del brazo y él se sorprendió.

- _**… No te hagas el vivo, Ren… Mira de que si piensas irte del hospital iré a buscarte… **_-le dije mientras lo miraba seriamente.

- _**… Horo… Horo… **_-me respondió mostrando una gran emoción en mis ojos… pero enseguida se dió la vuelta soltándose de mi aferramiento a su brazo yéndose del lugar como pudo.

Yo me quede en silencio… ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Puedo acompañarte al baño? … no, lo dudo mucho. Pero aún así, aún que no dije nada… me senté en la camilla dispuesto a seguirle.

- _**… ¡Hermano!... no sabíamos de que ya estabas despierto, ¿Cómo te encuentras?**_ –me pregunto mi hermana.

- _**… Horo Horo, dinos… ¿Te sientes bien? Disculpa a mi hermano… es tan testarudo… si quería ir a un baño podía haber entrado al que tenemos en este cuarto.**_ –dijo Jun.

- _**… Si, lo sé. No se preocupen… estoy bien. Ren es alguien muy orgulloso, lo más seguro es que tenía ganas de apartarse de aquí por el momento…**_ -dije mientras me bajaba de la camilla- _**… iré a buscarlo, no es bueno que ya esté caminando…**_

- _**… Hermano, espera… pero a ti también se te ve mal… ¿No quieres que te acompañe a buscarlo?**_ –me dijo Pirika preocupada.

- _**… No, esta bien así… puedo ir solo…**_ –le respondí mientras caminaba algo mareado y apoyándome entre las paredes del lugar- _**… ya regreso.**_

Diciendo esto último me dispuse a buscar a Ren, imagine que estaría en uno de los baños más cercanos del piso… así que entre al primero que me encontré.

Al entrar, no había nadie… bueno… estaría en el próximo entonces. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, una de mis manos se iba apoyando en la pared por cualquier cosa… realmente estaba mareado, habían pasado algunos minutos desde que me quitaron ese conducto, obviamente mi cuerpo estaba necesitado de sangre.

Luego de entrar al siguiente baño, pude verlo… allí estaba Ren, pero cuando lo encontré estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Obviamente actué rápido y lo sostuve justo a tiempo.

Tuvimos un cruce de miradas y cuando eso Ren se percató y muy pronto se incorporo.

- _**… Ren… ten más cuidado, pudiste haberte lastimado… **_-le dije.

- _**… Horo Horo, ¿Por qué te has levantado? Se supone que estabas descansando… ¬¬ necesitas recuperar fuerzas… **_-me respondió apenado.

Tuvimos una pequeña charla en ese momento… pero lo que realmente me impactó fue que dijera esas palabras…

… _**Si tú te arriesgas por mi, entonces yo también… ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! Idiota…**_- me dijo a la vez que levantó el rostro para verme algo molesto.

¿Él también estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por mí?, me hizo sentir alegre… pero… no estaba de acuerdo. No pensaba permitir que volviera a arriesgar su vida por la mía… eso nunca. Me acerque y lo sostuve de la remera.

- _**… no… tú… no puedes…**_- le respondí en un tono algo débil, luego de eso perdí el equilibrio y Ren me sostuvo.

Nuevamente tuvimos una pequeña charla, en la cual le deje en claro algunas cosas y él hizo lo mismo.

- _**… Ren… tranquilo, ya todo paso… solo quería que supieras eso… nada más**_. –Le dije tranquilamente al finalizar la charla- _**me alegra mucho… de que estés a mi lado… nuevamente. Esta vez… nadie te apartara de mi lado… nadie.**_ –Le hable por lo bajo.

Y aquí es cuando me dejo atónito, él se me había acercado para besarme… oh! Que dulce sensación, luego de tanto tiempo había vuelto a suceder… pude sentir los labios de Ren, no paso mucho tiempo para que yo ya estuviera correspondiéndole… el mareo fue aún más intenso en tal emoción, cerré los ojos y sostuve su delicado rostro.

Él se aferro a mi cintura, pude sentir sus lágrimas haciendo contacto con mi rostro, pude saborearlas,… Ren siempre se emociona de algún modo cuando me besa… pero en esta ocasión… yo también revele las mías.

Mi ser estaba llorando por igual, estaba tan feliz de tener conmigo a Ren, lo tenía en mis brazos nuevamente, tan feliz estuve por saber de que él permanecía con vida… y de que ese balazo no le hubiera arrebatado la vida. En ese momento deje de besarlo… lo que quería era abrazarlo contra mi cuerpo… y así lo hice.

- _**… Horo… Horo… ¿Estás… bien?... ¿Por qué lloras?...**_ –me pregunto él algo angustiado y a la vez sorprendido.

- _**… Ren… no te apartes de mi en este momento… déjame… abrazarte,… déjame… sentirte… estuve muy preocupado por ti por culpa de ese accidente… fue mi culpa…, no tendría que haber intervenido en la boda… si hubiera sabido de que serias tan testarudo para haberte interpuesto en un balazo que era para mí… no habría aparecido en ese compromiso…**_ -le dije angustiado y empecé a llorar aún más… me sentía culpable en cierta forma… no podía ocultarlo.

- _**… Horo Horo… ¿Estás… diciendo de que ibas a dejar que contrajera matrimonio con esa… chica? ¬¬ **_ –me dijo en un tono algo molesto.

- _**… ¡No empieces!...**_ –le respondí mientras lo veía de reojo.

- _**… hm… yo también tengo el derecho de arriesgarme… ¿Acaso crees de que me gusta verte a ti haciendo cosas peligrosas por mí?... bueno, así es como me siento yo cuando lo haces… aprende a comprenderlo… Horo Horo…**_ -me dijo a la vez que me abrazo más fuerte.

- _**… No es… lo mismo…**_ -le dije.

- _**¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?**_ –me pregunto irónicamente.

- _**… Porque yo soy yo, y tú eres tú. Punto, fin de la charla.**_ –le dije revelando una sonrisa.

- _**… ¡A ta, OK!, así me dejas más tranquilo ¬¬… Horo Horo no baka…**_ –susurro esto último.

- _**… ¿A sí?… y tú eres chiquito…**_ -le susurre por igual sacando la lengua.

- _**… ¡¡Qué quisiste decir con eso Horo Horo?!**_ –me grito y yo comencé a reír, pero nunca dejamos de abrazarnos.

Luego de ese momento, pasaron los días… ambos nos recuperamos en la mayor parte, y seguíamos viéndonos.

Al parecer la boda se había cancelado… ¡GENIAL! un obstáculo menos para nosotros, Y yo… saltaba de la alegría… obviamente .

Entre otras cosas, el padre de Ren se sentía muy arrepentido… por lo que le dejo el camino libre a Ren para que hiciera lo que quisiera… la madre no tenía nada en contra y menos la hermana. Al contrario, a Jun se la veía contenta.

En cuanto a mí, bueno… ya sabía que mi hermana no tenía nada en contra y Hikaru estaba contenta por ambos.

Ahora el problema era… ¿Cómo irían a actuar nuestros amigos, al enterarse de lo ocurrido?

Continuara…

Fin del cap. 20

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)


	21. Encuentro inesperado y una sorpresa y

FicShaman King

FicShaman King

Tipo de historia: **Shonen ai, Yaoi**

Horo x Ren

**Cap. 21 "Encuentro inesperado... y una sorpresa ya esperada" **

Despertándome en mi cómoda cama, bostecé mientras abría los ojos… al hacerlo alguien estaba durmiendo a mi lado… era Horo Horo. Se había quedado la noche anterior, y todo pasó por su locura de querer venir a verme nuevamente…

Luego de todo lo sucedido entre nosotros, y luego de que mi padre aceptara lo que yo quisiera hacer con mi vida… Horo Horo se apareció a los pocos días en mi casa, o mejor dicho a los dos días…

Mientras yo me disponía a dormir, alguien se apareció golpeando por mi ventana…

-_**… Tsk!... ¡¿Quién es a estas horas de la noche?! **_–me dije molesto en mis pensamientos mientras me dirigía a la ventana para ver quien era.

-_**… Jeh!... **_–me dijo ese ser al momento de abrirle la ventana, acto seguido entró a mi habitación como si nada-_**… Hola Ren XD **_–dijo Horo Horo.

- _**… ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ A ESTAS HORAS HORO HORO?! **_–le dije algo nervioso y molesto.

-_**… Shhh!! **_–Me susurró mientras me tapó la boca con sus manos-_**… no grites Ren, ¿Quieres despertar a tu familia también? **_–dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta de mi cuarto.

-_**… Ellos no se encuentran en este momento, tonto… ¬¬ **_-Le dije quitándome sus manos de mi rostro para luego cruzarme de brazos.

- _**… ¿No están?... que extraño… **_-dijo él.

-_**… ¿Qué te parece extraño?... sabes de que ellos cada dos por tres salen por negocios…¬¬ baka nee… **_-le mire a los ojos y él hizo lo mismo pero mostrándome una sonrisa.

-_**… hm!... ya veo… bueno entonces no hay problema. **_–dijo él colocando sus manos en su cintura y mirando hacia un lado.

Extrañamente me sorprendió esa actitud de él… ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? … ¿Acaso quería provocarme nuevamente? ¬¬…

-_**… ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso, tonto!? **_–le mencione con las mejillas en rojo.

-_**… Naaaaadaaaa…. ¿Qué te hace pensar de que quiero decir algo?... tal vez no tengo ganas de encontrarme con tú padre… ¿Qué creías que era, mi pequeño Ren? **_–me dijo irónicamente.

-_**… TSK!...grrrrrrrrrrr!!...¡¡DEJA DE DECIRME PEQUEÑO!! BAKA!! ¡¡HOTO HOTO NO BAKA!! **_– exaltándome le dije esas palabras bastante molesto.

- _**…¿¿A QUIÉN LE DICES HOTO HOTO!! ¡¡ ES HORO HORO, PEQUEÑO CHIBI!!**_ –me dijo él exaltándose por igual, acercando su rostro al mío.

- _**… ¡¡Eso es lo que te mereces, HOTO HOTO!! Te lo deletreo si quieres… ¡H-O-T-O H-O-T-O… Y NO SOY NINGÚN CHIBI!**_ – le reproche.

- _**… Tsk!... no vine aquí para pelear contigo, de cualquier manera si termino luchando sé de que ganare… es inútil**_ –me dijo mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa picara.

-_**… No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo… además tú sigues lesionado de esas costillas… sería injusto si te eliminara en estos momentos… ¬¬# **_

-_**… Jeh!... mira quien lo dice, ¡"Don señor me dieron un balazo"!..**_. –en ese momento él me miro seriamente y yo no pude hacer nada… me quede sorprendido con su mirada… la cual ahora estaba molesta-_**… es verdad… dije que te daría una lección por atreverte a hacer semejante riesgo por mí…**_ -acercándose a mí.

- _**… ¡IDIOTA, NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡¡No empieces con tus locuras de nuevo Hoto Hoto!! No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada…**_ -le dije a la vez que retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás, pero al percatarme mi pie no encontró más camino al estar mi cama detrás… impidiendo apartarme más.

- _**… Ren, fue algo muy ESTÚPIDO de tu parte… hiciste que me enojara mucho… hiciste de que me preocupara mucho… y lo que es peor… ¡HICISTE DE QUE PERDIERA EL APETITO, DEJANDO DE COMER! **_–luego de esa frase acerco su rostro al mío, yo me eché un poco hacia atrás y cuando lo hice caí sentado de espaldas en mi cama.

-_**… ¡Que razón tan estúpida! ¡¿Qué dejaste de comer?!... hm! ¡¿Y cuánto habrá sido eso?! ¿Una hora?... máximo ¬¬… **_-le dije mirando hacia un costado.-_**… ¡Qué tontería!**_

- _**… No, fueron días… desde que me entere lo de tú compromiso empecé a casi no comer nada… y cuando te hirieron de gravedad… ese día hasta el que te levantaste tampoco… es más no comía nada. ¡Y estos días tampoco! ¡¡Aún seguía preocupado por tu salud, idiota!! **_–me grito a la vez que se arrimaba, apoyándose con sus manos en mi colchón… en torno a mi.

- _**… Aha… claro… **_-le dije bastante apenado viéndolo a los ojos ahora-_**… No tendrías que haberte preocupado… tonto. **_

En ese momento nos quedamos viéndonos por unos segundos, hasta que no lo soporte más y me quise levantar… pero él me lo impidió… sujetándome del brazo me impulso hacia la cama nuevamente haciendo que cayera rendido ante él… ahora él estaba arrinconándome, sujetándome para que no volviera a escapar.

- _**… ¡Hm!... ¿Q…qu-é quieres… ahora…, Hoto Hoto?**_ -le dije apenado y bastante nervioso, aún que intente ocultar esa debilidad… esa debilidad que él me producía al acercarse tanto a mi ser.

- _**… Ren… ¿Tan imbécil puedes llegar a ser?... **_–me dijo molesto.

- _**… ¡¿A QUIÉN LE ESTAS LLAMANDO IM--!! … **_-pero ya no pude seguir hablando, ese alguien me lo estaba impidiendo al haber posado sus labios en los míos.

Horo Horo estaba besándome, sentí sus labios dulces, húmedos y suaves haciendo contacto con los míos… una sensación que ya conocía pero de la cual es un vicio, y cada ves que me besa siento como si deseara más y más… y este sentimiento no quisiera detenerse por nada del mundo. Era algo que ya me esperaba viniendo de la personalidad del ser al cual amaba tan desesperadamente…

- _**… No me digas… Hoto Hoto…**_-dejo de decir esto para besarme ahora en el cuello-_**… es… Horo Horo… mi pequeño de ojos dorados… **_-susurro y volvió a besarme en los labios.

- _**… No… me digas… pequeño…nhh!!... ahh!... **_– no podía resistirme a las acciones que él le hacia a mi persona, me volvía loco.

Me beso más apasionadamente, sentía sus gemidos proviniendo de sus labios, gemía en mi boca y yo hacia lo mismo… ¿Cómo podía negarme a sus besos?... no, imposible. Me aferre a sus cabellos agresivamente, y su banda callo de su frente… dejando esos adorables mechones azulados acariciar mi rostro… ese agradable aroma provenir de los mismos… sus ojos azulados me miraron nuevamente, esa mirada tan atractiva de él… solo él podía hacerme desesperar como ahora, solo él.

Me abrace a Horo Horo, mis ojos yacían cerrados del placer que sentía al ser tomado por él nuevamente… como me hacia disfrutar de aquellos momentos… realmente estaba perdido por él. Lentamente me quito la ropa que traía puesta mientras me besaba, esos besos tan profundos… penetrantes y dulces que solo él podía brindarme, su lengua penetraba en mi boca suavemente, como si me acariciara… yo hacia lo mismo, era de suponerse… jadeando en sus labios de placer. Él también mantenía esa acción en mí.

Horo Horo comenzó a besarme por todo el cuerpo, llegando a mi vientre… yo estaba mordiéndome unos de mis dedos mientras de que mi otra mano se aferraba a las sabanas de mi cama, él se mantuvo en ese sitió, yo estaba desesperándome… con nervios rápidamente levante el rostro de Horo Horo y lo acerque a mi, para así poder besarlo nuevamente con placer y lujuria… él me correspondió mientras era yo ahora quien estaba quitándole la ropa con desesperación eh impaciencia… ya me había torturado demasiado.

Acto seguido, yo fui el que se encargo de hacerle sentir algo de placer con mis caricias… cambiando de lugar con él, lo voltee agresivamente colocándome encima, mi rostro yacía en el suyo, lo bese mientras él me sostenía de la cintura, tanta pasión entre nosotros producían gemidos constantes y mucha agitación… suspiros y por demás.

-_**... Ahh!... R-Ren… espera… nhh!... **_–susurraba con sus ojos cerrados al estar haciéndole caricias por todo su cuerpo, besándolo sin parar… él solo suspiraba.

-_**... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué me… detenga?... no lo creo… **_-le susurre al oído y él abrió los ojos sentándose en la cama contra la pared.

Muy pronto en un acto algo violento me acerco hacia él tomándome por la cintura y colocándome encima de su cuerpo. "_**Ya me has provocado demasiado…**_ "esas fueron sus palabras en ese momento, y lo ocurrido a continuación fue el acto sexual.

Él ya estaba posesionándome de mi cuerpo, y yo no me negué… ¿Cómo podía negarme?... si yo también lo deseaba más que a nada.

(_Nota de la autora: Ren: Uke y Horo Horo: Seme obviamente XDVoy a narrar el acto brevemente por pedidos u/u)_

Me queje en un principio, pero enseguida lo disfruté… como él parecía disfrutarlo. Horo Horo estaba haciéndome el amor dulcemente, yo estaba perdiéndome mientras lo hacíamos, lo mire apasionadamente y el abrió los ojos para verme por igual, ambos sudábamos, oyendo los suspiros y gemidos del otro, pronto me apoderé de sus labios, deseaba besarlo, él me beso agitadamente, cerró sus ojos y luego lo abracé.

Pasaron minutos los cuales para mi fueron horas de placer, Horo Horo estaba ahora apoyando su rostro contra mi pecho, estaba muy agitado… y yo abrace su rostro en un acto de ternura para luego él abrazar mi cuerpo del mismo modo.

… Todo se oscureció de a poco ya encontrándonos exhaustos y rendidos en mi cama, Horo Horo estaba recostado encima de mí ahora, intentando recuperar el aliento al igual que mi persona.

-_**… Horo… Horo… ¿Estás… bien?... ahh… ahh… **_-le dije en tono bajo.

-_**… C-claro que si… ¿Quién crees… que soy?... ahh… ahh… solo… déjame reposar… un poco… **_-en ese momento me abrazo y yo me mantuve acariciando su rostro con mis ojos cerrados.

Ambos nos dormimos en ese lugar. Pasaron unos días más y Horo Horo había vuelto de la misma manera para verme, y ahora era de mañana, me despierto con él a mi lado como si ya fuera una costumbre. Es algo extraño… En fin…

Me desperté levantándome de la cama para darme una ducha y él hizo lo mismo…

-_**… ¿Ren? ¿A dónde vas?...**_ –me dijo él desde la cama con una mirada de sueño.

-_**… Voy a bañarme, ¿Dónde más?... pienso ir a ver a Yoh el día de hoy… **_

-_**… Sabes de que los muchachos lo más seguro es que pregunten lo ocurrido… ¿Qué piensas responderles?**_ –me dijo a la vez que se levantaba de la cama.

-_**… No lo se, pienso confesar lo más seguro… aún que aún no es certero que diga algo… de cualquier forma tú ya fuiste el que se confeso delante de todo el mundo. Ya deben saber de que tenemos algo entre nosotros… ¬¬…**_ -le dirigí la mirada de reojo apenado.

- _**… ¿Te molesta de que halla gritado mi amor por ti?...**_

-_**… No es eso, mira… mejor déjalo ahí… **_-diciéndole esto enseguida me salí de la habitación para bañarme.

Luego de eso Horo Horo también se ducho, y se vistió para ir a lo de Yoh conmigo… y en el camino hablamos de muchas cosas.

-_**… Bueno, si deseas ocultarlo yo te apoyare… aún que no sea de mi agrado… ¬¬ **_-me dijo el colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-_**… hm!... no digas tonterías, ya lo has dicho… es imposible ocultar eso ahora como si nada ¬¬. **_–le respondí apenado.

-_**… Si, bueno… en fin… de cualquier forma ya no tienes nada que te impida hacer lo que quieras… es tú decisión. **_–me dijo mirando hacia el frente.

Al llegar a la casa de Yoh, la mayoría ya se encontraba allí, Yoh, Manta, Anna, Fausto, Chokolove, Pirika, Hikaru, Tamao, Ryu, etc.

Al vernos llegar Yoh junto a los demás nos vinieron a dar la bienvenida…

-_**… ¡Ren, Horo Horo! ¿Ya se encuentran bien?... o sea, sus heridas eran graves… jejeje **_-dijo Yoh alegre como siempre.

-_**… Jeh!... Claro que sí, yo me recupero fácilmente… jajaja!...**_-le respondió Horo Horo.

-_**… Yo también estoy bien ¬/¬… **_-dije algo apenado.

-_**… ¡Me alegro de que ya estén bien, chico… nos tenían preocupado!...**_-dijo Chokolove.

-_**… Si, es verdad… **_-dijeron los demás mientras yo me mostraba avergonzado.

-_**… ¡Tsk!... ¡Ni que nos fuéramos a morir! **_–dije algo molesto.

-_**… Según la información pudiste haber muerto por un tiro… ¿o me equivoco?**_ –dijo Anna irónicamente.

-_**… Si, es que es muy terco… ¬¬ **_-dijo Horo Horo mirándome de reojo algo molesto.

-_**… ¡CALLATE HORO HORO!...-**_le dije molesto con toda mi cara roja, pero él solo se rió.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, encontraron la escena muy común dentro de todo, Horo Horo y yo agrediéndonos, etc. Si, supongo que era algo… común.

Luego de acomodarnos como de costumbre, hablamos de muchas cosas y cuando se toco el tema de la relación entre Horo Horo y yo, ocurrió algo irónico…

Ya todos lo sabían oo…

Y si, era obvio… pero lo tomaron como algo normal y lo aceptaban, es más… las palabras de Yoh fueron así: "_**… jejeje… ya lo suponía, es más desde hace ya tiempo, Ren… se les veía en la cara…**_"… sonriéndose como de costumbre, o sea, ¡¡YA LO SABÍAN Y ACTUABAN COMO SI NADA!! Este… o sea… ¿¡Hola!? Somos dos hombres que se aman… si si, ya lo sabían… fue algo vergonzoso pero a su vez al enterarme me puse muy calmado y tranquilo, me alegraba de que nos aceptaran tal y como éramos. No había discriminación alguna… y Horo Horo… parecía de que ya se lo esperaba… no le sorprendió tanto la actitud de los demás como a mí sí.

En fin… así están las cosas, por el momento todos los saben ¬¬ parece de que no se puede ocultar nada en este lugar tan extraño… y con personas tan extrañas, como mi amigo Yoh y sus actitudes despreocupadas, Anna… siento tan amargada como siempre, Manta el mismo enano quien creció cuando mucho en estos años algunos 5 centímetros, Fausto el mismo medico loco, Chokolove… sigue sin causarme gracia alguna ¬¬, es más… lo golpearía si pudiera solo con verlo intentar hacer alguno de sus chistes malos, Ryu el mismo mujeriego… solo que ahora también se fija en hombres… algo parecido con lo ocurrido con Lyserg y aún no se ah percatado.

Tamao cocinando aún mejor que antes, y Pirika dulce, tierna y simpática como suele ser conmigo… extrañamente siento un aprecio por Hikaru, a quien solía no soportar… pero como ella fue tan considerada conmigo y Horo Horo hizo que la apreciara como a una amiga.

Ahhh…_ (Suspiro) _y por último Horo Horo, sigue siendo un IMBÉCIL mal educado, GLOTÓN… TONTO y IDIOTA sin lugar a dudas… pero al cual… amo, amé y seguiré amando…………………….

………..No puedo dejar de amarle… esa es la verdad y es imposible… negarlo.

.--Te amo Horo Horo, espero de que tú tampoco pierdas ese sentimiento conmigo--.

_**Fin.**_

… ¿Continuara?… (Naah… XD) (Espero que os haya gustado XD).

Fin del cap. 21-Final-

Autora:- Di-chan (Kagome-chan / Kikyo)


End file.
